Vendetta
by Mrs.Hemsworth
Summary: Cuando Edward Cullen conoce a Isabella Swan bajo el nombre de Agnes Wright, se enamora perdidamente de ella, lo que no sabe es que ese sentimiento lo llevará a dejar de lado todo lo que una vez fue. Isabella ha planeado su venganza desde hace mucho tiempo y no dejará que nada se interponga en su camino para realizar su objetivo, ni si quiera el amor ¿o tal vez si?
1. Chapter 1

**Vendetta**

Cuando Edward Cullen conoce a Isabella Swan bajo el nombre de Agnes Wright, se enamora perdidamente de ella, lo que no sabe es que ese sentimiento lo llevará a dejar de lado todo lo que una vez fue. Isabella ha planeado su venganza desde hace mucho tiempo y no dejará que nada se interponga en su camino para realizar su objetivo, ni si quiera el amor ¿o tal vez si?

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Esta no es una historia sobre el perdón, es una historia sobre la venganza…_

Correr por Central Park en otoño es algo refrescante, no hay comparación a los agitados veranos en la ciudad o los fríos inviernos de principios de año, otoño es perfecto para los amantes del aire libre como yo y aquí me encontraba corriendo como todas las mañanas. Gafas oscuras en un raro día soleado, mis audífonos que me alejaban de la realidad pero no de la concentración que no podía perder en ningún momento, un simple descuido y un error podría significar la ruina de todo por lo que he trabajado tanto tiempo.

Hoy quise desviar mi ruta y decidí seguir por la ciudad, cambiar lo tranquilo a lo ajetreado, sabía exactamente a donde me dirigía, quería ver una vez más el lugar en donde daría comienzo a todo, así que en un par de minutos estaba afuera. Camiones de cierta empresa de decoración de eventos estaban estacionados a las afueras del lugar y gente vestida con monos de trabajo bajaban y entraban grandes cosas mientras un chico alto de cabello cobrizo les daba órdenes, me detuve y comencé a hacer elongaciones, tratando de no parecer alguien sospechoso, por lo cual no estuve más de 2 minutos en dicho lugar y me retiré.

Corrí aun con más fuerzas hasta que llegue a la entrada del edificio en el cual vivía, saludé al conserje y me metí en el ascensor, me saqué las gafas y mientras el ascensor pasaba los número de cada piso, saqué la tarjeta que tenía en mi bolsillo y la alcé en el aire, era negra y tenía escrito en el centro con letras en relieve color dorado la palabra _Prestige._

Hace pocas semanas habían inaugurado un nuevo club nocturno en la gran manzana llamado _Prestige_, de esos elegantes y exclusivos, que solo entras si eres una persona importante, un artista de cine tratando de buscar un momento de relajo y diversión descontrolada, sin temer a que algún paparazzi te sorprenda con alguna foto que pudiera arruinar tu reputación y gente importante del mundo de los negocios. Jamás verás en un lugar como ese a la chica de Brooklyn tratando de alcanzar su lugar en Manhattan, como dije, es exclusivo y esta noche asistiría a ese lugar, su dueño es nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen, primogénito de Carlisle Cullen, el hombre responsable de arruinar la vida de mi familia, de mandar a prisión a mi padre, un hombre inocente y causarle la muerte.

Soy Isabella Swan y esta es mi venganza.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bienvenidos a nuestra nueva aventura, lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí les dejamos el prólogo de _**Vendetta**_, es una historia con nuestro particular estilo, una mezcla de drama, suspenso y aventura.

Ya saben, si les gusta, les invitamos a dar click en la nube y comentar, sus mensajes privados son siempre bienvenidos y esperamos encontrarnos cada sábado vía Fanfiction.

Cariños.

**Mrs Hemsworth**


	2. Prestige

_¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo va este fin de semana? Aquí les traemos el primer capítulo de __**Vendetta. **_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no nos pertenecen ya que son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo los tomamos prestados una vez a la semana para dejar volar la imaginación.

* * *

_**Vendetta**_

**Prestige**

Llevo cerca de dos años estudiando a su familia, analizando cada detalle, planeando el momento adecuado para empezar a mover mis piezas en esta venganza y hoy es el día en que por fin entro al juego. La hermana menor de Edward, Alice Cullen, está de cumpleaños y lo celebrarán a lo grande en Prestige, cumple 18 años y como son los Cullen, deben hacerlo de manera exclusiva y ostentosa y nada mejor que el club más famoso y de moda.

Mi loft tenía una vista general de la ciudad, ya estaba oscureciendo y se podía sentir que el invierno ya estaba cerca, no solo por las hojas amarillas que adornaban todo Central Park, sino porque ya no había tanto sol como antes, la mayor parte de la semana estuvo cubierto por nubes oscuras que amenazaban con llenar la ciudad de ese aroma exquisito a lluvia, pero a pesar del frio que ya se sentía, no era una excusa para no vestirse de manera provocativa pero con clase.

Emmett King dueño de King´s Corporations, una de las empresas informáticas más grandes del país era mi socio, compañero y amigo en esta travesía, el había arreglado todo para que esta noche pudiéramos entrar al cumpleaños de Alice, así que estaba a la espera de que él llegara, claro que no tuve que esperar mucho, Emmett era de esas personas que le gustaba la puntualidad y si se atrasaba era por factores ajenos a él y que para su disgusto, no podía controlar.

- Hola cariño, luces preciosa- dijo acercándose a mi dándome dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

- Llegas tarde- le contesté alzando una ceja, como pidiendo una explicación.

- Hay un tráfico que ni te imaginas, bueno si, es viernes y todos parecen estar desesperados por salir de sus trabajos y al mismo tiempo, así que no fue culpa mía Agnes.

- Lo sé Emmett, solo… no puedo permitirme perder la calma, sabes cómo soy de controladora, llevo planeando esto hace mucho tiempo, nada puede salir mal Emmett, ¡nada!

- Nada saldrá mal, lo tienes todo contralado y por lo mismo será mejor que nos vayamos en este instante- dijo tomando mi abrigo.

No dije nada más, estaba concentrada y totalmente enfocada en lo que vendría en solo unas horas, ya no utilizaba mi nombre verdadero, había dejado de ser Isabella Swan cuando supe toda la verdad en lo referente a mi padre y cuando Emmett entró en mi vida, pase a ser Agnes Wright, importante ejecutiva del mundo de la moda en Europa, si bien ganaba dinero con eso, la verdad, todo ese trabajo era una tapadera, de algún lugar debía salir todo el dinero que tenía, nada podía relacionarme directamente con la compañía de Emmett y siendo una ejecutiva de la moda en Europa, con buenas conexiones y cierta fama, era una forma de protegernos mutuamente.

Mientras íbamos en el auto de Emmett, repasé algunas cosas sobre esta noche, el invitado era él, yo solo su acompañante, como lo había planeado, empezaría con un bajo perfil y a medida que me fuera involucrando con los Cullen empezaría a aflorar el nombre de Agnes Wright más por la familia Cullen que por mi trabajo. Cuando llegamos al lugar, este estaba rodeado de periodistas, los cuales no tendrían acceso al interior del club, reglas de la casa, así que apenas estacionó su auto Emmett, se le acercaron algunos fotógrafos, querían la primicia de los invitados a la gran fiesta de Alice Cullen. Emmett le entregó sus llaves a un Valet y fue a abrirme la puerta, los flash de las cámaras eran cegadores, pero Emmett, poniendo su mano en mi espalda, nos dirigió hacia la entrada del recinto, le dio su nombre al guardia que tenía una gran lista en su mano y al comprobar su nombre nos dejó entrar.

El lugar era despampanante, un amplio salón con dos niveles, decorado todo en telas blancas, luces de colores, mesas dispuestas en algunas zonas, una amplia pista de baile, un bar en un extremo donde los barman ya estaban haciendo algunas maniobras con botellas y llenando copas, la música electrónica puesta por el DJ llenaba la sala de compases que invitaban a bailar, se podría decir que todo estaba perfecto, los Cullen nos escatimaban en gastos y se podía ver que el dueño de Prestige tenía muy buen gusto.

Mientras íbamos entrando con Emmett, divisé a una mujer rubia vestida de blanco, al igual que nosotros, que se nos acercaba, sabía exactamente quién era, Rosalie Hartley la asistente personal de Esme Cullen y quién le había extendido la invitación a Emmett, a penas llego a nuestro lado se colgó del cuello de mi amigo.

- ¡Emmett viniste! Ya pensaba que no lo harías, como no habías aparecido- le dijo con una sonrisa y pestañeando rápido, le estaba coqueteando.

- Si bueno, me atrasé, mucho tráfico y además tenía que pasar a buscar a mi pareja, Rose te presento a Agnes Wright, Agnes, ella es Rosalie Hartley una amiga- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Un gusto- dije y le extendí mi mano, ella la tomó y me mostro una sonrisa fingida.

- Así que eres la pareja de Emmett…mmm, nunca se le ha visto una pareja estable, el siempre dice que es un hombre libre y que no sirve para estar atado, por eso me extraña que este aquí contigo como pareja, no tiene sentido, él nunca…- se venía un vómito verbal, así que decidí pararla antes de que continuara.

-Sí, soy su pareja pero de esta fiesta, somos amigos nada más- le dije con una sonrisa y ella pareció volver a respirar.

-Oh... bueno, bienvenida y disfruta de la fiesta, Alice debe estar por llegar, así que si traen un regalo pueden dejarlo sobre esa mesa que está iluminada- dijo señalando hacia el lugar y luego miro a Emmett- nos vemos después guapo- le cerró un ojo. Nos despedimos de ella y me quede mirando a Emmett.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- lo miré con cara de espanto.

- Créeme que estoy tan impresionado como tú- respondió el descarado.

- Primero, no me presentes como tu pareja, se da para pensar mal y no me sirve Emmett y segundo, por favor controla a tus novias- le pedí y me di la vuelta para ir a dejar sobre la mesa de los obsequios la cajita que le traía a la anfitriona.

- Ella no es mi novia Agnes, lo sabrías si fuera así, solo fue algo de unas noches y punto, como pasa con todas ¿acaso estás celosa?- preguntó con una sonrisa y los típicos ojos picaros que ponía.

- Por supuesto que no estoy celosa, ya pasó esa época, solo ten cuidado con que loca te metes Emmett.

Unos instantes después, la música cambio y empezó a sonar otra melodía señalando que la anfitriona había llegado, Alice Cullen lucía un hermoso vestido en tonos rosa que le hacían juego con su blanca piel, sonreía como lo haría cualquier chica que al cumplir 18 años ve que es el centro de la atención y su fiesta es la mejor del mundo, tras ella venía su madre, Esme Cullen con un vestido negro ajustado a su cuerpo de supermodelo, para tener 45 años no estaba nada mal, miraba a la multitud con un aire de superioridad característico de ella y a su lado estaba su esposo, Carlisle Cullen, dueño de Cullen´s Industries y recientemente incursionando en política, un hombre con ansias de poder dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para avanzar en su carrera. Llevaba un traje de diseñador, corbata negra y el su pelo rubio perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Después de la típica introducción en donde Alice dio las gracias por asistir a su fiesta y por los regalos, y bromeando con que esperaba que todos hubieran traído uno, dio como inaugurada la fiesta y les pidió a todos que se divirtieran.

~~~Vendetta~~~

Estábamos con Emmett en el bar, pedimos nuestros tragos y seguí observando el lugar en busca de mi objetivo, sabía que estaría en alguna parte coqueteando con alguna chica, seguí buscando hasta que divisé a un chico moreno, alto, con el cabello desordenado al igual que Edward, era Jacob Black, el mejor amigo de Edward y socio de Prestige, se dirigía junto con dos chicas por las escaleras que llevaban a la zona vip del lugar, Edward debía estar ahí, pero llegar hasta ese lugar no sería fácil, como dije, era una zona vip y yo ni estaba en la lista, tendría que recurrir a otra táctica y sería a través de su hermana.

- Vamos Emm, quiero presentarme ante Alice y darle mis buenos deseos- dije dejando mi copa en la barra y agarrando mi bolsito de mano.

Debía apurarme, Alice junto con sus amigas y con la rubia que casi me había atacado antes, estaban dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que conducían al vip, así que me abrí paso entre la gente hasta que llegué a su lado y le hablé.

- Hola Alice, linda fiesta, quería desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños, no todos los días cumples 18, ya verás que ahora comienza la verdadera diversión- le dije cerrándole un ojo.

- Gracias- contestó con una sonrisa y miro a Rosalie.

- Alice, ella es Agnes Wright, viene esta noche junto a Emmett King, un importante ejecutivo de New York- dijo lo ultimo mirando de manera coqueta a Emmett.

- Feliz cumpleaños preciosa- coqueteó una vez más mi amigo, tomo la mano de Alice y la besó- te mereces esto y mucho más.

- Gracias, de verdad- dijo Alice con una sonrisa nerviosa- espero que nos veamos más seguido, no solo en mi fiesta, como dijo tu amiga, ahora empieza la verdadera diversión- volvió a reír y de repente dejó de hacerlo y me miró- espera un momento, ¿dices que te llamas Agnes Wright?

- Así es- respondí.

- Agnes… ¿la Agnes Wright que es una ejecutiva de la moda en Italia y la más reciente incorporación a la lista Forbes?- preguntó anonadada.

- Culpable- dije con una sonrisa de lo más encantadora.

- ¡Oh por dios! No puedo creer que estés en mi fiesta, Rose ¿acaso sabes lo importante que es esta mujer? Está en la lista de las 100 mujeres más poderosas del planeta y por la moda, sabes cuánto amo la moda.

- Solo estoy en el numero 58- respondí tratando de restarle importancia.

- ¡Bah! Eso no importa, ¡estás ahí! Ven tienes que acompañarme para que hablemos, por favor- dijo tomando mi mano y dirigiendo a la zona vip, ya estaba dentro, sonreí para mis internos con satisfacción.

~~~Vendetta~~~

Cuando llegamos a la zona vip, esta tenía varios sillones largos que formaban semicírculos, así que nos sentamos en unos que estaban dispuestos especialmente para la anfitriona, di una vista general del lugar para ver quienes estaban, Carlisle estaba en una esquina conversando con dos tipos de traje, Esme estaba con sus amigas cotilleando y mirando a los hombres que estaban por el lugar, no era de conocimiento público y menos de la familia, pero sabía que Esme le había sido infiel a Carlisle en reiteradas ocasiones y con los esposos de sus amigas, pero ante todos, era la esposa perfecta.

Alice me hablaba de todos sus proyectos, que quería incursionar en la moda ahora que iba a entrar a la universidad, a lo que me ofrecí a prestarle ayuda cuando la necesitara, estábamos en eso cuando alguien le tapó los ojos a Alice y pude notar a pesar de lo poco iluminado que estaba el lugar, que se trataba de su hermano Edward.

- Edward se que eres tú, reconocería esas manos en cualquier lugar- dijo Alice con una risita.

- Nunca puedo engañarte enana- dijo y la abrazo- ¿la estás pasando bien?

- Por supuesto que sí, es la mejor fiesta que podría tener, gracias Eddy.

- Me alegro pequeña- le dijo y después se quedo mirándome, la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se borró y ahora paso a tener una cara de curiosidad, no me conocía y de seguro querría saber que hacía en el grupo intimo de su hermana.

- Edward te presento a Agnes Wright, mi nueva mejor amiga, es una ejecutiva importante de la moda en Europa y está aquí, en mi cumpleaños ¿puedes creerlo?

- Ya lo veo que sí, es un placer señorita Wright- dijo con una sonrisa y extendió su mano, la tomé y le conteste de vuelta.

- Dime Agnes y es un placer también- le sonreí, me levanté- gracias por la invitación Alice, todo ha sido muy lindo pero ya debo irme.

- ¡Que! Pero si esto está recién empezando, no puedes irte- me reclamó Alice.

- Mi hermana tiene razón, no puedes irte Agnes, ¿te apetece bailar un poco?- dijo mostrándome con su mano la pista.

- La verdad es que no soy muy buena bailando así que prefiero pasar

- Edward, no dejes que se vaya- miró Alice a su hermano con cara suplicante, solo pude sonreír ante la actitud de ella.

- ¿Un trago tal vez?- levantó sus cejas- te prometo que no dejaré que nada te pase.

Esa frase, no puede haberla dicho otra vez, los recuerdos llegaron sin ser llamados…

_- ¡Bella! ¿Bella estas bien?_

_- No, me duele mucho la pierna, creo que me la rompí- dije con las lagrimas corriendo ya por mis mejillas._

_- Déjame ver- dijo Edward levantando mi Jeans._

_- ¡Nooo que me duele!- volví a gritar, me dolía y tenía el pantalón húmedo._

_- Te llevare con papá, el te ayudara- dijo ayudando a pararme._

_- No… no sé si…si puedo caminar._

_- Apóyate en mí, no dejare que nada malo te pase_

_- ¿Lo…lo prometes?_

_- Lo prometo._

-¿Qué dices entonces?- su voz me trajo de regreso de la ensoñación.

-Está bien, solo uno- acepté la mano que me extendía.

-Solo uno, al menos es un comienzo- Edward dio esa particular sonrisa torcida.

~~~Vendetta~~~

Nos fuimos hacia el bar que estaba destinado para la zona vip y pidió un bloody mary para mí y él pidió un Whisky en las rocas.

-Agnes me pareces conocida, ¿habías estado aquí en Prestige antes? Podría jurar que si- le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-No, solo llegué hace un par de días desde Italia y esta es mi primera salida nocturna.

-Bueno tendremos que arreglar eso, debes conocer lo mejor de la ciudad, bueno lo segundo mejor en realidad, esta noche estás en el número uno de los mejores lugares que podrías visitar en Nueva York- dijo enderezando su postura con orgullo.

- Veo que tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo.

-La tengo madame, es el orgullo de los Cullen, algo de familia, con el tiempo te darás cuenta.

-¿Con el tiempo? ¿Crees que nos volveremos a ver muy seguido?- pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Por supuesto, cuando me propongo algo no me detengo hasta que lo consigo- volvió a sonreír torcidamente como tratando de seducirme.

-Estas flirteando conmigo- lo dije como afirmación, no como una pregunta.

-¿Está funcionando?- preguntó ladeando un poco su cabeza.

-Para nada, no soy ese tipo de chica que cae con trucos baratos y palabras ganadoras.

-Vaya… creo que tendré que intentar otra cosa- dijo revolviendo su pelo y yo asentí con los labios apretados- ¡hey! Ya sé de dónde te conozco- dijo y me congelé solo por un segundo, recomponiendo mi cara antes de que quedara en evidencia mi sorpresa- tu corres por afuera de este local, te vi esta mañana ¿no es así?

-Ehh bueno sí, he pasado un par de veces, pero jamás te he visto a ti- volví a respirar, no podía ser tan fácil.

-Ya sabía que me eras cara conocida ¿corres con frecuencia? ¿A qué gimnasio vas?

-A ninguno, prefiero correr al aire libre, Central Park, es más sano, odio el encierro- dije terminando de tomar mi bebida.

-Yo también corro, claro que bajo el encierro, tal vez un día podría acompañarte, si no te molesta- dijo levantando sus manos, en una sostenía su vaso de Whisky.

-Puede ser, veremos si eres capaz de seguirme el ritmo.

-Puedes apostarlo…

-Edward no te lo vas a creer- era Jacob Black, se notaba que venía pasado en copas y en un movimiento brusco, empujo la mano de Edward haciendo que lo que le quedaba de Whisky callera sobre mi vestido blanco.

-Pero que… ¡Jake eres idiota acaso!- dijo y lo empujó, luego se volvió hacia mi- Agnes lo siento mucho, yo… lo pagaré te lo juro, no te preocupes por eso solo… perdóname.

-Lo siento mucho señorita….no…no fue mi int…intención manchar su hermosa virtud…digo…vestido yo…- decía su amigo a penas.

-No es nada, de verdad, creo que es mejor que me vaya- dije dejando mi copa sobre la barra y levantándome.

-Te llevo a tu casa- dijo Edward apartando a Jacob y llegando a mi lado.

-No, tengo como volver, gracias por la copa- respondí con una sonrisa y me di la vuelta.

Bajé las escaleras y divise a Emmett bailando con una chica en el centro de la pista, en uno de los giros alzo la cabeza y me miró, me hizo un gesto con sus ojos como preguntando si ya debíamos irnos, pero negué con la cabeza, dejaría que él se divirtiera por esta noche y yo volvería en taxi a mi loft, el primer objetivo de mi plan estaba listo y todo estaba marchando tal cual como lo había previsto.

* * *

**Primero que todo queremos agradecerles por todos los reviews, sus favoritos, alertas y los mensajes privados, también a todas aquellas lectoras silenciosas a quienes aninamos a que nos dejen un rw o pm para saber si les gusta la historia.**

**Gracias infinitas a**_** Toly – Bella Rocio – Martuca – Andr3it4 – Fer – Lucy – monikcullen009 – JulyCullen – PanxaCs – MartucaFernandez – paulywyle – MaluC – Anita – fernaskaia – pattytastar – LuCSwan – PameDuSa – – stone-ani – Cyndirella – Nicki – Javywis – **_

**Esperamos sus comentarios, saludos y gracias por leer.**

**Mrs Hemsworth.**


	3. Mantén a tus enemigos más cerca

_¡Hola! Muy buen sábado para todos, ¿qué tal estuvo su semana? Esperamos que muy bien y también que este fin de semana puedan descansar. Les traemos el segundo capítulo de __**Vendetta**__, así les ayudamos a recrearse un ratito._

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no nos pertenecen, como todos sabemos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo los tomamos prestados una vez a la semana y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_**Vendetta**_

_**Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun más cerca.**_

El reloj marcaba las 5:30 A.M. y como era de esperar su ya conocida alarma me daba la señal para comenzar el día, subí las persianas de mi habitación para averiguar como estaba el clima, maldita manía que se me quedó pegada por mi larga estadía en Italia, en NY a esta hora estaba oscuro, dejé mi pijama en el cesto de la ropa sucia y me puse mi tenida deportiva, calcé mis nike y tomé mi Ipod, ya estaba lista para comenzar a botar energía y despejar la mente en Central Park.

Llevaba alrededor de 40 minutos trotando, mi cuerpo ya había entrado en calor, pero sabía que sacarme mi polerón significaría una neumonía y 5 días en cama con antibióticos, así que para refrescarme me acerqué a uno de los bebederos y dejé que el agua refrescara mi garganta.

-Señorita Wright – esa voz y ese particular escalofrío que sentí cuando rozó mi omoplato, me hizo escupir el agua de una manera no muy decente.

-Vaya, creo que la asusté – se burló, sequé mi boca con la manga y me giré para encararlo y wow… despertar y tener esa apariencia a las 6 de la mañana debería estar prohibido aquí y en los otros 49 Estados.

-Trátame de tu, ¿todos los días corres a esta hora?

-Creí haberte mencionado anoche que prefiero hacer ejercicio entre 4 paredes… quiero decir en un lugar cerrado, pero ya que me has visto sumo puntos, ¿no?

-El psicópata Cullen, lo tendré en cuenta – dije en voz baja, restándole importancia, por nada dicen que el hacerse de rogar y no dar todo en bandeja atrae más.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo que psicópata? ¿No puede ser el amistoso de Edward Cullen? – contra atacó

-Definitivamente no, bueno Cullen, fue un agrado verte, en una de esas quien sabe… coincidimos otro día – Me puse mis auriculares para volver a casa, vi que movía sus labios pero no le tomé importancia y me eché a correr, no podía estar cerca de ninguno de ellos mucho tiempo, porque estaba dispuesta a echar todo mi veneno y con eso todo el plan se iría al infierno.

_~~Vendetta~~_

Horas más tarde aparecí en la Gerencia de King´s Corporations, para variar a mi mujeriego mejor amigo se le detuvo el reloj y no llegó a la hora, habían prácticas que a lo largo del tiempo no variaban, me senté en su sillón y comencé a revisar la agenda y algunos correos, había uno que en particular llamó mi atención, era el de la despampanante rubia celosa de anoche, Rosalie Hartley.

_"Estimado Señor King,_

_Junto con saludarle, le escribo para confirmar la presencia de la Señora Esme Cullen en la reunión con el Directorio de vuestra empresa King´s Corporations._

_Es necesario que modifiquen y mejoren la propuesta ofrecida a E.C. P. Company en los puntos 3 y 5._

_Esperando su pronta respuesta se despide._

_Rosalie Hartley_  
_Asistente de Gerencia_  
_E. C. P. Company"_

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró un sonriente Emmett

-¡Buitre! te lo tenías bien guardado y no me comentaste nada – Ataqué y corrí a tirarme en sus brazos.

-Así da gusto ser bienvenido, con tu boquita de princesa y tus cálidos abrazos – Se quejó.

-¿Por qué no me comentaste nada Emmy? – Me crucé de brazos mientras el dejaba su maletín para luego sentarse en su silla.

-¿Y me puedes preguntar por qué revisas mi correo? – Preguntó bastante serio, pero todo se derrumbó luego de que soltó una gran carcajada.  
-Por favor Emmett… tú estabas revolcándote con quien sabe que lacra, yo solo quise avanzar en el trabajo, deberías agradecerme.

-¡Hey! Primero que todo no me acuesto con cualquier lacra, solo me divierto y soy bastante cuidadoso

-Justificarse es peor

-No me justifico, pero que yo tenga una vida y tú no, no quiere decir que sea de lo peor y segundo, revisar el correo de los demás es un delito, usurpación de identidad… ¿recuerdas? – No pude evitar darle una de mis miradas no tan amistosas.

-¿Te enojas por tratar de hacer el trabajo?

-No voy a volver a repetirlo Agnes, ahora déjate de hacer berrinches, toma asiento y discutamos el proyecto que tengo establecido para E. C. P. Company… por cierto, ¡gracias por arruinar la sorpresa! – dijo algo molesto, para luego marcar a su secretaria y pedirle que trajera café y unas galletas.

_~~Vendetta~~_

Una hora y media más tarde terminamos de corregir el proyecto para E. C. P . Company, Esme Cullen tendría un nuevo software a su medida para llevar el control, la gestión y mejorar la seguridad electrónica en toda la red de salones cosméticos e integrales de su compañía a lo largo de Estados Unidos.

-Bueno "Estimado Señor King", creo que ahora lograrás satisfacer las necesidades de tu nueva cliente como así lo has hecho con su asistente – me burlé.

-Tranquila belleza, sé que en el fondo estás celosa, ya olvídame ¿quieres? – no pude evitar bufar.

-Emmett ni siquiera me lo recuerdes, que creo que me dan arcadas – Puse cara de asco y tomé mi estomago e indudablemente fue el momento en el que él puso mala cara, ese era un golpe bajo para Emmy, para él su "hombría" estaba en lo más alto en su particular escala de necesidades de Emmet King.

-Eso no es gracioso.

-Sí que lo es, en fin, querido Señor King, ahora puedes mandarle el correo a la deseosa asistente de Esme Cullen.

-Cariño, ya se lo envié y por favor no me digas como hacer mi trabajo, recuerda que la empresa es mía y sé cómo manejar bien mis negocios.

-Cariño, recuerda que la mitad del patrimonio y las utilidades son mías y éste es uno de los peces de los cuales deseo filetear y freír en aceite hirviendo de la manera más cruelmente posible – Él me estudió con la mirada, pero no dijo nada, besé su mejilla, le cerré un ojo en complicidad para luego tomar mi bolso e irme.

_~~Vendetta~~_

La mañana siguiente y las que vinieron seguí mi rutina, levantarme temprano, correr por Central Park esperando encontrarme con Cullen, pero nada, el fin de semana lo dedique a renovar mi armario, me faltaban algunas cosas, ya que traje poco equipaje de Italia, aproveché de pasear por algunas de las Boutiques, estaba eligiendo algunas prendas cuando alguien me tomó del brazo por lo que volteé inmediatamente.

-ERES TU … AGNES – Dijo una emocionada Alice Cullen, bendito el momento en que decidí venir a comprar ropa.

-¡Alice, que sorpresa! – Fingí una sonrisa.

-Imagínate para mí, que maravilla volverte a encontrar, ¿estás comprando algunas prendas? – Preguntó lo obvio, visiblemente nerviosa.

-Pues sí, verás llegué hace poco a NY y no traje muchas cosas conmigo, así que aprovechando el cambio de temporada, estoy viendo algunas prendas nuevas… supongo que tú estás en lo mismo ¿no?

-Mmm… pues no – soltó una fresca carcajada – me gusta la moda, pero me agrada diseñarla, siempre vengo a ver ropa, nuevos diseños, a comprobar las telas y de vez en cuando compro algo que modifico, hoy tuve un "Art Attackazo" creativo y quise venir a esta tienda… aquí en "The Market New York City" podrás encontrar a varios diseñadores jóvenes, te sorprenderás de las ideas y la buena calidad que tienen en cada uno de sus diseños, lo mejor es que cada prenda es única, a mi me encanta. – Vaya esa respuesta de la pequeña de los Cullen me sorprendió.

-Cualquiera diría que eres una pequeña consentida

-Todos somos juzgados… - tomó una leve respiración en la que pareció algo pensativa - en fin Agnes, ya que veo que eres nueva conociendo The Market, ¿qué te parece una visita guiada?

-Me encantaría – Respondí con una sonrisa, esa 2 horas que pasé con Alice me demostró lo que le apasiona la moda, la chica es un efluvio creativo y me sorprendió porque al parecer tiene neuronas que funcionan, más que nunca necesitaba llegar a ella como amiga, pero sería un poco más difícil, pues cambió todo el esquema que tenía en la cabeza sobre ella, la chica no era tan abierta como parecía, la frase que me dijo horas antes "Todos somos juzgados", cobró vida, si en la vida pagan justos por pecadores, espero que no sea mi mayor pecado y después de todo no vaya al infierno.

_~~Vendetta~~_

Llegó el lunes, el reloj marcaba las 5:30 A.M, la alarma me dio la bienvenida al nuevo día, me vestí con unos cómodos pantalones de chándal con un polo a juego y calce unas zapatillas, me demoré un poco en encontrar mi Ipod, que no sé en qué minuto llegó abajo del sofá y 35 minutos más tarde salí a correr.

Central Park estaba con un poco de neblina, pero me encantaba, ya se acercaba el invierno, época en la cual me recordaba a mi niñez, momentos felices, un rico pavo en día de acción de gracia, comenzar a adornar el árbol de pascua, una feliz navidad y los mejores deseos de año nuevo… todas esas festividades que me fueron arrebatadas por Cullen. Corrí… corrí con rabia, borrando todos esos sentimientos que hoy necesitaba adormecer, más temprano que tarde él y todos los creadores de este daño tendrían que pagar.

Fui a mi ya bien conocido bebedero cuando sentí un toque en mi hombro, ¡si! Así me gusta comenzar la semana, me volteé y ahí estaba él, Edward Cullen, sudado e increíblemente sexy Edward Cullen.

-Wow, en cualquier momento te desplomas Cullen – Fue lo primero que salió de mi boca al verlo rojo, con las rodillas semiflectadas, un poco encorvado y jadeando por un poco de oxígeno.

-Estoy bien – dijo entre jadeos y vaya… hasta esa voz era atractiva.

-Te ves como si fueras a tener un paro cardiaco – Solté una carcajada, pero a él no pareció hacerle gracia, luego que su cuerpo estuvo oxigenado bebió algo de agua y nos acercamos a una de las banquitas y tomamos asiento.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Si, al parecer esta vez no pude seguirte el ritmo – respondió con algo de frustración.

-Qué raro, tan machote que te veías – Él, bastante sensible por decir lo menos, se levantó de la banca seguramente para irse, pero yo en un intento desesperado lo tomé fuerte del brazo haciendo que su cuerpo cayera en el banco una vez más.

-¿Es que te da miedo quedarte sola? – Se burló.

-Para nada, pero me carga la gente mal educada que se para y se va, no seas tan amargado, ríete un poco, no te lo tomes todo a la defensiva. – Respondió para alivianar el ambiente.

-El fin de semana cené con Alice, me dijo que te vio en el centro comercial y que le ofreciste ayuda con su carrera.

-Oh… Tu hermana es muy agradable y si, la verdad es que se ve bastante interesada, es por eso que le ofrecí mi ayuda, además creo que yo voy a ser la más favorecida… digo la chica tiene ideas claras y una visión vanguardista de la moda, que potenciará mi marca.

-¿Tú crees eso?- pregunto esperanzado.

-Estoy segura de ello- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Mi madre no quiere que estudie diseño, ella siempre la impulsó a ser modelo, pero Alice siempre se negó, motivo por el cual mi madre no está muy contenta… lo siento no debería contarte esto.-No sé porque no me sorprendió esta declaración de Edward, Esme podía ser una gran perra autoritaria si se lo proponía.

-Descuida, yo no omitiré juicio, pero creo que tu madre está equivocada, Alice es un diamante en bruto.

-Te lo aseguro, mi enana es más que eso – Respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

-Es como si fuera tu mayor orgullo

-Lo es, jamás lo dudaría… ¿te gustaría ir a tomar una copa esta noche?

-Es lunes, no comienzo mi semana bebiendo.

-A cenar si quieres - Insistió, saqué cálculos en mi cabeza, hoy era lunes y el miércoles Emmy tendría la reunión con la "Señora Cullen", era hora de prevenir cualquier encuentro.

-Hoy no puedo, pero ¿qué me dices el miércoles? – él sonrió de lado.

-Perfecto - de uno de sus bolsillos sacó su billetera y me entregó una tarjeta – aquí está mi número y mi correo, llámame o escríbeme, me dices donde debo pasar a buscarte, estará en el lugar que sea a las 7 – tomó mi mano libre y plantó un beso, gestó que me dejó helada y luego se fue trotando.

Maravilloso, ya tenía fuera a uno de los inquilinos de la casa de los Cullen por si Emmett tuviera que llegar a usar la fuerza bruta con la Señora Cullen.

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aquí queremos agradecerles de corazón por todos los reviews, mensajes privados, sus favoritos y alertas.**

**Muchas gracias también a las lectoras anónimas, si les gusta la historia las invitamos a dejarnos un rw para tener un feedback.**

**Gracias totales a****Toly – **** - ****LuCSwan**** - ****MartucaFernandez**** - ****monikcullen009**** - ****macafacka**** - ****Cydirella**** - ****DanniPhill**** - ****Andr3it4 – Panxa – Pelusita – ****PaulyWyle - ****JuliettaCullen**** – Ketty – Isis – Javywis - ****kariswan**** – Pame - ****MaluC**** - ****fernaskaia**** - ****pattytastar**** - **** – ****Krito - ****KittyKathyBOOM**** - ****Krakolitop**** - ****Nikkialexandra**** – daysi – bre – clo – yanara – Paula - ****Negriithaah****– Isa - Monita**

**Esperamos sus comentarios, saludos y muchísimas gracias por leer.**

**Mrs Hemsworth.**


	4. After Office

_Muy buenos días y gran sábado para todos, ¿Qué tal la semana?_

_Les traemos el tercer capítulo de _**_Vendetta_**_, que lo disfruten._

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, como todos sabemos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo los tomamos prestados una vez a la semana y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**VENDETTA**

**Capitulo 3**

_**After Office**_

Ese mismo lunes a las 8:45 a.m Agnes abrió la puerta de la oficina de su único amigo.

-Llegas tarde - Saludó amablemente Emmett con el ceño fruncido, para luego lanzar una mini pelota de basktball en un mini aro que estaba colgado en algún lugar de la pared, Agnes ni se inmutó, vestida con un ajustado traje color marfil, caminó contorneándose hasta su escritorio, él no le quitaba la vista de encima, ella dejó un tazón térmico con café al lado de su laptop y se sentó lentamente frente a él cruzándose de piernas.

-¿Algo más que decir?- Preguntó Agnes sacándose las gafas, él abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces y luego soltó una de sus características carcajadas.

-Luces sexy como el infierno, si mi secretaria entrara todos los días de esa forma me olvidaría de ir al gimnasio por las mañanas y lo destinaria a una hora de arduo ejercicio sobre este escritorio - respondió palmeando el escritorio y ella puso cara de asco.

-Emmett... Eres un monstruo para los negocios...- él no la dejo terminar.

-Y en la cama también, ¿quieres probar? - él le cerró un ojo.

-No seas tarado, no repito malos platos - él puso mala cara, ya que su orgullo estaba dañado.

-Llegas tarde, ¿la princesa de hielo no durmió bien? - dijo cambiando de tema.

-Si, lo siento, estuve corriendo y hoy me tomó más tiempo que de costumbre.

-Pues para la próxima vez que desees tomarte unos minutos extra recuerda que en Nueva York trabajas para mí - dijo para luego dar un sorbo a su café.

-Yo no trabajo para ti Emmett, somos socios y sabes de sobra que mi prioridad no es King's, se trata de hacer pagar a los Cullen cada una de sus faltas, ¿te queda claro o te hago un dibujito? - respondió molesta.

-¿Sabes qué Agnes? Estás siendo una mal agradecida, cada uno tiene sus talentos, recuerda que si no fuera por mí no habríamos entrado a la fiesta de Alice en Prestige, así que por favor no vuelvas a repetir tonterías como esa y si, somos socios, pero yo soy el Gerente General, yo puedo llegar tarde y tomar las decisiones, dejando los puntos claros, estos 5 casos son mi prioridad - él dejó 5 carpetas frente a Bella, que en silencio revisó y sonrió al ver el de Esme Cullen.

-Éste al final - Emmett le quitó la carpeta de Esme y se concentraron en finiquitar los 4 contratos con importantes empresas, dos financieras, una de entretenimiento y otra de turismo que necesitaban reforzar sus sistemas de seguridad en línea. Una vez terminado eso y agendado reuniones para firmar contratos y finalmente pasaron al expediente de la empresa de Esme Cullen.

Emmett tecleó algo en su laptop y luego lo leyó en voz alta.

_"Estimada Señorita Rosalie Hartley,_

_Junto con saludarle, le escribo para confirmar la reunión programada para este miércoles a las 11:00 hrs. en King's Corporations._

_Si existe algún cambio, le solicito que me lo comunique a la brevedad._

_Atentamente,_

_Emmett King_

_Gerente General_

_King's Corporation"_

-¿Y qué te parece?- le preguntó a su socia.

-Si, no está mal pero te falto algo – recalcó.

-¿El qué?- preguntó.

-Estimada "Senorita Haertley" como ya tengo al pez mediano, mi amigo aquí presente ya no necesitará de vuestros servicios carnales, sinceramente, Agnes Wright - terminó de decir y Emmett bufó.

-Agnes no todo son como crees – dijo molesto.

-Emmy cariño, ella trabaja para el enemigo, eso la convierte en nuestro enemigo

-O una aliada – corrigió.

-En este momento es parte de los rivales - Emmett iba a responder pero su computador dio la señal que afirmaba la entrada de un nuevo correo electrónico en su bandeja de entrada, el sonrió al verificar que era la respuesta de Rosalie y leyó en voz alta.

_"Estimado Señor Emmett King,_

_Junto con saludarle, le escribo para reconfirmar la reunión con la Señora Esme Cullen el próximo miércoles a las 11:00 hrs, pero en dependencias de E. C. P. Company, mañana se le adjuntará un correo electrónico con la clave provisoria para hacer uso del estacionamiento, necesito saber en cuantos autos vienen en su comitiva para reservar los estacionamientos._

_La Señora Cullen ruega puntualidad._

_Sin otro particular se despide,_

_Rosalie Hartley_

_Asistente de Gerencia_

_E. C. P. Company"_

-¡TE DIJE QUE ERA UNA VIEJA ZORRA EMMY! - gritó Agnes de rabia

-Tranquilízate Agnes, no es la primera vez que un cliente cambia el lugar de encuentro, queremos el trabajo y necesitas la información, iré junto a mi equipo, presentaré el proyecto, utilizaré mis encantos y ella firmará éste contrato - respondió señalando la carpeta.

-Deja que de ahora en adelante tu secretaria se comunique con los Cullen, te necesito lejos de Hartley, puede ser peligroso - él asintió en confirmación.

-Emmy una cosa más.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Necesito que ocupes todos tus encantos y no solo firme el contrato, nosotros vamos por información.

-Con una sonrisa bastara

-No Emmett, no entiendes, es una rata dura de roer, necesito más que eso, sedúcela, a ella le gustan los niñitos envueltos.

-No Agnes eso no... No me van las viejas

-La has visto, ella es guapa, bastante operada, pero ya estás acostumbrado a eso

-No... Agnes, lo que me pides ya es demasiado

-Te acostaste con la secretaria, ¿qué más da incluir a la patrona del fundo?

-Un cuerpo envidiable y sexo increíble, ponte tu… eso hace la diferencia.

-Emmy haré lo que sea - dijo con un puchero en la cara.

-Okay... Un remember – respondió con seguridad.

-¿Ese es tu precio? Que bajo caes, pero está bien. Si lo haces bien lo tendrás

-Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

-Si es un trato - ambos estrecharon las manos y Agnes le paso una tarjeta y él la leyó.

-¿Le Bernardine? – preguntó.

-Si, a la Señora Cullen le gustan los mariscos, tratare de poner una caja de pastillas azules a tu sopa - se rió.

-No llegaré tan lejos Agnes, solo una cena con una mujer mayor.

-Hicimos un trato, yo iré a cenar a otro lugar el miércoles con Edward.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó molesto.

-Porque también necesito información, así que él estará fuera de su casa, Alice en L.A. en un concurso de diseñadores independientes y Carlisle estará en Europa toda la semana, así que tienes su casa libre para hacer lo que quieras. Ya sabes Emmy, un trato es un trato.

Ella beso su mejilla y tomó 2 carpetas ya que iría a cerrar contrato con 2 empresas que estaban pendientes.

_~~Vendetta~~_

Después de una ardua jornada, Agnes fue a finiquitar los detalles de los contratos firmados y a poner en marcha los proyectos junto al equipo correspondiente, se hizo tarde para almorzar y Emmett ya no estaba en la oficina, así que fue a comer una ensalada antes de regresar a su hogar.

El restaurante estaba casi vacío, así que sacó su Iphone y escuchó un poco de música y aprovechó de mandarle un mensaje a Edward para ponerse de acuerdo para su salida del miércoles.

_-"Hola Edward, ¿qué tal tu día"_

_-"¿Quién es? EC"_

_-"Perdón por no firmar, tonta yo, es Agnes Wrigth."_

_-"¡Hey Agnes!, bien y ¿tu? ¿Qué tal el día? EC"_

_-"Todo muy bien... Sigue en pie la invitación para cenar el miércoles?AW"_

_-"Por supuesto, ¿qué tipo de comida te gustaría comer? EC"_

_-"Me da igual, no soy mañosa. AW"_

_-"Te parece Le Bernardine... Es un restaurante fino y creo que te podría gustar. EC"_

_-"Que te parece ir a Balthazar me han dicho que el ambiente es jovial, la comida muy buena y está en Soho. AW"_

_-"Por mi está bien, paso por ti a las 18:00, para llegar tranquilos, ¿está bien? EC"_

_-"Perfecto, hasta el miércoles. AW"_

_-"O hasta mañana si te veo en Central Park un beso. EC"_ - Ella no respondió a ese último mensaje, terminó de comer, pagó la cuenta y se fue a su loft, luego de un día productivo merecía un largo y relajante baño.

_~~Vendetta~~_

Llegó el esperado día miércoles, Emmett se presentó solo en la oficina de _E. C. P. Company_, llegó a la recepción a las 10:50 a.m, le dieron su pase de visita y subió hasta el duodécimo piso, una vez que salió del ascensor lo esperaba una sonriente Rosalie.

-Emmett, llegas a tiempo, ¿cómo estás? No has respondido mis llamados. – ella hizo un puchero.

-Lo siento Rosalie he estado muy ocupado.

-Está bien, ¿te parece salir a cenar hoy?

-No puedo cariño, esta semana es muy dura – el miró la hora – ¿será que la Señora Cullen estará disponible?

-Dame un momento - ella se acercó a su escritorio y marcó el anexo de su jefa – Acompáñame por favor. – Ellos pasaron a una oficina de un blanco inmaculado, con un estilo bastante minimalista, Esme Cullen llevaba su cabello tomado en un moño haciendo lucir un elegante y estilizado cuello y un traje Dolce Gabbana de color azul, que resaltaba cada una de sus bien cuidadas curvas, ella se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Emmett en tono de saludo, luego hizo una seña para que tomara asiento frente a ella, mientras Rosalie estaba de pie esperando para tomar nota de la reunión.

Esme miró por un momento a Emmett, ese aspecto jovial y varonil llamaba mucho su atención, pero cuando abrió la boca para agradecer la reunión su tono de voz la cautivó.

-Rosalie puedes retirarte – dijo señalando la puerta

-Pero Señora Cullen, debo tomar notas – ella no quería dejar la sala, sabía que el lobo acecharía a su presa.

-He dicho que puedes retirarte.

-Si Señora – ella se fue taconeando más de la cuenta, haciendo notar su enfado.

-Pues bien debo decir Señor King que su propuesta me sorprende, ha mejorado lo que yo quería.

-Bueno Señora Cullen – ella interrumpió.

-Dime Esme por favor – le solicitó

-Esme, mi empresa se dedica a satisfacer de plena manera las necesidades de las empresas que nos contactan – dijo en un tono grave y luego sonrió y en sus mejillas se marcaron sus particulares hoyuelos.

-¿Cuándo estará listo el sistema para mi empresa?

-Si firmamos el contrato hoy, a mediados de la próxima semana estará instalado en todos los departamentos que solicitó.

-Eres eficiente Emmett, me agrades – el sonrió en respuesta

-Aquí está el contrato, si gusta puede leerlo con calma, pero es el mismo que mi secretaria le envió a la vuestra – ella tomó la carpeta que le ofreció Emmett, leyó el contrato y luego tomó su pluma y firmó.

-Perfecto, a fines de la próxima semana le daré el feedback de sus servicios.

-Créame Esme que este sistema cambiará la vida de su empresa, ya no tendrá más robos de información.

-Eso espero, hoy en día la seguridad electrónica es fundamental.

-Ha sido un gusto hacer negocios con usted – él se puso de pie y estiró la mano, a lo que ella respondió con un beso en la mejilla.

-Creo que los buenos negocios se celebran, esa es mi tradición para que funcionen a la perfección, que le parece una cena de celebración – él sonrió en su interior.

-Por supuesto, ¿le gustan los mariscos?

-Adoro los mariscos – respondió con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Celebremos en Le Bernardine, ¿desea que la pase a buscar? – preguntó con cautela.

-Conozco el camino perfectamente, lo espero a las 19:30 hrs, no se haga esperar, no soy paciente – fue lo último que dijo antes de dejarlo en la puerta de entrada de su oficina y luego que salió cerró la puerta tras él, Rosalie se levantó de su silla inmediatamente al ver la sonrisa triunfal de Emmett.

-¿Firmó el contrato?

-Así es, gracias Rosalie, que tengas un buen día.

-Emm – ella lo llamó por lo que él volteó

-¿Qué?

-Ten cuidado, ella no es lo que aparenta – le dijo antes de que él le cerrara un ojo coquetamente y luego se fuera.

_~~Vendetta~~_

Más tarde en la mansión de los Cullen, Edward estaba en la cocina, bebiendo jugo de naranja de la caja y Esme lo miró molesta cuando lo sorprendió.

-¡Que asco Edward!, ya estás mayorcito para que hagas esta clase de cosas.

-No es tan grave mamá – el dejó la caja en el refrigerador y cuando pasó por el lado de Esme que estaba de brazos cruzados la besó en su frente.

-¿Vas a salir? – Preguntó con cautela al verlo vestido más arreglado que de costumbre.

-Si, iré a cenar con una amiga y luego a Prestige.

-Entonces supongo que llegas mañana, ¿verdad?

-Supones bien madre, que tengas una buena noche, te quiero – él se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y ella no dijo nada, tenía la casa vacía, le quedaban 70 minutos para arreglarse y disfrutar una larga velada con aquel joven empresario.

* * *

**Queridos amigos muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, mensajes privados, sus favoritos y alertas.**

**Muchas gracias también a las lectoras anónimas, si les gusta la historia las invitamos a dejarnos un rw para tener un feedback.**

**Gracias totales a **_**monikcullen009**__** – Bre – Monita – ketty - **__**Cydirella**__** - **__**kariswan**__** - **__** - F**__**ernaskaia**__** – MaluC – Andr3it4 - **__**JuliettaCullen**__** - **__**IsisWhitlock**__** – Isa - **__**pattytastar**__** – Lu – Clo – Toly - **__**macafacka**__** - **__**PameDuSa**__** - Yanny - **__**MartucaFernandez**__** - **__**PanxaCS**__** – Daysi – PaulyWyle – Paula – Pelusita – Javywis - **__** – Carolina – Danny – Beleen - **__**KittyKathyBOOM**__** - Vanne**_

**Esperamos sus comentarios, saludos y muchísimas gracias por leer.**

**Mrs Hemsworth.**


	5. Una noche distinta

Buenos días, esperamos que tengan un buen fin de semana, por estos lados nos anunciaron lluvia, asi que estamos a la espera, por mientras disfruten el siguiente capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no nos pertenecen, como todos sabemos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo los tomamos prestados una vez a la semana y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**VENDETTA**

**Capitulo 4**

_**Una noche distinta**_

Había quedado en juntarme con Edward en BALTHAZAR, un local juvenil pero elegante, él había propuesto Le Bernardine, sin dudas quería mostrar lo mejor de sí, como si pudiera conseguir algo y por eso yo le había sugerido que fuéramos a ese otro restaurante. Que equivocado estaba Edward Cullen, no me conoce en lo absoluto como para llegar a pensar de que un lugar así me podría impresionarme y o quien sabe llegar a enamorarme de él, vaya sorpresa que se llevaría esta noche.

La hora ya se estaba acercando y debía arreglar unos pequeños detalles, preparar la sorpresa para el patriarca de los Cullen y que estaba segura que no le agradaría en lo absoluto. Después de realizar la llamada correspondiente, me arreglé con un vestido verde que me quedaba sobre la rodilla, tacones a juego y un peinado sencillo, tomé mi bolso, las llaves de mi auto y abrí la puerta de mi departamento, para mi sorpresa, había un chico de mensajería especial con una gran caja y una tarjeta.

-¿Agnes Wright?- pregunto después de leer la máquina que tenía en su mano.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Tiene una entrega especial, firme aquí por favor- dijo y me paso el lápiz magnético para que firmara sobre la maquinita y lo hice.

-Gracias- le respondí entregándole el lápiz, recibí el paquete y el chico se fue.

Sobre la caja traía una pequeña tarjeta con las iníciales EC en relieve dorado, a este hombre le gustaba ser producido, saque la tarjeta y la leí.

"_Agnes, sé que no reemplaza al que estropeé pero espero que de cierta manera pueda compensar mi estúpido comportamiento de la otra noche, estoy seguro que se verá hermoso en ti._

_Besos_

_Edward Cullen"_

Y si, dentro de esa enorme caja había un vestido precioso de color blanco cuya etiqueta decía DIOR, sonreí para mis adentros y dejé la caja sobre mi cama, si esperaba verme con ese vestido tendría que esperar un poco más para eso. Volví a tomar mis llaves y esta vez sin que nadie me interrumpiera bajé hasta el estacionamiento y partí rumbo a la cena con Edward.

Había un poco de tráfico en las calles, lo normal para una ciudad tan agitada como New York, solo había que armase de paciencia, no sacaba nada con desesperarme y perder el control, eran factores ajenos a mí y tarde o temprano llegaría, Cullen tendrían que esperar.

Cuando por fin llegué, le entregué mis llaves a un Valet y me dispuse a entrar a Balthazar, pero alguien me lo impidió.

-Disculpa, eres Agnes ¿verdad?- me dijo un chico moreno, alto y de sonrisa brillante, deteniendo mi entrada con una de sus manos en mí brazo.

-Así es ¿y tú eres?- le pregunté como sin saber quién era, aunque tenía más que clara su identidad.

-Soy Jacob Black, nos conocimos hace unos días en Prestige, para mi vergüenza, no en las mejores condiciones y lamento mucho que por mi culpa se estropeara tu vestido- dijo un poco avergonzado.

-Oh, ya recuerdo quien eres, descuida es solo un vestido, fue desagradable, es verdad, pero no el fin del mundo, aunque debo decir que tu estado era muy chistoso.

-Lo sé, aun no me recupero de esa pesadilla, lamento que no pudieras ver como soy en realidad, porque te juro que no soy así- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

-mmm no lo sé señor Black ¿y si resulta que de verdad es así y esta vez arruina algo mas valioso que un vestido?- dije arrugando la frente y haciéndome la inocente.

-Por favor dime Jake y te aseguro Agnes que debes probar antes de juzgar- dijo acercándose un poco más a mí.

-Jake.

Sentí esa voz suave y aterciopelada en mi espalda, la misma que me produjo escalofríos ese día temprano en Central Park, me volteé y ahí estaba Cullen, vestido impecablemente con una camisa blanca, abierta en el cuello y sin corbata, chaqueta y pantalones negros, zapatos negros a juego, su pelo desordenado y una cara que podría jurar que era de enfado ¿hacia mí? No lo creo.

-Edd ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Jacob como si aun no entendiera la mirada fría de su amigo.

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta Jake, yo tengo una cita con esta señorita- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa y luego volviendo la vista hacia su amigo.

-Oh vaya, no lo sabía, bueno pasaba por aquí y me encontré con Agnes, no me habías dicho que te ibas a encontrar con mi amigo- dirigió esas últimas palabras a mí.

-Lo habría hecho si no me hubieras coqueteado Jacob, la verdad es que no me dejaste mucho tiempo para hablar y ya te estabas lanzando como todo un seductor, lo siento pero eso no funciona conmigo – dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Hey…. Me estabas usando- dijo Jacob llevándose una mano al corazón de manera teatral.

-No Jake, lo que pasa es que ella es demasiado buena para ti, ahora si nos disculpas tenemos un compromiso pendiente y tu nos estas retrasando- dijo Edward.

De manera un tanto posesiva puso su mano en mi baja espalda y me condujo hacia el interior del lugar donde teníamos reservación, alcance a escuchar un "nos vemos Agnes" pero no tuve tiempo de contestar porque prácticamente ya estábamos adentro, cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa, Edward como todo un caballero me ayudó a sentarme y luego el se sentó frente a mí, el mozo llego, tomó nuestras ordenes y luego nos dejo solos acompañados por un par de copas y una botella de vino tinto.

-Interesante amigo el que tienes- le dije mientras llenaba mi copa.

-Él es un tanto especial, demasiado para mi gusto.

-¿Demasiado en qué sentido?- pregunté.

-Es un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo y un mujeriego a más no poder.

-¿y tú no eres así?- le lancé.

-Solía ser así, pero la gente cambia, ya sabes, pasas por experiencias que te cambian la vida y tienes que replantearte la manera en que la estás llevando, conoces a alguien y quieres ser lo mejor para esa persona, llegar a conocerla lo que más puedas, ya sabes, ser el centro de su atención- me dice con una sonrisa torcida, esa misma sonrisa que en su club me había hecho recordar cuando éramos unos niños.

-Wow… son palabras muy profundas las que me dices, parece que de verdad has pasado por algo que te hizo cambiar en 180 grados, me pregunto cómo habrá sido el Edward rebelde.

-¿Te gustan los problemáticos?- me preguntó un poco más serio.

-No, me gusta un hombre que sabe lo que quiere, pero también que sepa divertirse, que se arriesga por lo que quiere y lucha por eso cueste lo que cueste, que no le importe lo que opinen los demás sobre él, que esté seguro de sus decisiones y que no se deje persuadir por otros.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo que dices, lamentablemente Jake no es así, aunque si no negaré que siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito.

-Se ve que son buenos amigos, cualquiera se habría molestado por como lo trataste hace un rato, pero él no, solo sonrío como sabiendo lo que pensabas y se largo, aunque en realidad tu me arrastraste hasta aquí- le dije comenzando a reír.

-Disculpa mi comportamiento Agnes, de verdad no sé que me paso pero no estoy enojado con él ni nada por el estilo, solo puedo decirte que fue un impulso del momento.

-Estás perdonado, siempre es adorable ver a un hombre celoso.

-Yo no estaba…- iba a protestar.

-Su cena señor- lo interrumpió el mozo y nos sirvió lo que habíamos ordenado.

Cuando se retiró y volvió a dejarnos solos, probé la exquisita comida que me habían traído.

-No estaba celoso- dijo finalmente Edward.

-Como sea- dije poniendo mis ojos en blanco y dándole una sonrisa, él me devolvió una también y comenzamos a comer.

Durante la cena le conté sobre mi supuesta vida en Europa, a lo que me dedicaba y que estaba en New York por negocios, que no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría por estos lados porque en algún momento volvería a Italia, pero que era seguro que por lo menos me quedaría una temporada, lo cual lo alegro y comentó que entonces tenía tiempo para convencerme de las infinitas cualidades que poseía la ciudad y que no querría irme después de que me las mostrara. Cuando estuvimos listos, Edward pagó la cuenta y salimos de Balthazar.

-Gracias Edward, ha sido una cita encantadora- le comenté mientras buscaba al Valet para que trajera mi auto.

-No creerás que esto ha terminado aquí ¿verdad?- dijo Edward y también pidió su auto.

-Pensaba que si- dije inocentemente.

-La verdad es que no ¿quieres ir a Prestige? Podemos bailar un rato si quieres y tomar otra copa- dijo alzando sus cejas como en modo de suplica.

-No en realidad.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto sorprendido, de seguro nadie se negaba a una invitación así.

-Prestige es tu terreno, te sientes cómodo en el, al igual que aquí en Balthazar, te propongo algo, ir a un lugar al que estoy segura que nunca has pisado, quiero ver cómo se comporta Edward Cullen en un lugar como ese ¿aceptas?

-No me dejas otra alternativa, acepto, pero a cambio exijo una cosa.

-¿Cuál?- por dios que no pida sexo, no puede ser tan superficial.

-Iremos en mi auto- dijo tomando mis llaves- tu auto lo mandare a dejar a tu departamento, el resto de la noche serás mi cita como corresponde ¿estamos?

-Estamos- le dije con una sonrisa.

Edward me devolvió la sonrisa y abrió la puerta del copiloto de su auto para que entrara, el fue a encargarse de que llevaran el otro auto a mi casa y cuando estuvo listo, se subió, piso el acelerador y nos fuimos.

-¿A dónde entonces?

-A Brooklyn- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Brooklyn?- pregunto horrorizado.

-Ya me escuchaste Edward, no hay vuelta atrás, si quieres que esta noche continúe, los pasajes son hacia allá.

-De acuerdo- dijo suspirando y tomo la próxima salida en la carretera la cual nos llevaba a esa dirección.

Al cabo de una hora aproximadamente, ya estábamos a las afueras de Brooklyn pub, un lugar pequeño pero con bastante concurrencia en el sector, además los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes era noche de karaoke, así que más gente llegaba al lugar. Cuando llegamos, Edward estacionó el auto y antes de bajar me volvió a mirar con cara de horror.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar ahí Agnes?

-Por favor, ni que te fueras a pegar la peste o algo así, estoy segura que te gustará ¿vamos?- dije y le di un apretón en la mano, pareció saltar ante mi contacto y después pareció relajarse un poco.

-Okey, ya estamos aquí, no puedo ser tan niñita, vamos- dijo con esa sonrisa torcida y bajamos del auto.

Entramos al lugar y ya estaba lleno, la música sonaba de fondo y ya había alguien sobre el pequeño escenario cantando una canción de Bon Jovi, nos acercamos a la barra y justo salían dos personas, lo que aprovechamos para tomar su lugar en los asientos y esperamos a que el barman se acercara.

-Debo reconocer Agnes que no está nada mal el lugar, bueno no lo puedes compara con Prestige pero aun así no está mal.

-Por supuesto que no tiene nada que ver con tu Club, aquí hay un ambiente más fraternal, la gente se relaja mas, no estoy diciendo que Prestige sea malo ni nada, solo son estilos distintos.

Edward seguía revisando el lugar con la mirada, tratando de convencerse de que el estar ahí no era una locura, yo por el contrario si lo consideraba una locura, pero lo veía como alguien valiente y eso me gustaba, podía ver al niño sobre protector que una vez fue mi amigo.

-Recibí tu paquete hoy, muy hermoso por cierto- le dije para tratar de distraerlo un poco y hacer que se relajara.

-Esperaba que te gustara.

-¿Y a que chica no le gusta un vestido de la alta costura? Un bonito detalle, muchas gracias- le sonreí.

-De nada, es lo menos que podía hacer, entonces ¿Qué quieres de beber?- dijo mientras llamaba al barman.

-Cerveza- dije sin más.

-¿Cerveza? ¿Así de simple?- preguntó con una risita.

-Puedo ser bastante simple Edward y por favor tomate una cerveza conmigo, los tragos elaborados déjalos para Prestige.

-Okey, okey, 2 cervezas por favor- le pidió al barman, a los pocos minutos llego con las 2 jarras de cerveza y Edward me paso una y levanto la suya- por una noche en el bajo mundo, que es más espectacular cuando estoy contigo Agnes Wright.

-Por todo eso que dijiste recién- dije chocando su jarra y dándole un gran sorbo a mi bebida.

Edward rompió en carcajadas por lo que le dije y después también le dio un gran sorbo a su bebida. Seguimos charlando un poco más, Edward me contaba algunas anécdotas de cuando estaba en la universidad y que nunca había estado en un lugar como este, que sus padres lo habrían matado y enviado a un reformatorio si alguna vez se enteraban de aquello, pero que ahora que era independiente ya no le importaba en realidad, escuchaba atentamente a todo lo que me comentaba y tomaba nota de lo que podía utilizar más adelante en mi favor, la hora había pasado tan rápido a su lado que cuando mire mi reloj ya eran las 3 am y nos habíamos tomado por lo menos 4 jarras de cerveza cada uno.

_-¿Quién se atreve con la última canción de la noche?- _Se escucho decir y se me ocurrió una idea.

-Edward tengo un reto para ti- le dije.

-Haber dime, me encantan los desafíos- dije poniéndose mas derecho.

-Te reto a que subas al escenario y cantes.

-Yo no canto, pero si lo hiciera ¿qué gano? No creas que lo hare gratis.

-Veamos… si lo haces ganas una segunda cita conmigo- le sonreí.

-Creía que eso ya era un hecho- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nunca des nada por sentado conmigo Edward, y ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

-Acepto, un trato es un trato, yo canto y tu sales conmigo otra vez- dijo estirando su mano.

-Es un trato- dije y estreche su mano. Se paró de manera teatral y se dirigió al escenario, tomo el micrófono y la música empezó a sonar, era una canción de Nickelback y adoptando una postura de Rockstar que me hizo reír a carcajadas empezó a cantar.

_well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight__  
__I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me__  
__ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh__  
__that shit makes me bat shit crazy__  
__we've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out_

-Woooooo vamos Edward- le grite y él me cerró un ojo.

_We're going off tonight__  
__to kick out every light__  
__to get anything that we want__  
__To drink everything in sight__  
__We're going till the world stops turning__  
__while we burn it to the ground tonight__  
__ooooohhhhhhh_

Tenían un buen timbre de voz para alguien que dice no cantar nunca, ya le sacaría cualquier información sobre eso, por ahora estaba fascinada viéndolo cantar, se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando como nunca y la gente también lo hacía, ya que lo animaban a seguir cantando, cuando terminó la canción recibió los aplausos y vítores del público y quien dirigía la noche lo animó a volver otro día por otra ronda. Cuando llegó a mi lado venía con una sonrisa triunfante de oreja a oreja y yo le aplaudí.

-Eso fue… wow, menos mal que no cantas nunca sino con que me encuentro.

-Estaba diciendo la verdad, nunca canto, pero no dije que lo hiciera mal.

-Tienes razón, bueno te mereces tu premio.

-Asi es, una segunda ci…

No lo deje terminar, me acerque más a él, pase mi mano por su cuello y pegue mis labios a los suyos, lo sentí temblar pero después bajo sus manos a mi cintura y me apegó mas a él, demandando más en ese beso, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo y antes de que perdiera la cordura me separé de él agitada. Nos quedamos mirando por un segundo, no sabía si había bebido demasiado o era algo real lo que sentía, pero podía ver la pasión reflejada en los ojos verdes de Edward, más brillantes que nunca.

-Eso..

-Por las agallas y la canción que estuvo muy buena.

-Puedo volver a cantar si quieres- dijo dándose la vuelta pero lo agarré de la camisa y se lo impedí.

-Vamos Chad Kroeger, creo que ya tuviste bastante por esta noche y es tarde- le dije con una risita.

Me devolvió la sonrisa, tomó mi mano y salimos del pub, nos subimos a su auto y me llevó de vuelta a mi departamento, cuando llegamos, detuvo el auto y me quedó mirando.

-Ha sido una noche espectacular, más de lo que esperaba Agnes, gracias por aceptar salir conmigo.

-Gracias a ti Edward, lo pasé muy bien y me alegro que aceptaras mi reto.

-Valió la pena, créeme, tenemos que repetirlo otro día.

-Cuando quieras- dijo acercándome, iba a besarme otra vez pero lo detuve poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Solo uno por noche Rockstar- le dije sonriendo.

-Mmm… tendremos que hacer algo al respecto, ya te quitaré esa estúpida regla que tienes.

-Haz meritos Edward- dije y besé la comisura de sus labios- buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- se despidió, baje del auto y el esperó a que entrara al edificio y después se marchó.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento dejé mi bolso, me saqué los tacos y me tiré de espaldas sobre la cama, si bien la cita había sido con planes de venganza, no mentía cuando dije que lo había disfrutado y ese beso fue más de lo que esperaba ¿significaba algo? Aun no lo sabía y me daba miedo averiguarlo así que trate de dejar esos pensamientos a un lado por este momento, estaba en eso cuando mi teléfono sonó y en pantalla había un mensaje.

"_Gracias por el dato, esto saldrá mañana. JS"_

Junto al mensaje venían unas fotos adjuntas y eran de Edward junto a mi llegando al pub en Brooklyn, otra de los 2 bebiendo cerveza, Edward en el escenario cantando, nuestro beso y después subiéndonos a su auto, mañana ardería Troya o mejor dicho el imperio Cullen.

* * *

**Queridos amigos muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, mensajes privados, sus favoritos y alertas.**

**Muchas gracias también a las lectoras anónimas, si les gusta la historia las invitamos a dejarnos un rw para tener un feedback.**

**Gracias totales a****_monikcullen009_****_– Bre – Monita – ketty -_****_Cydirella_****_-_****_kariswan_****_-_****_- Fernaskaia_****_– MaluC – Andr3it4 -_****_JuliettaCullen_****_-_****_IsisWhitlock_****_– Isa -_****_pattytastar_****_– Lu – Clo – Toly -_****_macafacka_****_-_****_PameDuSa_****_- Yanny -_****_MartucaFernandez_****_-_****_PanxaCS_****_– Daysi – PaulyWyle – Paula – Pelusita – Javywis_****_– Carolina – Danny – Beleen - KittyKathyBOOM_****_– Vanne - - Maite-Pola – DanniPhill – Mona -Krakolitop - - LuCSwan - suhaylc - jewelfish19_**

**Esperamos sus comentarios, saludos y muchísimas gracias por leer.**

**Mrs Hemsworth.**


	6. No quiero ser tu amigo

Buenos días, esperamos que tengan un buen fin de semana, aqui estamos con mucho frio, temperaturas bajas pero hoy salio el Sol yahooo, asi que hay que aprovecharlo un poquito, por mientras disfruten el siguiente capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no nos pertenecen, como todos sabemos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo los tomamos prestados una vez a la semana y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Edward POV**

La cita con Agnes no fue para nada como lo esperaba, fue mucho mejor sin duda, estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres fáciles, que con un par de halagos, regalos caros y visitas a lugares de lujo caían rendidas a tus pies, una revolcada por una noche y muchas gracias por tus servicios, pero con Agnes todo era distinto, ese misterio que la rodea me hace querer más de ella y el no saber cómo piensa me mantiene intrigado, no sé que esperar de ella y eso me fascina, es distinta y por alguna razón que desconozco, no quiero dejarla ir.

Jamás me esperé un beso como el de anoche, si bien quise besarla desde el momento en que la vi en Prestige, supe que no sería fácil cuando por culpa de Jake derramé mi bebida sobre su vestido, aun me avergüenza recordarlo, tampoco soy un hombre de compromisos, me prometí a mi mismo que jamás volvería a tener una relación seria desde aquella vez hace 4 años, pero Agnes hacia que ese deseo volviera a mí, ella no era alguien para pasar la noche y listo, era alguien por la cual desear mas día a día ¿me estaba volviendo loco? Creo que sí, sonreí como idiota y me tapé la cara con la Almohada.

-¡EDWARD!- me llegó el grito de mi madre desde algún lugar de la casa.

-¿Y ahora qué?- dije sacándome la almohada y viendo la hora en el reloj sobre mi velador, las 13:00 hrs.

Sentía como mi madre avanzaba taconeando fuerte y se acercaba apresurada por uno de los pasillos de la casa, 5…4…3…2…1… la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe y vi a mi madre parada en la puerta enojada.

-¿Donde está, Edward?- dijo entrando.

-¿Donde está quien?- le pregunté mientras me enderezaba en la cama.

-¿Dónde está la chica? ¿O es que se fue temprano?- dijo mientras abría la puerta del baño en mi pieza, lo revisaba y al no encontrar a nadie saltó a mi armario.

-No tengo idea de quien estás hablando mamá- la vista era para la risa, mi madre histérica tratando de encontrarme con una chica en la cama, como si eso fuera a pasar.

-Te conozco Edward, eres mi hijo y sé lo que haces, además estas desnudo en tu cama y quiero que me digas en este momento lo que está pasando- sus mejillas rojas de la rabia, si parece que ya echa humos por los oídos.

-Mamá en primer lugar, duermo desnudo desde los 15, deberías saberlo, en segundo lugar ¿de verdad crees que traería a una chica a la casa de mis padres para tener sexo bajo su techo y que en cualquier momento uno de ellos pueda entrar? No gracias y en tercer lugar ya tengo 28 años, un poquito grande para que tenga que darte explicaciones de lo que hago con mi vida- me levante de la cama sin importarme que me viera desnudo, saque unos bóxer del cajón de la ropa interior y me los puse.

-Aun así Edward, tienes un apellido que respetar y no voy a permitir que una estúpida lo arruine, así que por favor ten la dignidad de explicarme que significa esto- dijo y me paso su Ipad.

Me refregué los ojos para ver mejor y cuando mi vista ya estaba clara pude ver las fotos donde aparecíamos Agnes y yo en el bar, bebiendo, besándonos, yo cantando y después subiéndonos a mi auto y todo bajo un gran titular "La Oveja negra de la familia", la furia empezó a crecer y levanté la vista a mi madre.

-¿Contrataste a alguien para que me siguiera?- dije devolviéndole su Ipad furioso.

-Por supuesto que no y si así fuera las fotos no saldrían en una página amarillista, ¡La Oveja Negra de la Familia Edward! Se puede saber que estabas haciendo en ese lugar de cuarta categoría y montando un espectáculo con quizás qué clase de mujeres.

-Solo pasando el rato, nada que tu no hayas hecho alguna vez madre- le dije mientras buscaba mi teléfono, tenía una llamada que realizar.

-¿Qué crees que va a decir tu padre? ¿Que no piensas en cómo podría afectar esto a su carrera política?- puso una mano en su cabeza como tratando de entender la situación.

-No es para tanto, en todo caso es solo una revista insignificante y con respecto a la carrera de Papá, no veo que tan mal le pueda ser, así ven que también me relaciono con la clase obrera si así quieres llamarlo, ahora por favor ¿puedes dejarme solo?

-Esto no ha terminado aquí Edward, aun no me has dicho quien es esa arpía con la que te besuqueabas.

-No te atrevas a llamarla así- le dije en tono amenazante, lo que la sorprendió.

-Ten cuidado Edward, podrás ser un adulto pero yo aun soy tu madre y te quiero, solo busco lo mejor para ti, aunque tú no puedas verlo- dijo eso, dio media vuelta y se fue.

En cuanto salió de la habitación quise disculparme por como la había tratado, jamás había sido así con ella, pero que tratara de arpía a alguien que ya me importaba más de lo que debería ser, hacia que saliera en mi un Edward protector que jamás había conocido. Busqué en mi teléfono el número de Agnes y la llamé, después de un par de tonos, contestó.

-No sabía si contestarte o no- dijo sin siquiera decir hola.

-Ya lo has visto- dije suspirando.

-Así es ¿ahora tendré que andar arrancando como loca de los paparazis? ¿Es alguna clase de estrategia esta de que nos sigan y publiquen fotos?- se oía enojada y con razón.

-Para nada Agnes, me ha sorprendido y molestando tanto como a ti, de hecho acabo de pelear con mi madre por lo mismo, pensaba que ella estaba detrás de todo esto, es un poco obsesiva conmigo cuando se trata de citas, pero me ha dicho que no ha sido obra suya, aun tengo mis dudas pero quiero que sepas que jamás te haría algo así.

-Bueno y ¿que pasara ahora? ¿Paso a ser una más en tu lista de conquistas?

-Por supuesto que no, te dije que ya no soy como antes, si fueras una más en mi lista no te habría llamado, me habría dado lo mismo lo que salió en esa revista, pero no es así… ¿crees que podrías vernos hoy?

-¿Te refieres a una cita? Estoy un poco ocupada hoy, lidiando con algunas cosas de la empresa y además rechazando llamadas de gente curiosa de los medios que no se cansan de preguntarme desde cuando estamos saliendo.

-No una cita, solo conversar, pasar el rato juntos, Agnes de verdad quiero conocerte más y no quiero que este impase que hemos tenido con la prensa sea un motivo para que te alejes de mi, por favor- ya parecía una súplica, pero no quería que saliera huyendo.

-De acuerdo, mira en este momento voy entrando a una reunión, ¿te parece si más tarde nos juntamos? Puedes venir a mi departamento, no quiero un lugar público por ahora.

-Perfecto, como a las 7 puede ser

-A las 7 está bien, adiós Edward-se despidió.

-Adiós Agnes, nos vemos- me despedí también.

Por lo menos me sentía un poco mas aliviado, la volvería a ver esta tarde, por ahora debía volver a Prestige, era mi club y el encargado del lugar y como la noche anterior no había ni asomado la nariz por el lugar debía hablar con Jake sobre como andaban las cosas y tal vez pedirle una disculpa por cómo había actuado ayer, así que tomando las llaves de mi Aston Martin me dirigí a Prestige.

**Agnes POV**

Esperaba la llamada de Edward, las cosas estaban saliendo tal cual como lo había planeado, seguramente su madre debe haber pegado el grito en el cielo cuando vio las fotos, por ella no sentía ningún remordimiento, se merecía la humillación pública y mucho más y esto solo está empezando, lo que si no había esperado sentir era lastima o compasión por la situación en la que estaba Edward, pero si las cosas seguían como lo esperaba, pronto no tendría que preocuparme de eso, estaría comiendo de la palma de mi mano y dejaría a su familia completamente de lado.

Como le había dicho a Edward, estaba a punto de entrar a una reunión, pero con Emmett, necesitaba saber si le había sacado alguna información a la vieja verde de Esme Cullen, así que después de saludar a su secretaria y preguntar por él, entré a su oficina, detrás de un enorme escritorio estaba sentado Emmy con cara de pocos amigos y mirándome.

-Hola Emmy ¿Qué tal la cita con la vieja?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba frente a él.

-Bien y por lo visto parece que a ti también te fue bien- dijo gruñendo y lanzando la revista donde estaban las fotos por el escritorio.

-Ah si…fue bastante interesante a decir verdad- le dije mientras agarraba la revista y la hojeaba.

-Agnes…- gruño

-Emmett…- le respondí de la misma manera.

-¿Te acostaste con el ayer?- preguntó

-No tengo porque contestarte esa pregunta

-¡Lo hiciste! Maldita sea Agnes- dijo levantándose y golpeando la mesa- no puedo creer que te entregues tan fácilmente a alguien como ese tipo.

-No sé a qué viene tanto escándalo Emmett, no es algo que tú no hayas hecho antes, es más, no veo el punto de este ataque de celos si así se le puede llamar cuando no tienes ni el más mínimo derecho, tu y yo no estamos juntos, ambos podemos hacer lo que queramos y por si no te quedo claro desde el primer momento en que te explique mis planes, todo es de manera estratégica y con un solo fin, destruir a los Cullen.

-¿Y eso incluye a tu nuevo novio?- masculló

-Si es necesario, aunque aun no es mi novio y para que dejes esta pataleta infantil, solo fue un beso, no me acosté con él- su cara cambio a sorpresa y tranquilidad, abrió la boca para decir algo pero no lo deje hablar- aun no termino- le dije levantando un dedo- debes saber Emmett que no estoy dispuesta a retroceder, haré lo que sea necesario con tal de lograr mis objetivos y no voy a permitir que ni tu ni nadie se interponga en ello, así que espero no encontrarme otra vez con una actitud de tu parte como la que acabo de ver ¿entendido?

-Me queda muy claro, pero déjame dejarte algo en claro a ti también- dijo acercándose- no soy tu marioneta, soy tu socio y si acepto hacer lo que me pides es porque aun creo en el trasfondo de tu plan, pero en cuanto vea que este se desvía o que por seguir con tu sed de venganza arruinaras tu vida, voy a intervenir de la manera que sea necesaria, te guste o no y te sacaré de todo esto, no sabrás cuando ni donde o en qué momento, pero pasará, no dejaré que te destruyas en esto Agnes- pasó su mano suavemente por mi mejilla bajando a mi mentón, me miró por un momento y después bajo la mano y se dio la vuelta para volver a sentarse en su escritorio.

-Okey, ahora que hemos aclarado nuestros puntos de vista, me puedes decir cómo te fue anoche con ella.

-Bien, la llevé a cenar al lugar en que quedamos, hablamos de negocios principalmente y lo interesante fue cuando me pidió que la siguiera a su casa ya que quería discutir algo más conmigo.

-¿Y bien?- pregunté interesada.

-Bueno los mariscos surtieron efecto, se puso más cariñosa y quería llegar a la cama a toda costa, se ve que es una mujer muy fogosa, pero no llegamos a tanto, esa mujer parece una caja fuerte en lo referente a su familia y quién sabe qué clase de secretos tenga.

-Pero Emmett ¡En la cama es cuando hablan! ¡Tendrías que haber llegado hasta las últimas con ella!

-¡No soy un maldito prostituto Agnes! Si quieres que me acueste con ella será solo una vez, no muchas veces ¡tengo dignidad por dios! Además descubrí que hay ciertas formas en que puedo sacarle información a una mujer de a poco, le prometí que pasaría pero no todavía, que por mientras nos veríamos seguido.

-¿Y eso fue todo?- dije cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, estaba empezando a enojarme otra vez.

-Tranquila princesa, no he llegado a la mejor parte- dijo acomodándose en su gran sillón de ejecutivo- mientras las cosas se estaban poniendo calientes entre nosotros, Esme me dijo que su esposo está haciendo algo para asegurar los votos de su candidatura, hará alguna movida sucia, más detalles no me dio, pero ya creo que podremos averiguarlo- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y eso como será?

-Bueno, mientras ella se estaba poniendo más cómoda y buscaba una botella de vino en su cava, ingrese al sistema interno de seguridad de su casa e instale un programa fantasma, ahora todo lo que pase en esa casa lo podremos ver en esta computadora- dijo y abrió un portátil.

Me levante apresurada de mi asiento y fui al otro lado del escritorio y me puse detrás de Emmett, en la pantalla del portátil habían varias imágenes que mostraban lo que estaba pasando en la casa de los Cullen en este momento, mostraba todas las cámaras de seguridad, con sonido y a la vez grababa lo que pasaba.

-Emmy esto es…. ¡Genial! así tendremos más control sobre lo que pasa en esa casa ¡bien hecho!- dije emocionada y pase mi mano por su cuello y luego por su cabello como haciendo una caricia y felicitándolo por lo que había conseguido.

-Agnes… por favor no hagas eso- dijo tiritando.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa?- pregunté sin entender.

-Eso que haces con la mano, cuando estábamos juntos siempre hacías eso y provocaba ciertos efectos en mi y acabo de descubrir que aun surte el mismo efecto así que por favor….¿puedes no hacerlo?- dijo la última parte un poco más despacio.

-Ups, lo siento Emmett- dije retirando mi mano, empecé a sentir un poco de calor en la cara y fui a por mi bolso- será mejor que me vaya, tengo otras cosas que hacer y amm… te dejo con tus… amm cosas, nos vemos Emmy- dije un poco torpe y empecé a caminar para salir de la oficina.

-Agnes

-¿Si?- dije y me volví

-El portátil- dijo y lo extendió con su mano.

-Ah sí, verdad, que estúpida- dije y fui a buscarlo, lo tome y con un "Adiós" salí de la oficina, había sido un momento incomodo y lo mejor era volar de ahí, iría a casa a preparar algo para cuando Edward pasara.

**Edward POV**

Después de hablar con Jake y dejar en claro lo que había pasado ayer, estaba un poco más tranquilo, no me gustaba estar enfadado con él, mi mejor amigo y aunque él no estaba enfadado, si le había sorprendido mi actitud tan celosa y posesiva. Hablamos un par de cosas más sobre el club y después nos despedimos. Antes de irme del club, pase a la reserva de licores que teníamos y saque uno de los mejores vinos, no estaría de más tomarnos un par de copas con Agnes mientras hablábamos.

Conduje un buen rato hasta que llegue al departamento de Agnes, estacioné y después de poner la alarma de mi auto entré al Hall del edificio, le pregunte al conserje por el departamento de Agnes y después de que el llamara para confirmar que podía pasar, me dejó entrar y fui directo al ascensor. Cuando llegué a su piso camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento y toqué.

-Hola- me dijo cuando abrió la puerta.

-Hola, traje una ofrenda de paz por el mal rato- dije y le mostré la botella.

-Pasa, no era necesario- dijo con una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para entrar, la seguí y cerré la puerta.

-Aun así, no me gusta llegar con las manos vacías, bonito lugar por cierto- dije admirando su amplio departamento, tenía una chimenea que estaba encendida e iluminaba gran parte del lugar- muy acogedor.

-Gracias, eres el primero en entrar- dijo acercándose con un par de copas.

-¿De verdad?- dije entusiasmado.

-Así es, hace poco que vivo acá, no tengo muchos amigos y no invito a cualquiera a mi casa.

-Vaya, soy afortunado, gracias por eso- dije mientras habría la botella y vertía un poco en ambas copas.

-¿Y de que querías hablar precisamente?- dijo sentándose al lado de la chimenea en el suelo, apoyando su espalda de uno de los sofás.

-Sobre lo que paso esta mañana, lo de las revistas- me senté a su lado- de verdad que no fue ninguna clase de estrategia de mi parte ni de mi familia y tampoco quiero que quedes como una más en la lista de conquistas- le dije haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Tal parece que eso era lo que pretendía la revista, aunque era un claro ataque hacia ti "La oveja negra de la familia" ¿estás bien con eso? Siento si te cause algún tipo de problema al llevarte a ese lugar, solo quería que te divirtieras un poco.

-No te preocupes por eso, no es tu culpa, son los medios, siempre andan pendiente de mi y de lo que hago, es por mi padre, pronto serán las elecciones a Alcalde y como es uno de los candidatos, siempre vigilan a la familia, es por eso que he estado comportándome mejor estas últimas semanas, por requerimiento de él, se supone que debemos ser una familia fuerte y unida, un modelo para la ciudad y que por lo tanto la gente vote con confianza por su próximo líder.

-Parece que si eras un chico malo antes- dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su copa.

-Por un tiempo lo fui, pase por mi etapa de rebeldía como todos, salía con una chica distinta cada noche y a la mañana siguiente desaparecía, nunca tuve el sentido de la responsabilidad hasta que tuve Prestige, ahí las cosas empezaron a cambiar, conocí a alguien y las cosas no terminaron bien, así que seguí en el ritmo de fiestero pero solo por mantener una careta, todo el mundo quiere al popular y por lo mismo quiere estar donde esa persona este, por eso el negocio ha ido bien, pero en el fondo no soy ese tipo superficial que se ve en las revistas.

-Y me dices esto por qué…

-Porque no quiero que te lleves una mala impresión de mi Agnes, seré sincero contigo, me gustas y mucho- dije dejando mi copa de lado y tomando una de sus manos- y quiero ser algo más que un amigo, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así por alguien y no quiero que ese sentimiento muera, no me importa lo que digan las revistas o lo que piensen los demás, solo me interesa saber qué es lo que piensas sobre esto, lo que piensas de mi y si crees que es posible un algo más entre nosotros- y ahí estaba, me abría a alguien otra vez y sentía ese cosquilleo de incertidumbre.

-Edward, vine a New York por negocios, lo sabes, no andaba buscando una relación por que en algún momento tendría que volver a Italia, pero al igual que tu, también siento algo por ti, aun no sé lo que es y me da miedo la verdad descubrirlo ¿y si no resulta?- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿No es mejor haberlo intentado a quedarse con un "qué habría pasado"?- dije acercándome más.

Esos labios tan perfectos me llamaban, deseaba volver a besarla y lo haría, acaricié su rostro suavemente y junte nuestros labios en un dulce beso, sentía millones de descargas eléctricas recorrer mi cuerpo y esas cosquillas que hace tiempo no sentía se apoderaron de mi estomago, poco a poco el beso empezó a intensificarse y la apegue mas a mí, ella deseaba esto tanto como yo y me lo confirmo un pequeño gemido que salió de sus labios, finalicé el beso y junte nuestras frentes y aspire el esquicito aroma a miel que desprendía su pelo.

-¿Entonces?- pregunté.

-Si- contesto- quiero intentarlo.

-¿Crees que puedes olvidar tu estúpida regla de un beso por noche?-le dije sonriendo.

-Claro que si, por como besas no me conformo con uno solo por noche- dijo y ahora fue ella la que me beso, más intenso, reí contra sus labios y dejé que ella llevara el ritmo, me volvía loco como lo hacía, esa dominancia que a veces sacaba era raro en una mujer y me encantaba.

Después de un rato en que nos besamos como unos adolecentes, hablamos un poco más, me preguntó por Alice y le conté que estaba bien, que volvía mañana y tenía que ir a buscarla al aeropuerto, se alegró por eso y me dijo que tenía una propuesta que hacerle a mi hermana y que estaba segura que le gustaría. Quedamos de vernos al otro día y con un nuevo beso me despedí de ella.

Podía sentir la felicidad en mi interior, era como si una versión en miniatura de mi estuviera saltando como un tonto, pero a la vez había algo que me preocupaba. Apenas salí del departamento de Agnes tome una decisión que por irresponsable e inmaduro había postergado, pero si quería iniciar una relación seria con ella no podía jugar con eso, no mas, saqué mi celular y llamé.

-Diga- contesto la voz de mi amigo.

-Jasper soy Edward ¿estás en tu consulta aun?

-Sí, estaba por irme ya pero puedo esperar ¿pasó algo?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, tenemos que hablar, voy a…voy a hacer lo que me habías dicho, quiero comenzar con el tratamiento.

-¡Gracias a Dios Edward! Ven inmediatamente, te espero para que hablemos en detalle y preparemos todo.

-Okey, estoy en una media hora por allá.

-Estupendo, adiós Edward.

-Adiós- corté. Encendí mi auto y pisé el acelerador rumbo al trabajo de Jasper

* * *

**Queridos amigos muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, mensajes privados, sus favoritos y alertas.**

**Muchas gracias también a las lectoras anónimas, a las nuevas lectoras, si les gusta la historia las invitamos a dejarnos un rw para tener un feedback.**

**Gracias totales a****_monikcullen009_****_– Bre – Monita – ketty -_****_Cydirella_****_-_****_kariswan_****_-_****_- Fernaskaia_****_– MaluC – Andr3it4 -_****_JuliettaCullen_****_-_****_IsisWhitlock_****_– Isa -_****_pattytastar_****_– Lu – Clo – Toly -_****_macafacka_****_-_****_PameDuSa_****_- Yanny -_****_MartucaFernandez_****_-_****_PanxaCS_****_– Daysi – PaulyWyle – Paula – Pelusita – Javywis_****_– Carolina – Danny – Beleen - KittyKathyBOOM_****_– Vanne - - Maite-Pola – DanniPhill – Mona -Krakolitop - - LuCSwan - suhaylc - jewelfish19_**

**Esperamos sus comentarios, si se me paso alguna lectora me lo hacen saber para incluirlas en el proximo capitulo, saludos y muchísimas gracias por leer.**

**Mrs Hemsworth.**


	7. Un Obstáculo en tu camino

**Y aquí estamos en horario ¡Prime!, como se ha hecho costumbre, les cuento como va el clima en Chile y es que, esta semana nos llego la primavera por adelantado, lo que significa ¡SOL Y CALOR! y es que a esta Mrs Hemsworth le encanta la primavera pero mas el verano, en fin, sin mas preambulos les dejo el siguiente capitulo, que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no nos pertenecen, como todos sabemos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo los tomamos prestados una vez a la semana y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 6

Un obstáculo en tu camino

Edward condujo por la carretera central unos veinte minutos, tomó la salida que necesitaba y a los pocos minutos estaba afuera de un enorme edificio de 20 pisos, estacionó en el subterráneo y al bajar de su auto activó la alarma. Una vez dentro del edificio fue al ascensor, marcó el piso 15 y esperó mientras poco a poco iba subiendo por cada piso. Sabía que debía compartir lo que le pasaba con alguien más, su familia, sus amigos o incluso Agnes ¿sería injusto para ella el que quisiera tener una relación formal, hacer que se enamorara de él si existía cierto peligro en ello? sonaba egoísta pero no iba a rendirse, no ahora, alguna vez lo pensó pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando ya había llegado al piso quince y las puertas se abrieron, con paso firme y decidido se acercó hacia la secretaria y la saludó.

-Buenas noches- saludó Edward de manera cordial.

-Buenas noches, Edward hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí ¿todo bien?- preguntó la secretaría.

-Sí, vengo a ver a Jasper.

-¿Tienes cita con él? No recuerdo haber visto tu nombre en la lista- dijo bajando la vista a su computador.

-No, pero me está esperando.

-Espera un momento cielo, déjame llamarlo- dijo levantando el auricular de su teléfono- Dr. Whitlock, el Sr. Edward Cullen…okey, de inmediato- dijo y colgó- pasa Edward- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Ester- le sonrío de vuelta y entró en el despacho de su amigo.

-Al fin apareces hombre- dijo Jasper acercándose a él y dándole un fuerte abrazo- ¿tendrá algo que ver esa linda chica con la que sales en las revistas el que estés aquí finalmente?

-Wow…no sabía que leías prensa amarillista- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Siempre estoy al tanto de lo que pasa en la vida de mis amigos y ¿estoy en lo correcto?- preguntó.

-Puede ser, las cosas en mi vida están cambiando Jasper, sabes que antes no me importaba lo que me habías diagnosticado, vivía el momento, pero hace un tiempo que vengo pensando en el asunto y más desde que conocí a ésta chica, no sé, siento que puedo volver a ser feliz con alguien, sabes lo mucho que sufrí cuando Tanya me abandonó, más al saber que se había ido con uno de mis mejores amigos, pero ahora es como si quisiera formar una vida, no sé, parezco un tonto diciendo todo esto y por eso quiero tomar en serio mi vida.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Edward, sé que no has tomado la medicina que te receté, se que has seguido con tu estilo de vida lo cual no es bueno y lamento decirte que tal vez en este momento no pueda darte una buena noticia, hemos perdido prácticamente dos años, no sé en qué estado está tu enfermedad, todo depende del resultado que nos arrojen los exámenes.

-Lo sé, fui estúpido e irresponsable, solo espero estar a tiempo para remediar mis errores - dijo tragando saliva, era consciente de que las cosas se estaban poniendo más graves, lo podía sentir.

-Si Edward, te dije la última vez que si no seguías mis indicaciones y no te cuidabas podría llegar a eso, por lo mismo, harás lo que te diga o te juro Cullen que esta vez sí pateare tu trasero- lo amenazo Jasper, quería a su amigo como a un hermano y no deseaba que nada malo le pasara.

-Lo haré Jasper, lo prometo.

-Okey ¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente? ¿has tenido dolores o algo fuera de lo normal?- preguntó mientras en su computador abría el expediente de Edward y hacia algunas anotaciones.

-Solo un poco de cansancio, cuando hago ejercicio igual pero lo atribuyo a la sobrecarga de trabajo que he tenido en mi club y lo poco que estoy durmiendo esta últimas semanas.

-¿solo eso?

-Por ahora sí.

-Okey, haremos unos exámenes para ver en qué estado te encuentras, de salir negativos te ingresaré en el programa sin preguntarte, por ahora te recetaré unos medicamentos y tendrás que empezar a cambiar el ritmo de tu vida, no te diré que dejes de hacer ejercicio, solo que bajes la intensidad, no le exijas tanto a tu cuerpo, también tendrás que dejar el licor.

-¿Es una broma cierto?- preguntó Edward alzando las cejas.

-¿Crees que jugaría con tu salud? Por supuesto que no es una broma Edward, mira empieza a dejar gradualmente el alcohol, tampoco lo dejes de manera brusca, empieza a bajar hasta que quedes en cero ¿entendido?

-Okey- respondió de mala gana ¿qué sentido tenía la vida sin una buena copa de vino o un buen Whisky en las rocas? Pensó, se sentía frustrado.

-Sé que puede parecer un poco aprensivo…

-¿Un poco? ¡Pareces un Nazi!- le respondió Edward un poco alterado.

-No lo veas así, es solo por tu propio bien, ya me lo agradecerás cuando estés mejor, si todo sale como esperamos, podrás volver a los placeres de tu vida en un tiempo- dijo con una risita que contagió a su amigo.

-Gracias Jasper, créeme que desde ahora las cosas serán diferentes- dijo resignado.

Después de que Jasper le diera los medicamentos y las indicaciones de cuando debía ingerirlos, se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y confiando en que las cosas saldrían bien.

Una vez en su casa no habló con nadie, solo estaba su madre y parte de los sirvientes y no le apetecía hablar con ella, no después de la pelea que habían tenido por la mañana, más bien con la nueva chica que rondaba por su mente desde varios días y más ahora que iniciaban una relación, se fue a la cama y se dejó abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido de su alarma lo despertó, tenía que ir por Alice al aeropuerto, la enana se enfadaría con él si la hacía esperar aunque fuera unos minutos, nunca le había fallado y no empezaría a hacerlo ahora, así que se levanto, se dio una rápida ducha y después se vistió con unos Jeans, una camisa negra y zapatillas de lona, quería andar de manera informal, además que llevaría a su hermana a ver a Agnes y quería mostrarse de lo más normal. Cuando iba bajando, se topó con su madre al inicio de las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano?- le preguntó cautelosa.

-Voy por Alice al Aeropuerto ¿no recuerdas que hoy llega?

-Por supuesto que sí, espero que haya tenido suficiente de Los Ángeles y esa estúpida idea de la moda que tiene en su cabeza, pronto debe iniciar la universidad y sabe que debe estudiar una carrera seria-Ella quería que su hija estudiara algo relacionado con el mundo financiero y se uniera a ella en la empresa familiar.

-¿No crees que Alice ya es mayor para decidir lo que quiere hacer con su vida? No veo el problema en que quiera seguir sus sueños en el mundo de la moda, a mucha gente le ha ido bien en ese sector y por si no lo recuerdas, de ese mundo proviene la ropa que usas a diario.

-No seas estúpido Edward, por supuesto que amo la ropa de diseñadores, no tengo nada contra ellos, es solo que ese mundo no es para tu hermana y ya está decidido, ya lo hablamos con tu padre y hablando de él, recuerda que llega esta tarde y tenemos cena familiar a las 7, así que procura estar a tiempo y sin sorpresas desagradables por favor- dijo acercándose a él y dándole una pequeña bofetada en la cara para después mostrarle una de sus sonrisas mas sínicas y desaparecer del lugar.

Edward odiaba la postura que sus padres tomaban con respecto a sus vidas, ya habían manejado su carrera universitaria y ahora querían hacer lo mismo con su hermana pequeña, pero no iba a dejar que eso pasara, sabía que Alice tenía talento y la ayudaría aunque eso desencadenara el odio de sus padres hacia él. Sin probar un bocado de lo que había para el desayuno, salió en su Aston Martin rumbo al aeropuerto.

Esa misma mañana, Agnes estaba en su casa repasando lo que se le venía en unas semanas, si bien su trabajo en la moda era una tapadera, si lo llevaba a cabo en la mayoría de sus aspectos, debía tener todo bien cubierto para que nadie descubriera su verdadera identidad y por lo tanto se manejaba en el mundo de la moda, por lo mismo estaba repasando la nueva colección que se presentaría en la semana de la moda en New York, era harto trabajo y sus colegas no llegarían hasta cercana la fecha de los desfiles, necesitaría a alguien con talento y ahí entraba en juego la hermana de Edward, si era tan talentosa como él decía, podría utilizarla y también empezar a sacarle poco a poco información sobre su familia.

Pero mientras trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo, no podía sacar de su cabeza la sesión de besos que había protagonizado con Edward la noche anterior, si bien pensaba que podía ser fría con él, ya no podía ser indiferente, el tenía un efecto seductor ante ella y estaba dudando si incluirlo en su plan de venganza o no, cuando eran pequeños habían sido amigos, para ella había sido su mejor amigo y su primer amor, aunque él no la recordara, ella siempre lo haría, jamás olvidaría los dos veranos que alcanzo a disfrutar en East Hampton con él, como corrían por la playa y jugaban a hacer castillos de arena, apenas tenía cinco años cuando todo paso, cuando a su padre se lo llevaron a prisión por un crimen que no cometió, cuando su madre se suicido al no soportar la vergüenza que el supuesto crimen de su padre le había acarreado a la familia y como ella fue llevada a un orfanato creyendo que su padre era un ser malvado y que por su culpa había sido separada para siempre de su mejor amigo.

Agnes prefirió dejar esos dolorosos recuerdos enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser y concentrarse en lo que tenía por delante, debía juntarse con Edward y Alice en un par de horas y sería mejor que dejara un tanto avanzado el trabajo.

Cuando anunciaron la llegada del vuelo 472 proveniente de Los Ángeles, Edward ya se encontraba en la zona de llegadas nacionales para recibir a su hermana, el se consideraba su protector, se llevaban por 10 años y desde pequeño se aseguro de que nada le pasara a su hermanita y seguiría haciéndolo. Cuando la vio salir con sus maletas, una sonrisa sincera se posó en su rostro y fue al encuentro de ella.

-Bienvenida pequeña saltamontes.

-¡Eddy!- gritó en respuesta y se colgó al cuello de su hermano.

-¿Que tal L.A.?- le preguntó dejándola en el suelo y ayudándole con las maletas.

-Fue increíble, sabes que ya tengo muchas ideas, estoy empezando un libro con todos mis diseños, quien sabe, algún día podrían ver la luz- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo harán Alice, por favor confía en tus instintos y no dejes que otros manejen tu futuro, tú eres la dueña de tu vida, nadie más- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Gracias Edward, lo tendré en cuenta- le respondió con una sonrisa y le dio un nuevo abrazo- ¿y qué ha pasado de interesante mientras no estaba?

-No mucho en realidad- dijo sin mencionar su nueva relación, estaban recién saliendo y era muy pronto como para llamarla su novia, así que prefirió guardarse ese pequeño secreto.

-¿Estás seguro que no hay nada nuevo?- pregunto suspicaz.

-Seguro.

-¡Mentiroso! ¿Y qué hay de las fotos de TMZ? ¿Estás saliendo con Agnes Wright? No sé cómo no me di cuenta- dijo mientras subía al auto de su hermano.

-Alice, aun no hay nada oficial, solo estamos saliendo y quedamos en seguir viéndonos y ver que sale de todo esto- encendió el auto y salió del estacionamiento del aeropuerto- tampoco es para tanto.

-Esto es distinto, no habías visto más de una vez a la misma chica desde lo de esa perra de Tanya- cuando menciono el nombre de esa mujer le dieron ganas de escupir, le había hecho daño a su hermano y gracias a Dios que no la había vuelto a ver.

-Ya es historia pasada, no sacas nada con recordarlo- aun le causaba dolor esa experiencia, no tanto como antes, pero siempre que la mencionaban podía sentir un pequeño pinchazo, pero alejaba esos recuerdos- En fin, vamos a celebrar tu regreso, así que vamos a comer algo y después te llevo a casa.

-¡Genial! Muero de hambre, sabes que no como nada en los aviones porque me mareo- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Lo sé, además tu estomago esta gruñendo, vamos por ese almuerzo- dijo con una carcajada que contagio a su hermana y así se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, se sentaron en una de las mesas que había en la terraza del lugar, Alice pidió un refresco y Edward una Cerveza mientras esperaban a que su orden llegara.

-Edward ¿has sabido algo de papá?- le preguntó Alice mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco.

-Llega esta tarde, tenemos cena familiar a las 7, ya sabes cómo son esas cosas, terno y corbata para mi, vestido para ti, lo cual no creo que sea un problema y la típica charla de lo que espera de la familia ahora que está más cerca de obtener el triunfo en su campaña, que las encuestas están a su favor y que sigamos aparentando ser la familia feliz y unida que debe ser- dijo bufando.

-Papá solo quiere que lo apoyemos en esto, estoy segura que una vez gane la candidatura olvidará todo ese enredo de la familia perfecta.

Edward sabía que eso no pasaría, que por el contrario, si su padre salía elegido Alcalde de la ciudad, la pequeña libertad que ahora poseían sería nula, que la presión sería mayor y que si no hacia algo al respecto, las cosas no mejorarían. Quería cambiar de tema, así que levantó la vista hacia la entrada del lugar y en eso diviso algo que le hizo olvidar por completo el mal rato que le hacía el pensar en su padre, Agnes iba entrando, vestía una polera a tiras blanca, unos jeans y sandalias y se dirigía a su mesa, una pequeña sonrisa se poso en su rostro, no podía evitarlo, esa chica lo tenía vuelto loco aunque le costara admitirlo.

-Eddy, hay tres servicios en la mesa ¿esperamos a alguien?- preguntó Alice.

-Espero no te importe Alice, pero tenemos una invitada- dijo parándose de su asiento para recibir a Agnes.

-¿Invitada?- preguntó su hermana, que dirigió la vista hacia la misma dirección en la que miraba su hermano y al ver a Agnes acercarse, no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar en que su hermano por fin estaba intentando ser feliz con alguien.

-Disculpen el atraso, el trabajo no me soltaba- dijo Agnes cuando llegó a la mesa.

-Hola, llegas justo a tiempo- le dijo Edward, quien rodeo la cintura de Agnes y le dio un corto beso en la comisura de sus labios, lo cual hizo que su hermana alzara una ceja.

-Hola Alice, Edward me conto que llegabas hoy ¿qué tal el viaje?- preguntó para luego saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

-Increíble, hace poco estábamos hablando de eso, aunque él no me ha contado mucho lo de ustedes, debo decirte que luces mejor en persona que en las fotos- Agnes le dedicó una sonrisa sincera mientras tomaba asiento, le causaba gracia lo directa que podía ser la hermana de Edward para la corta edad que tenía.

-Enana, te dije lo suficiente, no molestes a Agnes con eso.

-No es molestia, de verdad, bueno lo de las fotos si lo fue, podrás imaginar que al otro día empezaron las llamadas, pero ya solucionamos eso.

-¿Y? no me vas a dejar solo con eso, el hecho de que estés aquí hoy y considerando el historial de mi hermano con las mujeres, quiere decir que pasa algo más.

-Alice ¡basta!- la reprendió su hermano.

-¿Qué? Solo pregunto, ya que tú no me dirás nada mas, ella al menos puede hacerlo.

-¡Hey!, está bien, no es ningún problema, sé la reputación que tiene Edward y te diré que por ahora solo estamos disfrutando el momento, si resulta algo más, excelente y te prometo que serás la primera en saberlo.

-Y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber Alice- dijo Edward rápido antes de que la enana volviera a preguntar algo más- estábamos hablando de tu viaje ¿de las ideas que tenias?- cambió a un tema que en ese momento era más importante.

-Sí, háblame de eso, recuerdo que en tu cumpleaños me hablaste de lo mucho que te fascinaba el mundo de la moda.

-Así es, el viaje que hice fue en busca de nuevas ideas y las tengo, le decía a Edward que voy a iniciar un libro con diseños, tengo unos pocos en mente, espero que un día vean la luz, pero por ahora me conformo con diseñar, tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza por desarrollar, que a veces no sé por dónde empezar- dijo eufórica, Agnes podía notar la pasión de Alice así que le daría un empujoncito a eso y que de paso sabia que le serviría en sus planes de venganza.

-Bueno, te daré un puntapié inicial, me imagino que sabes que se viene la semana de la moda – Alice asintió- bueno mi compañía estará presente y estoy haciendo todos los preparativos para esa semana, si bien no soy diseñadora, si estoy al tanto de los nuevos modelos que se presentaran esta temporada, se podría decir que soy la que le da el visto bueno a los diseños que se presentan y trabajo codo a codo con los creadores y las modelos, el punto es que faltan un par de semanas para eso y mis compañeros solo llegarán la semana previa a los desfiles, así que necesito a una asistente y ahí sales tu, creo que sería una gran oportunidad para ti el trabajar en esto, te relacionaras con grandes ejecutivos y diseñadores, podrás aprender de ellos y quién sabe, podría ser lo que necesitas para iniciar tu propia línea más adelante, así que ¿Qué dices?

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- preguntó anonadada Alice, aun no podía creer que una oportunidad así se le estuviera presentando.

-¡Obvio! No juego con estas cosas.

-¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí, Gracias Agnes! ¡Ohh eres la mejor!- saltó de su asiento y fue a abrazar a su nueva mejor amiga.

-Wow…calma Alice, no querrás espantarla tan pronto- dijo Edward con una risa.

-Es que…es que tú no tienes idea de lo que significa trabajar en la semana de la moda, ¡será tan genial! Espera que le cuente a mis amigas, se morirán de la envidia ¡gracias cuñada! Tengo que llamar a las chicas ahora mismo, disculpen- dijo y salió a la calle dando saltitos con su teléfono en la mano.

-Cuñada eh- miro Agnes a Edward que estaba a su lado con una ceja alzada.

- Perdona, mi hermana es un poco loca, tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso si vas a trabajar con ella.

-Es pasional, no está loca, me gusta eso de ella- y lo decía en serio, podía ver un poco de ella reflejado en Alice.

-Gracias por la oportunidad, es lo que necesita en este momento, mis padres quieren manejar su futuro como lo hicieron conmigo y está un poco confundida aunque no lo admita, esto la ayudará.

-No le estoy creando un problema ¿verdad?

-No, tu tranquila con eso- le dijo con una sonrisa a la que Agnes correspondió con otra. A los minutos llego Alice, contagiando con su entusiasmo a los demás, almorzaron tranquilamente y después se despidieron, Agnes debía seguir con su trabajo y Edward junto a su hermana debían volver a casa, Alice quería descansar un rato por el viaje y prepararse con tiempo para la cena junto a sus padres.

Camino a casa, Alice no paro de hablar de la oportunidad que se le había presentado y que le agradaba como era Agnes, bromeando con su hermano y tirándole indirectas con respecto a la relación que estaban empezando y advirtiendo a su hermano de que no lo arruinara o se las vería con ella. Cuando llegaron, un sirviente les dijo que la Señora de la casa no estaba, que había ido al salón de belleza a arreglarse y que además habían ido a buscar al Señor Cullen a su Jet, así que estaban solos. Edward ayudó a su hermana con las maletas y después la dejó en su habitación, quería dormir un rato antes de prepararse para el show que vendría más tarde.

Cuando despertó, su reloj marcaba las 6:30 de la tarde, estaba más que atrasado, así que entró apresurado al baño y se dio una corta ducha para despejarse, se vistió con uno de los trajes negros que tenía, camisa blanca y corbata negra, colleras en los puños y trató de arreglarse lo que más pudo el pelo, pero era imposible, así que lo dejó como estaba, las puntas en todas direcciones lo que le daba un aspecto más informal, guardo su móvil y las llaves de su auto en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se tomo las 2 píldoras que le correspondían en ese horario, de las que le había recetado Jasper y guardo el frasco en su otro bolsillo libre, bajo al salón principal faltando 5 minutos para las 7 de la tarde.

Cuando entró, vio que ya estaban todos ahí, solo faltaba el, su padre miraba el reloj de su muñeca, su madre taconeaba con un pie sobre el suelo y Alice, era simplemente ella, aun estando quieta parecía que daba saltitos como un pequeño duende.

-Lamento la tardanza, se me ha pasado la hora y no me di cuenta- dijo llegando junto a su padre.

-Casi tarde Edward- dijo Carlisle estrechando la mano de su hijo y dándole una palmada en la espalda- la cena ya está servida así que pasemos al comedor.

Pasaron los cuatro a la gran sala donde la mesa ya estaba servida, tomaron asiento y les llenaron las copas con vino, de inmediato les sirvieron la entrada de la cena.

-¿Como estuvo tu viaje papá?- le preguntó Alice

-Muy bien hija, pude hablar con algunos colegas y ver cómo trabajar más a fondo con las encuestas, mis asesores me han dicho que la última arrojó un muy buen resultado, nuestra victoria esta casi asegurada, hemos hecho un buen trabajo como familia, asá que no me sorprendería si en las próximas semanas paso a ser el Alcalde de New York.

-Eso es estupendo cariño, has trabajando tan duro por esto y estoy orgullosa de ti- le dijo Esme , Carlisle tomó su mano y la besó en señal de agradecimiento.

-Gracias querida, ¿Edward como va Prestige?- dijo mirando a su hijo que hasta el momento no había dicho ni una palabra pero que ya había vaciado su copa de vino y la estaba rellenado.

-Bien, tenemos más clientes día a día, con Jake estamos haciendo un buen trabajo, así que no debes preocuparte por eso- dijo y volvió a beber de su copa, la necesitaba para poder sobrellevar el momento.

-Me parece, controla lo que sea necesario, hija ¿Cómo te fue en Los Ángeles? ¿Lo pasaste bien?-preguntó ahora a Alice.

-Muy bien papá, fueron como unas mini vacaciones y además pude sacar nuevas ideas para una colección de ropa.

-Alice no empieces con eso, ya lo hemos hablado un montón de veces- interrumpió Esme.

-Cariño, déjala, es una buena entretención para las vacaciones, ella sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer ¿verdad hija?- dijo mirando firmemente a Alice.

-Lo sé, pero es que de verdad creo que también podría funcionar…

-Por Dios Alice, para de una vez, ya está decido, no vas a estudiar diseño ni iniciar una carrera con eso, tú futuro está la empresa familiar así como el futuro de Edward es seguir los pasos de tu padre en la política, fin de la discusión- dijo Esme aparentando la calma y control.

-¿Por qué no la dejas que haga lo que de verdad quiere?- dijo Edward enojado, no iba a permitir que pararan el sueño y el potencial de su hermana, no más.

-Edward no te metas en esto- dijo Carlisle.

-Es que si lo haré, Alice quizás no se atreva a encararlos, pero yo no les temo, ya no, me cansé de la manipulación de esta familia, Alice tiene talento y no va a desperdiciarlo en algo tan aburrido como el negocio de la familia.

-No es para tanto Eddy, si no es aburrido, ellos tienen razón- le dijo su hermana un tanto avergonzada, no le gustaban las peleas y sabía que se venía una entre su padre y su hermano.

-No digas eso Alice, es verdad, no dejes que ellos decidan lo que debes ser- la miró con cariño y decisión- Alice tiene una oferta de trabajo para la semana de la moda aquí en New York, la cual ha aceptado, es una gran oportunidad para ella y si dejaran de ser tan cerrados de mente, podrían verla también.

-Basta Edward, en esta casa se hará lo que yo diga, Alice rechazaras esa propuesta de inmediato, este tema de la moda es solo un pasatiempo que ya fue suficiente, empezarás a centrarte en tu carrera universitaria y en lo que es mejor para esta familia- Anuncio Carlisle más serio ahora.

-¿Quién te ofreció ese trabajo Alice?- preguntó Esme.

-Agnes Wright- respondió.

-Ah lo que me faltaba, esa trepadora que salió con Edward en las revistas- dijo Esme sacudiendo la cabeza de manera negativa.

-No es una trepadora madre, tiene su propia empresa y bastante dinero como para estar necesitando la fama de otra persona para sobresalir- interrumpió Edward mas enojado ahora.

-Así que ese es el problema de fondo, no creas que voy a dejar pasar el espectáculo que protagonizaste hace unos días Edward, me costó bastante dinero callar ese escándalo, ¿que no piensas en tu familia? No puedes venir a arruinar todo en el último momento, no lo voy a permitir.

-¿Sabes? Me cansé de toda esta farsa, ya basta de querer manejar mi vida, deja de manejar el futuro de Alice, ya tiene 18 años, es mayor de edad y puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida- se paró de la silla y tiró la servilleta en la mesa- Alice no tienes por qué hacer lo que ellos quieran, eres libre de decidir lo que te conviene y lo que quieres…

-¡Edward Cállate! Ya te dije que en esta casa se hace lo que yo diga, Alice olvidará la moda, Edward dejarás cualquier cosa que tengas con esa niñita y te centraras en mi campaña, ahora siéntate que recién estamos comenzando a cenar- dijo Carlisle golpeando la mesa.

-No, conmigo ya no cuentas- respondió y salió de la sala.

Estaba enfadado y se iría de ahí antes de que dijera algo de lo que se podría arrepentir más adelante, sin embargo su padre lo siguió y antes de que pudiera dar un paso más hacia la puerta principal, lo detuvo agarrando uno de sus brazos.

-Vuelve a la mesa en este instante Edward.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo zafándose del agarre de Carlisle- ya te dije, no cuentes conmigo para tus engaños y manipulaciones- lo apuntó con el dedo- podrás engañar a tus trabajadores, a los ciudadanos, pero no a mí, me cansé de toda tu mierda, ya no soy el niño que hacía lo que papá quería, desde ahora tomare mis propias decisiones y me importa una mierda lo que pienses, saldré con quien quiera y haré lo que yo quiera, no lo que tú piensas que es lo mejor.

-¡Mientras vivas en esta casa, harás lo que yo diga!

-Perfecto, ¡ME VOY, SI HE AGUANTANDO UN DÍA MÁS EN ESTA CASA HA SIDO SOLO POR ALICE, POR MI, PUEDES IRTE A LA MIERDA TU Y TU ESTUPIDA CAMPAÑA!- le gritó, Carlisle elevo la mano como para pegarle una bofetada, pero se contuvo en el último momento cuando Alice se interpuso entre él y Edward.

-Eddy, por favor no te vayas, es una estupidez- dijo Alice con los ojos llorosos.

-Lo siento enana, no puedo quedarme- le dijo ablandando un poco la mirada para su hermana.

-Si te vas Edward, te vas con lo que llevas puesto, no sacaras nada de esta casa- le dijo Carlisle, tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Como si me importara algo tuyo- respondió mascullando. Le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana que ya estaba llorando y salió dando un portazo.

Condujo a toda velocidad a un lugar donde sabia que podría relajarse y olvidar por el momento el amargo rato que había pasado con su familia, el único lugar donde sentía que podía ser libre y nadie le recriminaba nada, Prestige era su guarida y ahí es donde iría. Cuando llegó, al cabo de una hora, estacionó el auto en su lugar preferencial y los guardias a penas lo vieron le abrieron las puertas para que entrara, ya había bastante gente en el lugar y la música sonaba fuerte, se dirigió a la zona VIP y vio a su amigo en la barra bebiendo de un pequeño vaso.

-¡Edd, amigo! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿que no tenias una cena con tu padre?

-Sí y fue un completo desastre, necesito un departamento Jake- dijo pidiendo un trago al barman.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó preocupado.

-Me aburrieron Jake, ya no puedo vivir más en esa casa, no en esa farsa, exploté, simplemente eso- dijo y bebió su trago de un sorbo.

-Sabes que puedes quedarte conmigo colega, mi casa es tu casa.

-Gracias, solo será unos días mientras consigo algo propio.

-Que va, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, por ahora, olvídate de todo y disfruta de la noche- le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda y luego se dirigió al barman- hey, pásame una botella de tequila y dos vasos- el hombre se los paso y Jacob vertió licor en los dos vasos- aquí es el paraíso colega, fiesta, baile, licor y mujeres- dijo pasándole un vaso a Edward, el DJ empezaba a tocar una nueva canción y el ambiente se empezaba a prender.

_Just one night's all we got_

_Just one night's all we got_

Edward le sonrió y se bebió rápidamente su tequila, pidiendo que le llenara nuevamente el vaso.

_A little party never killed nobody__  
__Right here, right now's all we got_

_-_¡Eso! ¿Otro más?- preguntó Jacob al ver que su amigo ya había vaciado dos veces su vaso.

-Otro- le respondió y cuando volvió a tomárselo de un sorbo grito eufórico-¡Woooooooohhh!

-¡FIESTA!- le respondió Jacob y siguieron bebiendo.

_A little party never killed nobody__  
__So we gon' dance until we drop__  
__A little party never killed nobody__  
__Right here, right now's all we got_

Sabía que a la mañana siguiente lamentaría la cantidad de alcohol que estaba ingiriendo, pero no le importaba nada en ese momento, total, "una pequeña fiesta nunca ha matado a nadie", pensó y se dejo llevar por el ritmo y desenfreno que su amigo y Prestige le brindaban.

* * *

**Y bueno... hasta aqui llega este capitulo jojojo, lo se, somos malas. Si quieres escuchar la canción final les dejo el link, espero que les guste tanto como nos gusto a nosotras. watch?v=0ZgjmE6xdaw**

**Nuevamente agradecer ****por todos sus reviews, mensajes privados, sus favoritos y alertas.**

**Muchas gracias también a las lectoras anónimas y a las nuevas, si les gusta la historia las invitamos a dejarnos un rw para tener un feedback.**

**Gracias totales Dafne- Clo-Paula-Isa- Monita- MaluC- PameDuSa - - javywis - - Toly - LuCSwan - JuliettaCullen - Beleen - MartucaFernandez - Danny - macafacka - Isis - Karla - PanxaCS - paulywyle - Ketty - fernaskaia - Yanny - pattytastar - - kariswan - monikcullen009 - Bre - Cydirella - Daysi - Maite - Krakolitop - KittyKathyBOOM - ANDR3IT4 **

**Esperamos ansiosas sus comentarios, impresiones disgustos, lo que sea, todo es bienvenido ;)**

**Hasta la próxima semana**

******Mrs Hemsworth.**


	8. Tres son multitud

Muy buenos días a todos esperamos que su semana haya sido fantástica. Estuvimos respondiendo cada uno de los RW para aclarar un par de dudas sin revelar nada jejeje.

**Disclaimer:**Cabe destacar que los personajes no nos pertenecen, como ya es conocido son obra de la Stephenie Meyer, a nosotras nos gusta jugar una vez a la semana con ellos, sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Vendetta**

**Tres son multitud**

**Capítulo 7**

Esa noche en la casa de los Cullen, Esme y Carlisle estaban en su habitación luego de culpar a Alice por el mal rato que habían pasado, incluso por la postura que tomó Edward en la discusión, Alice no podía pasar la noche en esa casa, su familia por las ansias de poder se estaba desmoronando.

Tomó su auto y se dirigió al loft de alguien a quien ella quería mucho, su rubio favorito, estacionó su auto en el segundo estacionamiento del que él era dueño y luego digitó las claves que daban acceso al edificio y luego la clave y huella que le permitía el acceso a su departamento.

Escuchó el agua de la ducha del baño principal caer, su ángel guardián estaba tomando un baño, esperó paciente a que terminara y pocos minutos después apareció en el living descalzo y con los pantalones colgando de sus caderas, ella en milésimas de segundos se puso en pie y corrió a abrazarlo. Él, que mediante un par de mensajes de texto sabía que había tenido una discusión con su familia, la había invitado a pasar la noche en su hogar, acarició con cálidos círculos su espalda y ella se permitió soltar un par de lágrimas.

-Tranquila mi pequeña hada, llora todo lo que quieras, desahógate.

-Fue horrible Jazz … Ed se fue – respondió hipando.

-Amor, sabes que Edward es un hombre adulto, sabe cuidarse solo, esto será mejor para todos.

-¡Me abandonó Jasper! Me dejo sola.

-No estás sola cariño, me tienes a mí, lo tienes a él, sabes que jamás te dejaremos sola créeme – respondió sinceramente, mirándola detenidamente a los ojos.

-No se Jazz… me siento confundida – Ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y el aprovechó de besar su frente.

-Ven, tengo algo para ti – Dijo con una sonrisa, él la llevó a la gran terraza de su Loft y Alice dio un salto y un pequeño gritito.

-¡Amor! Es un cachorro

-Es el primer integrante en nuestra familia – él la abrazó por la espalda – puedes ponerle el nombre.

-¡Kayser! … eres un Kayser, ¿verdad? – El cachorro le lamió la mano en respuesta – Me encanta Jazz, ¡gracias! – ella se puso en pie y lo besó, el perro ladró al perder la atención de Alice.

-¡Hey K! No seas autoritario – el cachorro volvió a ladrar.

-Esto es perfecto para retomar mis rutinas en Central Park, gracias cielo.

-No hay de que, vamos a la cama cariño, es tarde y lo mejor es que ahora descanses – Jasper dejó la puerta de la terraza abierta para que el pequeño y juguetón nuevo integrante llamado Kayser entrara a la habitación si es que se sentía solo y dirigió a Alice a la cama, él sabía que ésta situación destrozaba su frágil corazón, pero él quería ser el caballero de gran armadura que la protegiera y cuidara de todos, incluso de su "particular" familia.

Llegó la semana siguiente, como buen día lunes, Agnes despertaba temprano y salía correr a Central Park, ella no había tenido noticias de Edward ni Alice, algo extraño, sobre todo por la cercanía que habían tenido en éstos últimos días y también era raro no haber recibido respuesta de Alice para ponerse de acuerdo con la programación de la semana de la moda.

Con ese pensamiento comenzó su entrenamiento, trotó 45 minutos y fue en el mismo bebedero de todos los días donde refrescó su garganta y tomó un respiro.

-KAYSER, KAYSER VEN AQUÍ – se escuchó un grito de una voz conocida, a su lado llegó un cachorro de pastor alemán que comenzaba a morder las zapatillas de Agnes. Ella se puso en cuclillas y le hizo cariño al cachorro, en eso una sombra los cubrió.

-¡Kayser perro travieso! – Se quejó la dueña – ¡Agnes! Que sorpresa – dijo Alice.

-Hola Alice, ¿esta maravilla es tuya? – preguntó haciéndole cariño al cachorro.

-Sí, es el nuevo integrante en mi vida, se llama Kayser.

-Es un pastor alemán precioso, pensé que eras de tener poodles.

-Oh no… sinceramente jamás tuve una mascota… pero mi pequeño llegó en el momento indicado – respondió disimulando una lágrima que había escapado de su mejilla.

-Alice, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunté al no notar la misma chispa que le acompañaba siempre.

-¿No has hablado con Edward?

-Ayer lo llamé, pero su celular estaba apagado, le pasó algo.

-No sé si me meta en problemas al contártelo.

-¿Edward está bien? – Alice miró en todas direcciones.

-Agnes yo… no puedo comentar esto en un lugar público.

-Si quieres podemos ir a mi departamento, si te hace sentir más segura – ella dudó por un momento.

-Si… creo que necesito decirte algo también – respondió en un tono más bajo y hasta con un dejo de desilusión.

Trotaron un rato y llegaron al departamento de Agnes, pasaron a la cocina, mientras el pequeño Kayser exploraba curioso las habitaciones, la dueña de casa preparó dos café y dejó pastelillos dulces y algo de fruta picada para desayunar.

Alice tomó un respiro profundo antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Edward se fue de la casa – soltó la bomba como si nada.

-¿QUÉ? – Agnes preguntó sorprendida.

-Hace unos días llegó mi padre de su gira, hicimos nuestra típica cena familiar, pasó lo de siempre… Agnes yo no puedo aceptar tu propuesta.

-Pero ¿por qué no?

-Porque no es bueno para mi familia, debo ayudar a mi padre con su campaña.

-Pero Alice, esto significa mucho para tu futuro -_Pero que niña más terca_ – murmuró Agnes en voz tan baja que Alice no alcanzó a escuchar.

-No Agnes, es mi futuro versus la felicidad de mis padres, yo escojo a mis padres.

-No Alice, te están manipulando, Edward en una oportunidad me dijo … - Alicia la interrumpió.

-Agnes, no hay nada más que decir, la decisión está tomada, sé que no te costará encontrar a otra asistente mil veces mejor que yo.

-Tienes talento Alice, te he visto, tú no eres como ellos, no dejes que nada ni nadie destruyan los sueños, independiente de que esta vez no aceptes la oferta laboral, no dejen que trunquen tus sueños – le aconsejó, en ese momento Agnes se sentía realmente molesta con los padres de la pequeña duende.

-Edward se fue de la casa esa noche, Carlisle lo hecho por no apoyarlo en la campaña… ellos no están muy contentos con que hayas llegado a la vida de Edward.

-Lamento que me juzguen sin conocerme.

-Ellos son así, lamento que actúen de esa forma, porque sé que además de ser una exitosa profesional tengo el instinto de que visualizar algunas cosas, sé que llegaste a la vida de Edward por algo… solo te pido que no lo dejes solo, no le hagas daño, porque yo también saco las uñas por mi leoncito.

-Tranquila, Edward es un buen amigo, pero trataré de ubicarlo para brindarle mi apoyo.

-Solo te pido que no le digas nada de lo que te dije y que por favor me disculpes por no aceptar tu propuesta.

-Piénsalo Alice, está vez piensa en ti, deja florecer tu talento – Alice abrazó a Agnes y ella no puedo evitar sorprenderse con ese gesto tan natural y puro.

-Gracias, eres una buena persona, pero esta vez no es mi tiempo.

-No dudo que se presentaran más oportunidades, pero insisto, esta es tu oportunidad para demostrarte y demostrarles que tú vales mucho más de lo que todos los que te rodean piensan, así que tómate 5 días y hablamos- Alice asintió, luego de despidieron y Alice volvió a su casa.

Mientras en la mansión de los Cullen, Esme dio órdenes al personal de servicio e hizo que empacaran en cajas cada una de las cosas de la habitación de Edward, el no merecía pasar más tiempo en el hogar de los Cullen, con lo que había hecho noches atrás se había ganado el repudio de su padre y perdido el respeto de su madre.

Era tiempo de intervenir por lo que llamó a su carta más dura.

-Tanya Denalli – contestó la mujer de la otra línea.

-Tanya, querida, habla Esme Cullen.

-Esme, cariño ¿cómo estás? – Preguntó la rubia.

-Aquí estoy, con muchas cosas que hacer y un hijo mal criado que nos llevará al caos.

-Algo vi en las revistas, ¿desde cuándo Edward se junta con cualquier rota de cuarta?

-No me digas nada, que hace que vuelva mi migraña

-Esme que atroz, no sé como Edward cayó tan bajo.

-Es que tú dejaste la vara muy alta cariño, es por eso que debo pedirte un favor.

-Si es que está a mi alcancé

-Esto es un negocio, sabes que saldrás muy bien remunerada – respondió Esme.

-Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo, incluso si tu hijo está de por medio, te escucho – Esme dio las instrucciones y luego que Tanya aceptara un deposito con bastantes ceros, apareció en la Cuenta Corriente de la Señorita Denalli.

Esme Cullen había comenzado su guerra en contra de la delgada y morena mujer que había osado sucumbir y agitar las aguas en su familia, haciendo peligrar la posibilidad a la alcaldía de su esposo y su sueño de ser más reconocida y respetada en la sociedad.

_**POV Agnes**_

Era jueves por la noche, no sabía nada de Edward desde hace algunos días y una cierta parte de mí, una muy pequeña se preguntaba por su bienestar, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaría muy dañado? ¿Estaría durmiendo bien? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo y era ir a Prestige, luego de una hora de súplicas, Emmett decidió acompañarme a una noche de "juerga."

Pasé a buscarlo a su departamento, el vestía listo para matar, el toque perfecto de su perfume y su sonrisa son las únicas armas que Emmy necesitaba para conquistar.

Conduje con calma hasta el centro nocturno, dejé mi auto justo en la entrada, donde un valet parking esperaba a los clientes de aquél prestigioso lugar, Emmett como todo caballero se adelanto y pagó las entradas de ambos y luego ingresamos a Prestige.

La música sonaba fuerte, los cuerpos se mecían al compás de la música en la pista de baile, la barra estaba llena y Edward no se visualizaba por ningún lado.

Emmett tomó mi mano y me dirigió a la barra, pidió dos shots de tequila para comenzar la noche, el hizo una cara divertida al terminar su primer corto e inmediatamente pidió un segundo y un tercero que yo preferí no aceptar, esta noche era la conductora designada y quería demasiado a Emmett para matarlo por culpa de un par de copas.

Minutos más tarde y luego de buscar a Cullen por el todo el lugar simplemente no lo encontré, así como tampoco a su socio, el morenazo de Jacob Black, así que con el rabo entre las piernas fuimos a la pista de baile y nos dejamos invadir por la energía y euforia que abundaban en Prestige.

Sonó una canción antigua que me recordaba a más de alguna fiesta en Italia junto a Emmett, la encargada de animar el show era Inna y la canción Sun is up, lo que me faltaba para que él, todo seductor pegara su cuerpo aún más al mío, no sé en qué minuto nuestra burbuja personal me envolvió y él me besó, fue todo tan rápido como cuando de un segundo a otro se despegó de mi y su cuerpo cayó al piso, con un cuerpo arriba de él y ¡Oh Dios! Quien estaba encima de él y no le permitía moverse tenía el cabello cobrizo, manos con dedos largos y una espalda de muerte.

-¡Edward suéltalo! – Gritó una rubia frente a mí, de pronto llegó el moreno amigo de Cullen y trató de separarlos, yo lo veía todo pero estaba en shock, simplemente mi cuerpo no quería reaccionar.

-Edward cálmate, estás armando un show – dijo con voz de diversión Jacob, no sé en qué momento yo también tiraba de Edward para que dejara tranquilo a Emmett, golpes iban y venían.

-¡DÉJALO EDWARD! – Grité enojada y él se detuvo y me miró fríamente.

-¿DÉJALO EDWARD? – Me encaró, se acercó a mi – tu mejor amigo ¿no? Es él que se mete en tu cama y que te besa cuando yo no estoy, ¿verdad? – su halito desprendía alcohol.

-No saques conclusiones que no son ciertas, tú te perdiste, yo traté de contactarte y no obtuve respuesta.

-¿Y tenias que venir a restregarme tu romance a la cara en mi club?

-No es lo que crees

-Qué fácil es para ti, eres como todas, no sé porque gaste mi tiempo en creer que eras diferente – estaba dispuesta a golpearlo, pero Emmett defendió mi honor y ahora fue él quien se abalanzó sobre Edward y lo golpeaba sin dejarlo respirar hasta que los grandes gorilas que resguardaban la seguridad del lugar se metieron en medio y detuvieron la pelea.

-¡Jamás vueltas a hablar así de ella! – Gritó Emmett.

- SUELTAME NATHAN – dijo molestó Edward al hombre de negro que lo estaba reteniendo y tratando de calmar.

-Eres un estúpido Cullen, no sé porque pierdo mi tiempo aquí, vamos Emm, ya no vale la pena pasar ni un segundo más aquí – le dije a mi mejor amigo, el gorilón que tenía a Emmett nos acompañó de no muy grata manera a la salida, mientras mi orgullo dañado me decía que le hiciera daño a Cullen, aún más cuando lo vi subir al Vip acompañado de esa rubia de cuerpo escultural, el posaba sus largo dedos sobre todo su glúteo, el volteó y miró a la salida, su mirada fue fría, el día que engañaron a mi padre, me arrebataron mi vida, mi familia, a ese primer amor y a ese amigo que tanto quería y aunque llegué a pensarlo jamás lo iba a recuperar, la venganza era cruda y no estaría tranquila hasta que todos ardieran en el infierno.

Esa noche llevé a Emmett a mi departamento, el pobre estaba realmente golpeado y ebrio, dos cosas que a mi amigo no se le daban bien, lo acosté en mi cama, el se pasó varias películas e incluso se puso un poco cariñoso, hasta que le dejé bien claro que nosotros éramos buenos amigos y eso es todo lo que yo quería de él, no podía destruirlo a él, estaba maldita, todo lo que todo se desarma, rompe o muere, Emmy merecía ser feliz.

Con ese pensamiento tomé un pijama limpio y me fui a la habitación de invitados, tomé una ducha rápida, no pude evitar soltar un par de lágrimas de … rabia por su actitud agresiva y por esa estúpida rubia, idiota mentiroso, claro, por eso se había alejado y luego me acosté.

Esa noche simplemente no pude soñar, solo un pensamiento habitaba mi mente. ¿Qué es lo que hizo cambiar tanto a Edward Cullen?

**POV Edward**

Estos días habían sido una real mierda, mi día comenzaba con una resaca, un arsenal de medicamentos y en la noche un reventón de aquellos es Prestige.

El día que me fui de mi casa apagué el celular, no quería saber nada de nadie, no revisé los correos porque quería olvidarme de todo.

Jacob me ayudó en todo, me dio techo por un par de días hasta que las aguas se calmaran, organizó unas buenas noches de juerga y entre baile, chicas guapas y alcohol lograba amenguar toda la rabia que guardaba.

Por más que traté de sacarme a Agnes de la cabeza no pude, no quise molestarla en todos días, no quería esparcir mi mierda por el mundo y menos contagiarla a ella, Agnes no se merecía mis problemas y yo no quería su lástima.

El día jueves desperté con una de las peores resacas de mi vida, el miércoles se me había ocurrido mezclar whisky, Vodka y tequila, en cualquier momento moriría de un coma etílico, pero despertar con una migraña de dioses no se acercaba a lo peor que me podía pasar.

Estaba tomando jugo de arándanos en la cocina del departamento de Jake cuando el timbre sonó.

-¡Voy! – grité, era seguro que al estúpido de Jake se le habían quedado las llaves, abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa no era Jake.

-¿Tanya?

-¡Ed! Tanto tiempo – ella pasó al departamento sin ser invitada.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

-Cuida ese boquita tan linda que tienes, ¿cómo has estado? – Ella se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar.

-Sal del departamento Tanya, no eres bienvenida.

-Edward no seas rencoroso.

-¡ANDATE!

-Pero que mal genio, estás insoportable Cullen, si sigues así nadie te va a querer – fue lo último que dijo antes de irse y yo cerré con un gran portazo, ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué hacía en el departamento de Jacob? No iba a permitir que entrara nuevamente a mi vida.

Llegó la noche, me vestí para disfrutar de una buena noche en Prestige, llegué temprano y me encerré en la oficina, organicé algunas cuentas, revisé las bodegas e hice varios llamados para solicitar nuevos insumos, miré mi reloj y marcaban las 21:30 y mi chivas regal le faltaba poco para llegar en la mitad, parecía un adolescente tratando de calmar mi rabia con alcohol.

Cerré mi oficina e inmediatamente la euforia de Prestige me inundó, subí al VIP, saludé a varios de los clientes, pedí otro vaso de Chivas a la atractiva barwoman llamada Jane y me acerqué a la terraza para ver la pista de baile.

Los cuerpos se movían al compás de la música, el dj esta noche había elegido dance electrónico, luego de una mezcla de David Guetta sonó la pegajosa voz de Inna y fue en ese entonces donde una cabellera castaña llamó toda mi atención, era Agnes, vestía un corto vestido color verde y me mecía sus caderas muy cerca de aquel estúpido, todo se volvió rojo cuando él la besó y ella le correspondió, de un momento a otro el vaso cayó al suelo y yo bajé la escalera como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Alguien me tomó del brazo.

-Ed, ¡Edward! – me solté de esa persona y me abalancé sobre el grandulón para que dejara a mi morena tranquila.

-¡Edward suéltalo! – me gritó nuevamente, miré de reojo y vi a Tanya.

-Edward cálmate, estás armando un show – habló Jacob.

-¡DÉJALO EDWARD! – dijo la morena, me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella.

-¿DÉJALO EDWARD? – Agnes era como todas – tu mejor amigo ¿no? Es él que se mete en tu cama y que te besa cuando yo no estoy, ¿verdad?

-No saques conclusiones que no son ciertas, tú te perdiste, yo traté de contactarte y no obtuve respuesta – respondió la descarada.

-¿Y tenias que venir a restregarme tu romance a la cara en mi club?

-No es lo que crees

-Qué fácil es para ti, eres como todas, no sé porque gaste mi tiempo en creer que eras diferente – alguien me empujo al suelo y lo golpeé lo mejor que pude, pero a esta altura el alcohol bebido anteriormente ya causaba estragos en mi

-¡Jamás vueltas a hablar así de ella! – gritó el "amiguito" de Agnes antes de que uno de los agentes de seguridad lo separara de mi y otro tomó fuerte mis brazos para que no me abalanzara sobre él.

- SUELTAME NATHAN – grité.

-Eres un estúpido Cullen, no sé porque pierdo mi tiempo aquí, vamos Emm, ya no vale la pena pasar ni un segundo más aquí – vi a Jacob que me miraba divertido y Tanya se volvió a acercar a mí.

-Edward, estás sangrando – me dijo, en ese momento no me importó nada, lo que creí que era real resultó ser un invento de mi cabeza, tomó con posesión una de las partes que más me gustaba de la anatomía de Tanya y la encaminé al sector VIP, sentí varias miradas sobre mí.

-Ed estás sangrando, deja que me ocupe de ti – la miré de pies a cabeza, seguía siendo bella, su cuerpo seguía excitándome, pero hacerla pagar por todo el daño que me hizo es lo que más quería, las imágenes de Agnes junto al moreno vinieron a mi cabeza como una pesadilla.

Me acerqué a Tanya y la besé con necesidad, con la necesidad de borrar a Agnes de mi cabeza.

-Edward, quiero ocuparme de ti – repitió, no lo pensé dos veces, la llevé hasta mi oficina, la besé con furia, la marqué, la desnudé y la tiré al sillón, esta noche era tiempo de saciar mi necesidad, mañana sería el día de destruir y superar mi pasado.

* * *

Amigos, si llegaron hasta este punto queremos agradecerles su opinión, los mensajes directos, favoritos y cada uno de sus RW.  
Gracias por leernos, esperamos que la historia les divierta como así nos entretiene a nosotras escribiéndola.

**Monikcullen009 – Cyndirella – Isa – Dafne – kariswan – – Pattutastar – LuCSwan – Daysi – Catrala – – PameDuSa – javywis – Ketty – macafacka – DanniPhill – KittyKathyBOOM – Caro – – karla – monita – MartucaFernandez – Yanny – Fernanskaia – Andr3it4 – PaulyWyle – Beleen – Polin – PanxaCS – MaluC – Clo - Brenda**

Cariños, buena semana y nos leemos el próximo sábado. (Si es que pasamos Agosto jajaja)

**Mrs Hemsworth**


	9. Revelación

Muy buenos días a todos esperamos que su semana haya sido buena y con sorpresas, como nos pasó a nosotras.

**Disclaimer: **Cabe destacar que los personajes no nos pertenecen, como ya es conocido son obra de la Stephenie Meyer, a nosotras nos gusta jugar una vez a la semana con ellos, sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

_**Vendetta  
**_

_**Revelación**_

POV Edward

El fuerte hedor a tabaco y alcohol inundaba mi nariz, no sabía si era parte del mal sueño o simplemente la noche en Prestige había inundado mi cuerpo de esos aromas. Me dolía mi cabeza, me dolía el cuerpo y mi mente no tenía ni ganas de recuperarse. Escuché un vaso quebrarse e inmediatamente abrí mis ojos, estaba realmente oscuro y lo poco que distinguía era desorden, esta no era la habitación que me había prestado Jacob por unos días, era mi oficina hecha un desastre y en la esquina pude ver esa silueta de la rubia que una vez rompió mi corazón. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Ella vestía mi camisa y a leguas se notaba que no llevaba nada debajo de esa única prenda. Me miré de reojo fugazmente y yo al menos vestía mi bóxer. ¿En qué momento había llegado a esto? Como una maldita película me llegó la imagen de Agnes besando a ese tarado, luego su cara de preocupación al ver que le estaba pegando y luego cuando la sacó seguridad.

-Edward – susurró Tanya y abrí mis ojos.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Edward, no seas tonto, sabes perfectamente que hago aquí – dijo con ese aire de superioridad que desde que tengo memoria la había acompañado.

-No lo sé Tanya, sé perfectamente lo que hice anoche, estaba borracho y necesitaba una puta para relajarme y no me quejo, estabas ahí, la número uno en la lista – le respondí poniéndome de pie y encarándola, a ella se le desfiguró el rostro.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Solo soy yo, Edward Cullen, ¿He dicho algo que no sea cierto? – ambos chocamos en el centro de mi oficina y ella alzó el brazo para golpearme pero alcancé a tomar su mano.

-Eres un monstruo Cullen.

-Al menos yo no reniego lo que soy. Tanya, te fue tan fácil abrirte de piernas, tengo curiosidad… ¿con James fue igual? – por fin después de tantos años había podido decir los dos nombres de quienes quise, mi mejor amigo y la que fue mi prometida, los que destruyeron mi sueño de formar una familia y que me quitaron el derecho de confiar en otro ser humano.

-¡Suéltame Edward! Me duele.

-¿Le decías lo mismo a él? … dime Tanya, ¿qué mierda quieres de mi? ¿No te bastó con lo que te llevaste?

-Yo no me lleve nada, ya paso… hace mucho tiempo deberías superarlo, yo cambie.

-Te equivocas, sigues siendo la misma farsante de siempre, ¿cambiaste? Por favor Tanya, la gente como tú no cambia ni aunque se den cien porrazos en el suelo, vístete de una vez por todas y sal de acá.

-Edward, por favor escúchame.

-No tengo nada más que oír.

-Lo de anoche – no la dejé terminar.

-Lo de anoche fue solo sexo, ya te dije, necesitaba una descarga, estabas ahí, no hay sentimientos de por medio, Tanya es algo que haces a menudo, por favor no te hagas de rogar toma, vístete y sal de aquí – recogí su vestido y se lo pasé para luego ponerme los pantalones y salir de ahí, pero ella me detuvo.

-Edward, lo de James fue un error, no puedo retroceder el tiempo. Jamás he dejado de pensar en ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-¿Y qué más vas a decir… ah sí, algo cliché como que soy el hombre de tu vida?

-No te burles Cullen esto es serio, tu si lo eras.

-Se nota y cuéntame, ¿te diste cuenta antes o después que me enterara que hace meses me engañabas con él?

-Desde que te conocí

-¡No seas farsante maldita sea! Nos íbamos a casar.

-Todo fue muy rápido, me asusté.

-Me engañaste con mi partner, era mi mejor amigo, el mismo que me acompañó a comprar el anillo de compromiso, tu y él están fuera de mi vida, no te acerques más a mí, para ti solo existen palabras de desprecio de mi parte, no tengo más que escuchar ¡ANDATE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! – Le grité, ya había colmado mi paciencia, como conocía lo orgullosa que era se puso su ropa no sin antes repetirme que esta conversación no se iba a quedar así, ilusa si supiera que a lo largo de estos meses ya había aprendido a tratar a esta particular clase de escorias.

Tanya se fue, yo terminé de vestirme y luego tomé unas aspirinas, el dolor de cabeza se había acrecentado e incluso me faltaba un poco la respiración, comencé a sudar frío y me asusté. Un recuerdo me vino a la cabeza y era Jasper comentándome que no mezclara los medicamentos con alcohol. Una vez que recuperé mi respiración tomé un taxi y me fui al departamento de Jacob. Mi prioridad ahora era una ducha y seguir durmiendo, definitivamente necesitaba recuperar algo de sueño y por supuesto muchos sueños.

_**POV Agnes**_

La maldita alarma del celular me despertaba con esa canción que amé pero que definitivamente se había convertido en la más odiaba.

¿Qué mujeres fuertes e independientes? Hoy merecía un descanso, quería ser un cetáceo comer y varar en mi cama, me lo merecía después de tantos días preocupadas por ese zopenco, ¿en qué momento me permití bajar la guardia y sentir algo de lástima por él? El bastardo era igual que su padre y manipulador como la madre.

Anoche me traje a duras penas a Emmett, mi oso perezoso estaba molido, se llevó varios moretones y una ceja partida gratis, solo porque el imbécil de Cullen se le ocurrió que debía descargar su furia con el mundo con el ser humano que menos merece odio en el universo, tendría muy presente la noche pasada en mi vida, fue el punto de retorno a la Agnes que debía ser, una estratega, fría y consecuente con mis actos. Con ese pensamiento, decidida me fui a la ducha, hoy mi cuerpo no aguataba un trote por Central Park.

Tomé un baño rápido y me acerqué a la cocina, preparé una bandeja con un poco de fruta y cereales, leche, café y tramadol para mí molido Emm.

Llevé la bandeja a la habitación de invitados, Emmett dormía como un niño, muy desordenado en la cama, la sábana cubría lo justo y necesario, pero desafortunadamente mostraba cada uno de esos golpes que se llevó por mi culpa.

Luego de poner la bandeja en la mesita de noche, lo desperté con cariño.

-Emmy – le moví con cuidado su pelo – Emm, es hora de despertar – el sonrió al sentir la caricia de mi mano en su mejilla y de un momento a otro me atrajo cerca de él y caí sobre su cuerpo.

-Ouch – se quejó.

-Te pasa por zopenco, ya suéltame. – exigí, una cosa era tratarlo bien y otra que él se pasara de listo.

-Que brava estás esta mañana – él se sentó en la cama para quedar a mi altura.

-Eso te pasa por tomar atribuciones que no te corresponden – me queje.

-Linda, no seas así sabes que estoy jugando – el acarició mi mejilla.

-¿Anoche también estabas jugando? – Pregunté.

-Ness … ¿estás segura que quieres tener esta conversación? – Contra preguntó con sinceridad, por lo que supe inmediatamente la respuesta, mi corazón latió con fuerza.

-Toma una ducha, en el baño hay toallas limpias y un cepillo de dientes nuevo… cuando estés listo te espero en la cocina- dicho esto salí de la habitación.

Huí, él causaba ese efecto en mí, perder a lo único que tenía en la vida me causaba pavor. Él era mi amigo, mi hermano, pero sabía lo que yo representaba para Emmett, por lo que como una cobarde tomé un papel y un lápiz y le dejé una nota antes de salir de mi guarida.

Definitivamente hoy no era un buen día para hablar.

_**POV Edward**_

Dos días luego de ese desagradable despertar en Prestige había decidido no salir del departamento, me dedique a ver estúpidas y baratas series en el cable, pidiendo comida a domicilio y relajándome, aprovechando que Jacob estaba con una de sus conquistas de cada semana en Miami.

El sonido del timbre no me dejaba ver la televisión tranquilo, por lo que decidí abrir la puerta y mandar a volar a quien estuviera interrumpiendo mi tranquilidad. Me sorprendí al encontrarme a Jasper, estaba bastante serio y traía un sobre en la mano.

-Tenemos que hablar - fue lo único que dijo antes de entrar en el departamento y cerrar la puerta tras él.

-Adelante… Jacob no está.

-Lastima, me gustaría decirle un par de cosas.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunté con un dejo de preocupación al verlo tan serio, el avanzó al living y me hizo una seña para que me sentara frente a él.

-Éstos son tus resultados, traté de contactarme contigo, pero claro… ¿me puedes indicar dónde está tu celular?

-No lo sé, en algún lugar.

-¿En algún lugar desde cuándo?

-Desde que me fui de mi casa - Respondí con sinceridad.

-Edward ya no tienes 18 años.

-Lo tengo muy claro.

-Entonces si lo tienes claro ACTÚA COMO UN ADULTO - esto sí que era raro, en los más de 15 años que nos conocíamos jamás lo había escuchado gritar a otro personaje y me dolió que el primero fuera yo.

-Anda bajado el tonito Jasper, no estás en tu casa

-Y tú menos

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Salvarte la vida, lo que estoy tratando de hacer desde que te conocí y hoy más que nunca, hace años cuando descubrimos tu enfermedad te sugerí que te cuidaras, que tomaras precauciones, que si no seguías las recomendaciones todo esto avanzaría y sería como el efecto bola de nieves, pero tu el todo poderoso y terco Edward Cullen no siguió ni una puta sugerencia.

-No creo que sea para tanto - respondí en defensa.

-Para ti nada nunca es para darle tanta importancia, claro tu eres perfecto y eres simplemente un yoyo, tu ego está por sobre todo, cuando las cosas no van bien siempre huyes de tus problemas, lo hiciste cuando te engañaron, cuando tus padres te obligaron a estudiar en la Universidad, cuando te quisieron meter en los "negocios de familia" y luego de todo eso eres tan cobarde que huyes, huyes solo y dejas en toda esa mierda a la persona que más te ama en el mundo, dejaste botada a Alice, eso hermano es lo más patético que has hecho - dijo con rabia.

-¿Cómo sabes de Alice?

-Sabes que ella es como mi hermana pequeña estúpido y sí… mientras tu estás noche tras noches bebiendo y borrandote del mapa yo he tenido que consolarla- ¿Qué era eso de consolarla?

-¿Que has dicho de Alice? - Todos los celos afloraron de la nada.

-No seas patético, sabes que la respeto y deberías agradecerme antes de si quiera imaginar otra cosa

-Me parece bien porque eres 10 años mayor que ella y jamás permitiré que mi hermana se meta con un amigo - recalqué.

-Si fueras menos egoísta te darías cuenta que yo estuve a su lado para sostenerla cuando tu decidirte esconderte Cullen.

-Gracias… supongo

-Y si sigues así seré el único que esté a su lado cuando tú estés 5 metros bajo el suelo - dijo de la nada.

-¿Perdón? - el abrió el sobre y tomó los exámenes.

-No me hiciste caso, Edward esto es grave, tu miocardiopatía dilatada gracias a tus cuidados pasó a su fase severa y la has convertido en una cardiomegalia por hipertrofiala, tu corazón está en pésimo funcionamiento, tus pulmones están comprometidos es por eso que te cansas con facilidad, te duele el toráx, Edward esto ya no es un juego, si quieres a tu hermana si te respetas a ti tienes que cambiar ya.

-Y eso significa que…

-Eso significa que debes fijarte bien quienes son los que te rodean, quienes somos los que te queremos y velamos por tu bienestar, que debes irte de este departamento, que la excelente influencia de Jacob sin dudas te llevará a la muerte antes de lo presupuestado.

-¿Muerte?

-Si no sigues al pie de la letra el tratamiento que comenzarás ahora cualquier pequeña alteración te llevará a la muerte, ya no es un juego ni es una precaución, esto ya es serio Edward, este es tu lento y tortuoso suicidio. - Apoyé mi cabeza entre mis piernas tratando deasimilar toda información que me había entregado Jasper.

-¿Estoy desahuciado? - pregunté casi sin voz, hasta este momento no sabía cuánto realmente le temía a la muerte.

-Edward debes entender que estás en un estado crítico, tendrás que hacer un cambio de vida completo, comenzando con olvidarte del alcohol y desenfreno, NO puedes mezclar medicamentos con alcohol, ya comenzaron a fallar los pulmones, lo siguiente será el hígado que por el alcohol está en mal funcionamiento y luego los riñones, si pasa eso puede haber una falla multisistémica que ni un trasplante te salvara, Edward… sé que es duro todo lo que te dije… tal vez no era la forma que debí hacerlo… pero cresta Edward, más que mi mejor amigo eres mi hermano, y no quiere presenciar tu muerte, por favor por esta vez tómale el peso a la situación, aclara tus prioridades y si estás de acuerdo y realmente comprometido a recuperarte llámame y comenzamos el tratamiento… pero insisto si no tienes la suficiente fuerza de voluntad ni siquiera lo intentemos hermano - finalizó antes de ponerse de pie y tocarme el hombro en señal de despedida, yo no me inmuté en moverme de la posición en la que estaba. Protegido momentáneamente del mundo.

_**POV Agnes**_

Los viernes siempre eran fenomenales, el día comenzaba con mi ya amado trote, una rica ducha y sano desayuno y un día en mi oficina, pero no… este no era un viernes normal que me preparaba para el fin de semana, al contrario era uno del terror, se acercaba la semana de la moda y yo estaba realmente agotada física y mentalmente luego de planificar, organizar, dirigir y controlar cada una de las actividades previas a la semana de la moda.

Ese día hice muchísimos llamados, demonios en qué momento la pequeña del clan Cullen había desistido de ser mi asistente, justo cuando necesitaba una chica creativa y motivada con aprender en terreno.

Eran las 16:30, ese día con suerte desayuné un trozo de manzana y me había "alimentado" solo con café, cuando alguien llegó y entró a mi oficina, vestía un traje impecable, confieso que no vi tanta maldad reflejada en sus ojos, para sus años lo encontraría atractivo, alto, fornido, rubio, si la mitad de la población llegara al grado de madurez de esa forma, creo que no habrían tantas Señoras que en cierta forma conocen bien el dicho "quien duerme con niños amanece mojado".

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? - Lo miré fríamente, tratando de no demostrar mi odio hacia su persona ni ningún otro gesto que delatara mi animadversión hacia él.

-Así que tú eres la casa fortunas que tiene a mi hijo.

-¿Disculpe, lo conozco Señor... ? - Dejé la frase inconclusa

-Cullen, Carlisle Cullen.

-Oh, Señor Cullen - hice un gesto para que tomara asiento frente a mi - ¿sería tan amable de explicarme que hace en mi oficina sin ser invitado? - él me miró de reojo.

-Niñita, ¿sabes que con hablas?

-Me dijo que se apellida Cullen y tan afectuosamente que soy una casa fortunas, la verdad no tengo idea quien es usted y de todos modos no supondré nada porque a diferencia de usted yo no juzgo a las personas porque algo se cruzó en mis pensamientos, así que por favor instrúyame quien es usted y que viene a hacer a mi oficina, porque la verdad mi tiempo es valioso y no quiero ser irrespetuosa, pero me carga malgastarlo. - Respondí lo más calmada posible.

-El nombre de Edward te dice algo, es que no sabes cómo se apellida - él tomó asiento frente a mí y luego soltó una carcajada - ¿Cómo puedes si quiera tratar de hacerme creer que eras la romántica e inocente enamorada del hijo del próximo alcalde de NYC? A las mujeres como tu las conozco como la palma de mi mano.

-No voy a aceptar que me insulte sin conocerme, ¿Cuál es el problema con que salga de vez en cuando con Edward?, ¿Es que usted no fue joven alguna vez?

-Pero yo siempre supe con quienes juntarme, mocosa irrespetuosa. - lanzó su veneno contra mí.

-Ya lo creo, siempre manipulando cada situación Señor Cullen.

-Controlando mi vida y a quienes quiero.

-Así como prohibiéndole a su hija desarrollar sus sueños, que buen padre es usted Carlisle.

-De seguro tus padres no te enseñaron modelas.

-Oh, por supuesto lo hicieron, por eso ahora está sentado frente a mí y no sufriendo un papelón con los encargados de seguridad - le sonreí, lo que a él lo descompuso aún más, éste hombre no lograría derrotarme.

-Mantente alejado de Edward y sobretodo de Alice, mocosa - él se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida.

-Y si no ¿qué? - pregunté, él se dio vuelta y me miró desafiante.

-No sabes en qué clase de juegos te estás metiendo.

-Entonces Carlisle voy a descubrirlo - él me miró por última vez y luego se fue.

Mi encuentro con el asesino de mi padre no había sido como lo planeado y por primera vez agradecí la sorpresa, verlo y no quebrantar mi mano frente a él, solo me daba la fortalece para seguir adelante y poner en alto el nombre de mi familia y a la de él tras las rejas.

Luego del incidente me puse a trabajar arduamente y a las 19:00 hrs. conseguí sacar un peso de la mochila que cargaba mi conciencia y por fin logré enviar las pautas e informes a la central en Italia, el día había comenzado pesado, a media tarde fue sorpresivo y ahora merecía un descanso, con ese pensamiento manejé con el no tan grato y concurrido tráfico de Nueva York hasta mi hogar.

Una vez en mi casita puse mi música favorita, llené la tina, prendí un par de velas con aroma a chocolate y me serví una copa de mi vino tinto favorito, sería una noche de relajo para Agnes y una para conectarme con Isabella.

Sumergí mi cuerpo en el agua, el calor me abrazó rápidamente y relajó cada uno de mis músculos, Michael Buble me susurraba que cerrara los ojos y eso hice. Pero como nada es perfecto el timbre comenzó a sonar una vez, lo cual ignoré, 2 minutos más tarde le siguieron 3 timbrados seguidos y 4 minutos más tarde a los timbrados le siguieron unos golpes en la puerta, Michael se calló me puse una bata y salí enojada a abrir la puerta.

Pero la figura destrozada que vi al abrir la puerta hizo que casi perdiera la compostura.

-¿Qué haces acá? - Pregunté solo cuando me aseguré que no se me cortaría la voz.

-Agnes, por favor, déjame explicarte todo - su voz casi sonó a suplico, pero por alguna extraña razón eso no me hacía sentía bien.

-Edward es tarde, ahora no.

-Por favor Agnes... por favor necesito hablar con ... alguien - Él tomó mi mano y sentí una descarga eléctrica, me miró a los ojos y no sé si fue mi imaginación o si en verdad vi una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla.

-Edward, no creo que sea lo ... - él no me dejó terminar.

-Agnes, sé que la cagué, que jodí todo, pero en verdad, te juro sé que no me debes nada y eres la única a la que yo le debo ... respeto, por favor, solo por esta vez, solo te pido que escuches lo que vine a decirte - lo que vino no me lo esperé, frente a mi Edward Cullen bajaba los brazos y enterró su cara en mi cuello y éste comenzó a mojarse, claramente no eran besos y esté no parecía ni por lejos a un ataque sexual del mujeriego y manipulador de Cullen, verlo débil me recordó a más de alguna tarde en nuestra infancia, cuando la inocencia nos invadía y por cada lagrima que corría por mi mejilla luego de tropezarme solo con rozar el aire, el llegaba corriendo y acariciaba mi cabello para luego darle un beso a mi herida.

-Shh... Tranquilo Ed, ven pasamos... shh tranquilo - fue lo único que dije en voz tan baja que no sé si me escuchó, así que lo conduje hasta mi sala de estar y acaricié sus cabellos como él lo hizo cuando yo lo necesite, su piel olía a alcohol, a whisky, pero por más ebrio que estuviera, no sentía que fuera a hacerme daño, ni que estuviera inventando su ataque de vulnerabilidad, todo era tan extraño.

-Todo va estar bien - le dije, pero ni siquiera sabía que era lo que le dolía ni que le pasaba para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero creo que era mejor no presionarlo, así que dejé que se desahogara y cuando sentí que su respiración se acompasaba retiró su cabeza de mi cuello.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta este punto solo queremos agradecerles cada una de esas amorosas amenazas jajajaa, nos alegra saber que sienten la historia, siempre es bueno leer sus comentarios, nos ayudar a crecer y a agregarles más sazón.

Así que gracias por los nuevos favoritos, los mensajes privados y cada uno de los comentarios que nos dejan cada semana.

Se viene una sorpresa buena buena =)

Cariños y que tengas una semana espectacular.

**MRS HEMSWORTH**


	10. Broken

Muy buenos días a todos esperamos que su semana haya sido buena y este fin de semana sea de descanso y relajo.

**Disclaimer: **Cabe destacar que los personajes no nos pertenecen, como ya es conocido son obra de la Stephenie Meyer, a nosotras nos gusta jugar una vez a la semana con ellos, sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

_**Vendetta**_

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**Broken**_

Para Agnes, ver a Edward tan vulnerable era algo que jamás habría imaginado que vería en su vida, ni cuando eran unos niños había visto una faceta así en él, ella era la débil, la que debía ser protegida y él siempre estaba ahí para ella, pero los años le enseñaron a ser una mujer fuerte y ruda, no dejaba que nada la pisoteara y tampoco se compadecía de nadie, pero por una extraña razón que no podía explicar con Edward era distinto y todos sus muros se derribaban ante él, era como si su corazón pidiera a gritos que lo dejara entrar y que los planes de venganza se fueran a la mierda.

Cuando Edward aparto su cabeza del cuello de Agnes, estaba un poco más tranquilo, se había desahogado en parte, no iba a contarle lo de su enfermedad a nadie, menos a Agnes, no quería que lo viera con lástima o que por lo mismo se alejara de él, pero si quería arreglar las cosas con ella, le gustaba y no quería verla en los brazos de ningún otro hombre que no fuera él, por eso se había comportad de aquel modo en Prestige, por los estúpidos celos que hace tiempo lo habían abandonado y ahora volvían en gloria y majestad.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó Agnes.

-Tardaría una eternidad en sentirme bien otra vez – dijo con el semblante un poco más relajado pero aun estaba un deje de tristeza.

-¿Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?- le preguntó Agnes, no sabía si sería correcto pedirle que se fuera de su departamento, menos en el estado en que estaba, pero tampoco podía negarle algo de ayuda, por muy zopenco que fuera la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Solo necesito que me escuches y si es posible, que me perdones, lo que ocurrió la otra noche en Prestige fue un error, estaba cegado y borracho, además de dolido por muchas cosas que han pasado, se que no tengo excusas para mi comportamiento, fui un completo idiota contigo Agnes, por favor perdóname- la miró verdaderamente arrepentido.

-No parecías pasarla tan mal con esa rubia plástica- respondió Agnes separándose un poco de él y cruzándose de brazos, de pronto esas imágenes de el sujetando el trasero de esa arpía hacía que se le llenara la boca de fuego y le entraban unas ganas de estrangular a esa tal por cual.

-Tu tampoco parecías pasarlo muy mal con tu amigo el grandote- dijo ahora Edward arrugando el entrecejo, ambos estaban celosos por lo que había pasado esa noche.

-¿Venias a disculparte o a recriminarme otra vez lo que paso aquella noche?

-Tienes razón, lo siento- "estúpidos celos" pensó, suspiró y siguió con lo que tenía pensado- hace unos días tuve una pelea fuerte con mis padres y las cosas no salieron bien, me fui de la casa de ellos, ya no podía seguir un día más en ese lugar.

-Lo sé, Alice me contó en parte lo que había pasado, traté de llamarte pero nunca me contestaste, por eso fui a Prestige- Agnes aun no cambiaba su postura de brazos cruzados, a pesar de que el semblante de Edward había cambiado a sorpresa cuando escucho que ella había ido a buscarlo.

-¿Fuiste a Prestige por mi?- preguntó esperanzado y se acercó un poco más a ella.

-No, según tú fui a refregarte en la cara mi romance con Emmett- Edward bufó y se alejó de ella nuevamente- por supuesto que fui por ti Edward, estaba preocupada, pero ni me dejaste explicarte ese día, además que tú amiga no lo hacía nada mal consolándote.

-Ella no es nadie.

-No lo parecía.

-¿Y Emmett? parece más de lo que dices que es.

-No lo es, no sabes nada sobre nuestra relación- Ella ya estaba enojada y a punto de gritarle cualquier tontería.

-Entonces explícate- le exigió Edward

-¿Yo? Eres tu el que viene a explicarse, no yo- dijo Agnes elevando la voz

-¡Entonces déjame hacerlo!

-¡BIEN!

-¡BIEN!- gritaron ambos, se miraron fijamente y finalmente Edward se tranquilizo- lo siento, no debí gritarte, perdóname, el asunto es que, después de que me fui de casa, fui a Prestige y me encontré con Jake, me ofreció su casa y como estaba realmente cabreado solo quería olvidar el mal rato así que comenzamos a beber, mi teléfono… no tengo ni la más mínima idea en donde quedó, ya que me pasé prácticamente una semana de fiesta en mi club, entre que veía la administración del lugar o estaba durmiendo pasando la borrachera.

Agnes sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, ella había empezado todo éste enredo en su familia, no sentía lastima por los Cullen, solo por Edward y también por Alice, ellos no tenían la culpa de la clase de familia que les había tocado.

-El día en que nos encontramos en Prestige, temprano en el departamento de Jake, recibí la visita de Tanya Denali, la chica con la que me viste esa noche, tenemos una historia ambos, veras, ella… ella fue mi prometida hace unos años.

-¿Pro… Prometida?- "¿Edward estuvo a punto de casarse? " pensó Agnes, sentía que su corazón se había quebrado en alguna parte, no sabía porque pero lo dolió saber eso, aunque no dejo que su rostro lo demostrara, solo se permitió que Edward viera la sorpresa de dicha noticia en el.

-Sí, nos íbamos a casar, estaba completamente enamorado de ella, nos conocimos en la universidad, todo estaba listo para la boda, pero… una semana antes de eso, me enteré que Tanya me engañaba con mi mejor amigo, James Smith, lo peor fue verlo con mis propios ojos, aunque me prometió que lo que había pasado había sido un error, no fui capaz de perdonarla, menos confiar en ella y al que era supuestamente mi amigo, mi padrino de bodas, después de darle una paliza le dije que no quería volver a verlo en mi vida, para mi ambos estaban muertos- cada vez que Edward traía esos recuerdos a su mente, le dolía más de la cuenta el corazón, jamás había vuelto a hablar de esa etapa de su vida con alguien, pero Agnes era la excepción y sentía que debía contárselo para poder seguir adelante.

-Lo siento Edward, de verdad, pero eso no explica por completo el cómo me trataste esa noche

-En parte si, si ya estaba cabreado por que había vuelto como si nada hubiera pasado, me siguió al club, tratando de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes y para rematar la situación, te veo a ti y ese… ese estúpido te estaba toqueteando y además te besaba y tu le correspondías, no podías esperar que actuara de manera…

-¿Civilizada? Parecías un cavernícola Edward

-¡ESTABA CELOSO POR LA MIERDA!- dijo agitando sus brazos y comenzando a respirar aceleradamente.

Agnes ni aunque se lo hubiera propuesto le habría salido mejor, quería que Edward se pusiera celoso, quería que la deseara y verlo así, en parte, le producía un cierto placer.

-Bueno, eres un estúpido, con Emmett solo somos amigos.

-Él no te ve como una amiga Agnes, te desea y eso me enferma.

-No negarÉ que también tenemos una historia, pero eso ya es pasado, que Él aun no salga de eso es su problema, yo le he dejado bien en claro que solo somos amigos ahora y es lo único que importa… y sabes, no sé por qué te tengo que estar dando explicaciones y tampoco sé porque deberías estar celoso, tu y yo según tengo entendido, no somos nada- dijo y se dio la vuelta, no quería mirarlo y que su propia cara la delatara.

-Agnes, eso no es verdad- dijo Edward alcanzando una de sus manos y obligándola a darse vuelta para que lo mirara- si hay algo entre nosotros, esta discusión no es por las puras, tú sientes celos por Tanya tanto como yo los siento por Emmett, me enferma verte con él, me enferma que otro ose siquiera a posarte una mano en uno de tus cabellos, yo quiero ser el único que tenga ese derecho, déjame ser el único Agnes o te juro que moriré en el intento, por qué si algo te puedo jurar en este momento es que no descansare hasta que sea el único.

Las palabras de Edward dejaron a Agnes sin aliento, nadie jamás le había dicho algo parecido, tanta pasión y posesión a la vez no se lo esperaba, sentía que sus piernas en cualquier momento le fallarían y sin pensarlo se lanzó a su boca, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Edward y atacando sus labios, el beso en un comienzo sorprendió a Edward pero en cosa de segundos reaccionó y correspondió el beso con desesperación, agarró los muslos de Agnes y la subió haciendo que envolviera su cintura, ambos se deseaban, Agnes bajo sus manos y comenzó a abrirle la camisa una vez que la liberó del pantalón y estaba completamente abierta, todo su torso desnudo, delineó cada uno de los abdominales de Edward, era un hombre con un cuerpo de adonis y al igual que él, ella lo quería solo para sí. Edward entre besos la dejó en sobre el sillón, sin dejar de besar sus labios, su mentón, bajando por su cuello succionando y aspirando el exquisito aroma a chocolate que en ese momento desprendía el cuerpo de Agnes mientras ella tiraba de sus cabellos, bajó sus manos y desató el nudo de la bata que traía, la haría suya ahí mismo y en ese mismo instante, quería estar con ella en todos los sentidos que fuera posible, Agnes quería lo mismo, pero sabía que no podía dejar que todo fuera tan fácil, llegarían a ese momento pero no todavía, recurrió a toda la fuerza de voluntad que fue posible y recuperó la voz que había perdido con todas las caricias que Edward le daba.

-Edward… espera- dijo apenas en un susurro.

-Que necesitamos esperar, sé que lo deseas tanto como yo- le respondió Edward mientras succionaba el lóbulo de la oreja de Agnes.

-Lo…lo sé, pero no así y… además- dijo tragando saliva y tratando de recomponerse- necesitas una ducha, hueles a alcohol.

-No he bebido nada hoy, lo juro- dijo besándola otra vez y abriendo un poco la bata que cubría el cuerpo de Agnes.

-Sí que hueles y fuerte, así que una ducha para ti, por favor.

-Solo si vienes conmigo- la miró de manera sugerente.

-No en esta ocasión chico listo, yo ya tomé mi ducha y ahora te toca a ti, además, tengo que conseguirte ropa y botar esa porquería que traer puesta.

-Tú sí que sabes cómo matar la pasión- dijo Edward y con cuidado, como si de una posesión valiosa se tratarse, cerró la bata tapando el cuerpo de Agnes- pero haré lo que tú quieras- dijo y la volvió a besar, pera esta vez de manera dulce.

Cuando se terminó el beso, Edward se levantó y ayudó a Agnes a pararse, ella le hizo un nudo a su bata y después le sonrío a Edward.

-Hay toallas limpias en el mueble del baño, te traeré algo para que te pongas y luego podemos comer, la verdad es que apenas he tenido tiempo de probar un bocado y me imagino que tu tampoco ¿me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas- dijo y la volvió a besar, Agnes le dio un empujón y lo obligó a separarse.

-A la ducha… ¡ahora!- le ordenó.

-Si señora- respondió Edward haciendo un gesto militar con la mano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se dio la media vuelta y entró al baño.

A Agnes le gustaba verlo con una sonrisa, después de verlo en el estado en que había llegado, le tranquilizaba que estuviera más relajado y que confiara en ella, aunque aún mantenía los ojos rojos y la sonrisa no llego del todo a ellos. Fue a su dormitorio, se vistió con un buzo, un polerón y zapatillas y fue de una carrera a una de las tiendas que estaba a 5 minutos de su casa, traería algo de ropa para Edward, le encantaría tenerlo desnudo por su casa, pero si eso pasaba, sabía que no podría controlarse y necesitaba todo el autocontrol necesario en ese momento.

Después de conseguir lo que necesitaba en la tienda volvió justo a tiempo para dejar la ropa de Edward sobre un mueble del baño y salió a preparar algo para comer, fue a la cocina y preparo unos sándwiches, saco unas bebidas de la nevera al tiempo en que Edward salía del baño vistiendo el buzo de marca Nike que le había traído y sus típicas converse, traía el pelo revuelto y gotitas de agua caían de sus puntas, tuvo que desviar la vista para no ser tan evidente y no saltarle nuevamente encima, cuando este llego a su lado, le paso una de las bebidas y uno de los Sandwich y Edward le agradeció con una caricia en su mano.

-Gracias por entender Agnes, de verdad no se que habría hecho si me hubieras mandado a correr a penas me viste en tu puerta- le dijo Edward con una expresión dolida de solo imaginarse esa situación.

-Estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero necesitabas ayuda, no puedes seguir en la casa de Jacob, claramente es una mala influencia para ti, no sé en qué mundo vive ese pelmazo- dijo Agnes refunfuñando.

-Lo sé, estoy en la búsqueda de mi propio departamento, aun no encuentro lo que quiero.

-Bueno, mientras lo encuentras ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?- le preguntó Agnes, pero poniendo sus términos de inmediato- tengo una pieza de invitados que puedes ocupar y esta semana es "La semana de la moda", prácticamente no estaré en casa, así que es toda tuya, solo estaré en las mañanas y en la noche.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, ¿qué malo puede pasar?

-Está bien, ¡Gracias!, aunque no me gusta eso de que no te veré- frunció el ceño y se acercó, ya estaba tomando un poco mas de confianza con ella y Agnes se lo permitía solo hasta cierto grado.

-No será para tanto, sobrevivirás- le dijo con una sonrisita y Edward le abrazó, quería sentir su aroma nuevamente, pero se controlaría, la respetaba y no la trataría como a cualquiera de las chicas con las que se acostaba.

Después de un rato de conversación, Agnes le mostró la habitación que ocuparía y después se despidió, necesitaba descansar ya que al siguiente día empezaba la semana de locura. A penas puso la cabeza sobre la almohada, cayó rendida en un sueño profundo. Cuando el despertador sonó a las 6 de la mañana, comenzó con su típica rutina, se vistió para ir a correr a Central Park, una hora de ejercicio y estaba lista, volvió a su departamento y después de una rápida ducha, se vistió para ir a su oficina, hoy empezaba a llegar su equipo desde Italia y debía enseñarles todo lo que tenía propuesto para la presentación de su empresa. Cuando salió de su dormitorio, se encontró con Edward en la cocina, había preparado el desayuno y la miraba con una sonrisa sincera, se sentía cómodo ahí con ella y esta vez no iba a dejar que las cosas se arruinara, se la jugaría al cien por ciento con ella, Agnes se acercó a él agradecida por el gesto que había tenido con ella.

-Su desayuno Madame- le dijo Edward extendiéndole una taza de café.

-Wow…. Me vas a malcriar Edward, no suelo tener tiempo para desayunar, menos en casa, a lo más un rápido café del Starbucks y sería- dijo aceptando la taza.

-Mientras esté aquí me aseguraré de que salgas con el estomago lleno, al menos estos días, tienes una excelente cafetera que no puede ser desperdiciada.

-Lo sé- dijo dando un sorbo a su tasa, estaba exquisito- y me encantaría quedarme, pero ya voy tarde a la oficina.

-Mmm… eso puede arreglarse ¿tienes un Mug?- le preguntó y Agnes asintió, abrió uno de los muebles de su cocina y sacó el vaso, Edward se lo quitó y rozó con sus dedos las manos de Agnes, vertió el café de la tasa en el Mug y después de cerrarlo se lo pasó- Listo, ahora puedes ir disfrutando en el camino.

-Gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa y se acerco para darle un dulce beso en los labios, pero Edward no la dejó ir tan fácilmente, pasó su mano por la cintura de ella y la atrajo más hacia él, haciendo el beso más intenso y desesperado, encantada se hubiera quedado así con él, pero debía trabajar y mantener vivo el interés en ella, así que puso una de sus manos en el pecho de Edward y dándole un pequeño empujón que apenas lo movió de su lugar, separó sus labios de de la desesperada boca de él- Tengo que irme, de verdad voy atrasada.

-Okey- dijo y la soltó- te acompaño a la salida, también tengo cosas que hacer.

-Bien, vamos- dijo y juntos salieron al ascensor.

-Tengo que juntarme con mi agente inmobiliario, aparentemente hay un lugar disponible para mi muy cerca de aquí.

-¿Cerca? ¿Seremos vecinos acaso?- le preguntó Agnes mientras salían del ascensor al Hall del edificio.

-Tal vez, nunca se sabe- dijo con una risita pícara, había planeado que fuera así para estar más cerca de ella, aunque jamás se imagino que lo invitaría a pasar unos días en su propia casa, aunque no fuera del todo como a él le gustaría, pero con tal de tenerla cerca y que se dejara besar por él, ya estaba feliz.

-Será bueno tenerte por aquí, así no te metes en tantos problemas, bueno, nos vemos… cuando nos veamos, si es que me pillas en la noche- dijo Agnes levantando una mano para despedirse, cosa que Edward aprovecho para atraerla hacia sí y darle otro beso, jamás se cansaría de besarla, Agnes se desestabilizo un poco ante tal actuación, había besado a otros hombres pero ninguno lo había hecho tan bien como Edward, no sabía si el tipo era un experto o tenía sobre ella en particular ese efecto, pero lo estaba disfrutando, cuando se separaron, tuvo que parpadear varias veces y esperar un momento para recuperar tanto el habla como el equilibrio- eso…

-Adiós- le dijo Edward con una sonrisa y se dio la media vuelta para irse.

-A…Adiós- contestó Agnes y en modo automático se fue hasta su auto, se subió y se fue a la oficina de Emmett antes de ir a la suya, tenía una reunión con él para infórmale sobre Esme Cullen y nueva información sobre Carlisle.

En ese mismo instante, Jessica Stanley, la fotógrafa de TMZ que estaba a la siga de Edward todo el tiempo, revisaba las fotos que acababa de tomar, sería como pan caliente para su página amarillista, así que conecto su cámara de último modelo a Internet y se las mando a su editor para que las subiera lo antes posible a la red, la pareja del momento no tendría ningún momento de intimidad desde ese instante y sería como una espinilla en el trasero para la familia Cullen.

Cuando Agnes llegó a la Oficina de Emmett, éste la estaba esperando serio, no tenía la misma sonrisa habitual, no estaba enojado, eso lo podía ver, pero si serio, así que vería como estaba el terreno antes de hablar de su invitado.

-¿Algo nuevo Emms?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a él.

-¿Y tu típico Café de Starbucks?- le preguntó Emmett al ver que llevaba un Mug en su mano.

-No alcancé, traje café de mi casa.

-Ah…, bueno te tengo información sobre Carlisle, me junte con Esme ayer y me contó que su marido la tiene vuelta loca con la música del Fantasma de la Ópera y está realmente cabreada con tener que ir a la obra de mañana, trataría de zafarse de ese compromiso aunque lo veía difícil.

-mmm interesante, puedo crear un punto de unión con Carlisle si me ve en esa obra, suerte para mí que conozco casi de memoria la historia, hare los arreglos para asistir mañana.

-Puedo acompañarte si quieres Ness, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-Emmett, no empieces por favor- dijo parándose de su asiento.

-Agnes, tenemos que hablar, sobre lo que pasÓ en Prestige y luego en tu casa- se paró también y se acercó a ella, no quería que se fuera sin que aclararan ese tema, estaba cansado de seguir ocultando lo que aun sentía por ella.

-No pasó nada, solo estabas borracho Emms, no pasa nada- dijo Agnes tratando de desviar el tema.

-No es así Ness, sé que estaba borracho, pero no por eso te besé, yo… Agnes yo aun te a…

-Por favor no lo digas- lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo serio- aun lo siento y ya no puedo ocultarlo más.

-Porque lo vas a arruinar todo y no quiero que salgas lastimado Emmett

-No será así, créeme, esta vez no tiene por que salir mal, podemos volver a intentarlo Ness- le dijo con cariño acariciando su mejilla.

-No puedo Emmett, no otra vez, eres el único amigo en el que puedo confiar, puedo poner mi vida en tus manos si es necesario y no quiero perder eso, por favor entiéndeme.

-¿Estás segura que esa es la verdadera razón?- preguntó esta vez con dolor en sus ojos, lo había rechazado y estaba casi seguro de saber cuál era la verdadera razón.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Por esto- dijo y se acercó a su escritorio, dio vuelta su laptop para que Agnes pudiera ver y en la pantalla estaban las imágenes de ella y Edward besándose a la salida de su departamento.

-¿Hiciste que me siguieran?- le preguntó Agnes enojada.

-No, están en la red hace unos quince minutos, las subió TMZ, ¿Qué sucede Agnes?- le preguntó, quería que le dijera la verdad por muy doloroso que fuera.

-Ayer llegó hecho un desastre a mi casa, jamás lo había visto así, lo ha pasado mal Emmett, le ofrecí mi casa por esa noche, está buscando departamento cerca.

-¿Y también tu cama?- golpe bajo, le enfurecía pensar en que un idiota que no se la merecía estuviera en su casa y en su cama.

-No, pero ya te dije una vez que estoy dispuesta a llegar a donde fuera necesario para cumplir mi objetivo.

-¿Incluso enamorarte de él?

-¿Qué? No estoy enamorada de el Emmett, solo fue un beso.

-Él ya lo esta

-Patrañas, te lo estás inventado solo porque estas celoso

-No son patrañas Agnes, cualquiera lo puede ver, ese tipo esta colado por ti y quien no lo vea es un idiota.

¿Sería posible que Cullen se hubiera enamorado de ella? ¿Tan rápido?¿ella lo estaba de él también? Eran preguntas que rondaban por la mente de Agnes, pero decidió ignorar la respuesta en ese momento.

-Tengo que irme, llegarán mis colegas de Italia y tenemos reunión en una hora, gracias por la información.

-Cuando quieras- dijo sentándose y evitando mirarla.

-¿Emms?- lo llamó, no quería lastimarlo, pero no podía corresponder a sus deseos y sentimientos, ya no era la misma de antes.

-Estoy bien Agnes, no quiero que te atrases, por favor ve- no había levantado la vista, no podía encontrarse con sus ojos y tampoco quería que viera el dolor que reflejaban los suyos, Agnes, muy a su pesar y sabiendo que lo había lastimado, salió de la oficina sin mirar atrás.

Las fotos de Agnes y Edward no solo habían causado estragos en Emmett, quien también las había visto esa mañana había sido la pequeña del clan Cullen, que cuando aparecieron en su celular pego un grito que hizo que Jasper llegara corriendo a su lado.

-¡Que paso!- dijo agitado llegando a ver a su pequeña hada.

-¿Has visto esto?- le preguntó y le mostro su celular- Has hablado con él ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero no sabía que iría donde esa chica, le dejé en claro que estaba siendo un idiota y que debía preocuparse más por su vida que estarla desperdiciando en su club borracho hasta más no poder y lastimando a los que lo aman.

-Parece que dio resultado tu conversación con él, no puedo creer que el muy tontorrón no me haya dicho nada, es más, estoy sentida con el porqué ni me llama y yo preocupada por él mientras se está reconciliando con Agnes.

-Ya tendrás tiempo para hablar con él, al menos está haciendo lo correcto de una vez.

-Gracias por hablar con él, te amo tanto por eso mi príncipe azul- dijo Alice colgándose del cuello de su novio.

-Cualquier cosa para mi vida- dijo y la beso de manera dulce.

En ese mismo instante, Esme Cullen estaba en el despacho de su casa y estaba invitando a sentarse frente a ella a Tanya, estaba enojada por las fotos de la arpía con su hijo, quería que lo dejara tranquilo de una vez.

-¿Reconoces a esta mujer?- le dijo Esme mostrándole las fotos a Tanya.

-Sí, estaba en Prestige cuando yo estaba con Edward ¿pero qué demonios hace besuqueando a Eddy?

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo, te estoy pagando para que hagas tu trabajo y no me has dado nada hasta ahora.

-Es que tu hijo es un poco terco

-En eso se parece a su padre- suspiró Esme.

-Pero descuida, ya obtendrás lo que quieres, sabes que no me rindo tan fácilmente y Edward se olvidará de esa tipeja en muy poco tiempo, solo déjame trabajar con su mente y con lo que tuvimos, caerá rendido a mis pies- Tanya sonrió con malicia y segura de sí misma.

-Eso espero, ya sabes lo que dicen, es mejor un diablo conocido que uno por conocer.

Cuando Agnes llegó a su oficina, su secretaria le informó que el equipo de Italia ya se encontraba en la sala de reuniones, así que se apuró, entró prácticamente corriendo y cerró la puerta.

-Disculpen la demora, tenía una reunión antes y se alargó un poco más de lo debido.

-Ya pensábamos que no venías querida- dijo Eric, uno de sus colegas- déjame decirte eso si que te ves estupenda, como siempre amore.

-Gracias lindo, tú también estas muy bien- le contestó Agnes.

-Ya lo sabía, pero hace bien que te lo recuerden bella ragazza.

-¡Agnes!- gritó su amiga y corrió a abrazarla- te extrañé mucho amiga.

-Yo igual Ángela, me has hecho mucha falta estas semanas, han sido un infierno y eres la única que me puede ayudar con la locura que se viene

-¿Solo me extrañaste por eso?- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Por supuesto que no tonta, extrañaba a mi amiga- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Menos mal, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-Lo sé, pero ya está casi todo listo para la semana de la moda, solo falta afinar lo que traen ustedes.

-En parte, pero no me refería a eso precisamente cuando dije que teníamos que hablar, quiero saberlo todo sobre ese bombón que tienes agarrado.

-Ya hablaremos de eso- dijo con una risita- me alegra que estén aquí- dijo y después se dirigió a sus compañeros- todos ¿les parece si empezamos?

Todos asintieron y Agnes empezó con la reunión de trabajo.

* * *

Bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, las cosas se están poniendo un poco intensas entre esos dos, prepárense porque vienen mas cosas así jajaja, Nosotras ya estamos encerradas en nuestro Bunker de la historia anterior, ya que con todas las amenazas que recibimos en el ultimo capitulo, es mejor prevenir que curar jeje.

Quiero dedicar una pequeña parte para mi Partner, la otra Mrs Hemsworth... Nikki, amiga, espero que pronto te mejores, harto cariño y que su señor esposo la cuide, la necesitamos vivita y coleando =D

Como se mencionaba en el capitulo anterior, les tenemos una sorpresa y esa es...CHAN CHAN CHAN... Vendetta Soundtrack, Siiiiii, como leen, recopilamos algunas canciones que han aparecido en algunos capítulos y que van a salir mas adelante también y las dejamos en un archivo, tenemos un Link de descarga por si lo quieren...¿alguien dijo Yo?, bueno esperamos que lo pidan en sus RW y se los pasamos la próxima semana, por ahora les dejamos la portada del disco y cuando lo descarguen verán que al reproducirlo aparece esa foto, más el nombre del tema, del disco y por supuesto, el de las Mrs. Hemsworth, tal como se ve en la siguiente foto

t.w.i.t.p.i.c.c.o.m./.d.c.a.i.e.0 (me pillo la tecnología para insertar links aqui u.u)

Bueno, nada mas que decir, las esperamos en sus RW y en el próximo capitulo y esperamos que les haya gustado la sorpresa que con tanto cariño preparamos para ustedes, hasta el próximo sábado.

**Mrs. Hemsworth**


	11. Sorpresas

Muy buenos días ¿cómo estuvo la semana? Esperamos que todo filetiwis… nosotras preparándonos en grande para celebrar las Fiestas Patricias, 5 días festivos eh eh eh.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, como ya es conocido son obra de la Stephenie Meyer, a nosotras nos gusta jugar una vez a la semana con ellos, sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

_**POV Agnes**_

Hoy era un día estresante, por lo que dormí muy poco, primero que todo saber que Edward dormía a unos metros de mi habitación me ponía un tanto ansiosa y por otro lado mi cabeza pensaba y detallaba cada paso para que la empresa fuera la estrella en la semana de la moda.

Cuando salí de mi habitación vestida con un buzo para ir a correr me topé con Edward en el living, el vestía unos jeans y una camisa, pero iba descalzo, en la mesa de centro había un mug que seguramente contenía café.  
-Buenos días Edward – le saludé

-Buenos días preciosa- me sonrió para luego ponerse de pie y darme un casto beso en los labios, que por alguna extraña razón hizo que mi adrenalina se elevara.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

-Estaba chequeando unos balances de Prestige, ¿lista para correr? – me preguntó

-Ajá… deberías acompañarme

-Paso por hoy preciosa

-Pero ayer también lo hiciste – respondí

-Es que… tengo que avanzar mucho con la administración de Prestige, demanda mucho tiempo y estoy realmente atrasado con la entrega de proyectos y presupuestos, más adelante será, ¿te parece?

-Si – respondí

-No me hagas un puchero – el besó mis labios

-¿Cuál puchero? - ¿de qué hablaba este hombre?

-De ese precioso que se forma en tus labios – respondió para luego besarme, podría estar así todo el día y les juro que no me cansaría.

-Se hace tarde, ya es hora de que vayas a correr

-¿Me estas echando?

-Solo porque mientras antes te vayas, menos tardarás en regresar – el soltó el agarre de sus manos en mis caderas y volvió a tomar asiento.

-Nos vemos en un rato Ed – me despedí con una sonrisa sincera, que él me devolvió, antes de salir programé mi Ipod y me dispuse a comenzar de la mejor forma mi día.

_**POV Edward**_

Estar con Agnes era una bendición, un impulso y un motivo para hacer las cosas bien, no sé que tiene esta castaña pero me cautivo, su belleza, su personalidad, la conozco hace tan poco, pero siento una conexión de cómo si la conociera desde toda la vida.

Que mujer tan maravillosa, me completa, hace que me olvide del vació que hay en mi alma, hace que crea en la ilusión e incluso reparar todos los trozos de la razón y corazón que se rompieron y olvidaron años atrás.

¿Qué hechizo realizó esta bruja? Bendito embrujo que me llevo a ella.

Agnes es una mujer fuerte, pero noble, ¿quién en su sano juicio invita a un desconocido sin techo a su apartamento? Solo ella, ¿por qué? No tengo idea, esta mujer de hielo anoche me permitió tantear su fuego y confieso que su piel es una adicción.

Por segunda vez me tuve que negar a salir con ella, el corazón no me acompaña y antes de pasar un papelón prefiero decir no, al menos es lo que me recomendó Jasper y les juro por lo más sagrado que no quiero morir. Fue difícil negarme, no solo por ver su hermoso cuerpo sudando mientras corre, sino por su amena compañía.

Una vez finalizado el informe de Prestige me dispuse a tomar mi billetera y las llaves del apartamento que me facilitó Agnes, en 40 minutos tenía hora con Jasper, era tiempo de un chequeo.

Antes de salir la alarma de mi Iphone me avisó que era hora de la dosis de medicamentos, me lo tomé junto al cuarto de leche tibia que había en mi mug y luego salí para tomar un taxi e ir a la consulta de mi amigo.

La sala de espera de la clínica estaba bastante llena para ser tan temprano, me resultaba extraño ver a tanto ejecutivo, sin dudas el stress y las malas prácticas nos estaban llevando a enfermarnos antes de tiempo.

A las 10:30 a.m se escucho por el alto parlante mi nombre y pasé a la consulta de Jasper.

-Amigo – Saludó Jasper

-¿Cómo estás J? – saludé y chocamos las manos.

-¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó curioso.

-Aquí, como siempre

-Ya tienes mejor color, debes darte ánimo Edward

-Esto me está limitando bastante J – confesé

-Pasa a la camilla y descúbrete el tórax por favor – solicitó en todo profesional

-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy tan fácil? – Bromeé por lo que Jasper soltó una carcajada, el hizo el control rutinario, midió la tensión, temperatura, auscultó e incluso hizo un electrocardiograma, luego de terminar el chequeo volví a sentarme frente a su escritorio.

-¿Y bien? – Pregunté

-Edward, junto a mi equipo hemos decidido ingresarte a la lista de espera para un trasplante cardiaco – dijo serio y el mundo volvió a caerse.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? – Dije con lo poco que me quedó de voz ante tal noticia.

-Edward no quiero que te alarmas, estás haciendo las cosas bien, tu corazón está débil y las listas de espera son largas y por la poca donación de órganos que existe en la sociedad, por precaución hemos decidido hacerlo, en el caso de que algo suceda estaremos a tiempo para reaccionar – yo solo asentí y el sacó una caja que guardaba en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y me lo entregó.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un busca personas, siempre llévalo contigo, es el que te avisará cuando el corazón esté disponible.

-Gracias – respondí hermético y luego me puse de pie.

-Edward, siéntate un momento por favor, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte – le hice caso.

-Claro dime

-Es sobre Alice

-¿LE PASA ALGO A ALICE?

-No Edward, cálmate, si algo le pasa serás el primero en saberlo.

-¿Entonces?

-Alice te extraña, deberías hablar con ella, no por lo que te han hecho tus padres debes alejarte de ella, ella no tiene la culpa

-Lo sé, es solo que no quiero llenarla de mi mierda.

-No lo harás, ella solo necesita a su hermano

-A su hermano medio muerto

-No, ella necesita a su amigo y a su hermano, en vista de la situación deberías reconsiderar hablar con ella

-No voy a decirle a nadie de mi enfermedad y tu por secreto médico no puedes ¿entiendes?

-No estés a la defensiva, no hablo de decirle lo de tu cardiopatía Edward, sino de lo estúpido que has sido por alejarte de ella y dejarla sola.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en ella?

-Porque también es mi amiga y sé que sufre en silencio, así que por favor cuando estimes conveniente contéstale los whatsapp, las llamadas o al menos da señales de que estás bien, no es natural que se entere de todo por revistas de prensa rosa.

-¿Vio las revistas?

-Si te vio muy acaramelado y saliendo del departamento de aquella enigmática gurú de la moda – no pude evitar sonreír al recordarme de Agnes.

-Está bien, hablaré con ella… gracias J, gracias por todo – con eso me despedí de mi amigo, pasé por un supermercado para comprar víveres para el departamento de mi morena.

_**POV Agnes**_

Me faltaban horas para terminar todo el trabajo que debía hacer, estaba sumergida en un mar de hojas cuando una voz conocida llamó a mi nombre.

-¡Emmett!-dije con una sonrisa que no fue devuelta.

-Hola Agnes

-Hola hola, que sorpresa, ¿cómo es que dejaste el imperio King´s Corporations?

-Tengo algo para ti – dijo serio.

-Antes que me lo entregues, ¿pasa algo?

-Sabes lo que pasa… se apellida Cullen – él tomó asiento frente a mí, por lo que me puse de pie y me acerqué a él y lo abracé como tantas veces el lo hizo cuando necesitaba una muestra de afecto.

-Emms… Sabes que jamás quise hacerte daño, te quiero, te amo como amigo, eres un hombre maravilloso, pero yo estoy muy rota y dañada para ti.

-Agnes suéltame por favor, no quiero tu compasión

-No es compasión – Me defendí de su acusación.

-De todos modos creo que eso debería decidirlo yo Agnes, si quisieras puedo reconstruirte, deja que te ame.

-Emms, no, no quiero tu amor de pareja, quiero a mi amigo, necesito a un amigo.

-Puedo ser tu amigo, tu confidente y tu amante.

-Pero yo no quiero, por favor Emmett, ya basta, encontrarás a la mujer de tu vida pronto, pero yo no soy ella – Él se puso de pie y se alejó unos paso de mí, su distancia me dolió.

-He traído esto para ti – el me entregó un sobre, lo abrí y habían dos entradas para la función de mañana de la obra "El Fantasma de la Ópera".

-Emm gracias – iba a abrazarlo pero él se alejó más.

-Estará Carlisle, Esme no irá… ya sabes que hacer con la otra entrada.

-Gracias por apoyarme en todo – dije con toda sinceridad.

-Espero que cuando todo esto terminé y Edward Cullen deje solo trizas de ti al darse cuenta de tu plan, no sea yo el que deba recoger cada una de las piezas rotas de Isabella Swan – me dijo serio y luego se fue dejándome sin voz y sin ganas de seguir pensando. Emmett apuñalaba donde más dolía, pero me lo merecía, yo no estaba aquí para ser feliz, sino para hacer respetar el honor de mi familia.

_**POV Edward**_

Llegué al hogar de Agnes y comencé a hacer algunas compras por internet, necesitaba muebles, una cama y cosas básicas para mi futuro hogar.

Mi celular sonó una, dos y a la tercera vez no pude evitar contestar.

-Hola duende – Saludé.

-¡Edward! – Chilló mi hermana por la otra línea.

-¿Qué tal?

-Eres un ingrato Cullen, ¿por qué estás tan desaparecido? – dijo con una dulce voz y juro que estaba haciendo un puchero en este mismo instante.

-Necesitaba pensar Al – respondí con sinceridad.

-¿Cómo has estado hermanito?

-Bien Al, ¿cómo estás tú?

-Extrañándote Edward, vuelve por favor.

-No lo haré

-Papá está desesperado, su candidatura – en ese momento la corté

-Al no sigas, no me interesa hablar de Carlisle.

-Está bien… ¿por qué apagaste tu celular por tantos días? ¿A caso ya no me quieres? – pequeña manipuladora.

-Te amo más que a nadie mi dulce duende, es solo que no sé donde quedó y tuve que ir a la compañía a comprar uno nuevo para permanecer con el mismo número – me disculpé.

-Te he visto muy bien acompañado – dijo de repente con voz acusadora.

-¿Ah sí?

-¿Así que vas en serio con Agnes?

-Estamos conociéndonos

-¿y ya se conocen bien… bien? – solté una carcajada ante esta duende curiosa.

-Dije estamos conociéndonos y lo que he descubierto de ella me encanta – ella soltó un gritito.

-HERMANITOOOO ELLA ME ENCANTA PARA TI ESTOY TAN FELIZ

-Gracias Al… lo estamos tomando con calma

-Pues eso no se veía en la revista… estas en su departamento.

-Si, en habitaciones separadas.

-¿Tu en celibato? – fue el turno de ella para soltar una carcajada.

-Si… aunque tú no lo creas

-Vaya que te dio fuerte, dicen que lo que cuesta dura más.

-Eso espero Al… eso espero – respondí – Bueno Al, debo seguir haciendo unas cosas

-Oh… está bien, almorcemos mañana, te envío en un mensaje la dirección para que nos juntemos y no acepto un no.

-Está bien duende, te quiero

-Yo te quiero más – Respondió para luego apagar la llamada, vaya que extrañaba a mi pequeño y revoltoso monstruito.

_**POV Agnes**_

El día había sido una mierda, realmente estaba agotada y lo peor de todo fue la feroz congestión vehicular que me topé camino a casa, para colmo uno de los ascensores estaba descompuesto, por lo que me tuve que ir apretada hasta el último piso donde estaba mi departamento.

Al llegar un aroma esquicito inundaba mi hogar.

-Hola preciosa- dijo Edward con una sonrisa saliendo de la cocina, se veía gracioso con ese delantal de cocina y una cuchara de palo en su mano, él se acercó a mí y me besó, que difícil sería llevar mi abstinencia sexual con este hombre en mi hogar.

-Pero que recibimiento, procuraré llegar a esta hora más seguido – respondí

-He preparado la comida, así que por favor ponte cómoda y te sirvo la cena de inmediato – Dios, si todos los hombres fueran como él... ¿qué tontera estoy diciendo? Agnes focalízate.

-Ok… ya vuelvo – Fui a mi dormitorio, refresqué mi cara, me quité el maquillaje, tomé mi cabello en una cola, me puse ropa cómoda y me apliqué una pequeña dosis de mi perfume favorito.

-Edward, eres un gran cocinero – respondí luego del tercer bocado que tragué, guapo, carismático y bueno en la cocina, Dios… por favor permíteme ser fuerte.

-Y tengo más talentos ocultos – Instantáneamente me sonrojé, por lo que él soltó una carcajada.

-¡Hey! – Le reprendí

-Soy bueno en eso también – dijo petulante, adiós encanto.

-Déjame decirte que tus habilidades culinarias son fantásticas, ¿quién te enseñó a cocinar?

-Tomé unos cursos cuando estuve en la Universidad, la verdad prefiero comer en casa que en restaurantes – Punto a su favor.

-¿Y sabes preparar algo más que pastas?

-Mariscos y carnes, aprendí algo de comida española, árabe e italiana – respondió a medida que volvía a llenar ambas copas de vino.

-Vaya… nunca he comido nada árabe, ¿algún día lo prepararías para mí?

-Por supuesto – respondió con su sonrisa marca registrada.

-¿Mañana en la noche estás libre? – tanteé terreno.

-Si es para ti, sí, estoy libre.

-¿Te gusta el arte?

-Desde luego que si

-Hoy me llegaron dos entradas de cortesía para una obra… es un cliché pero me fascina la historia y…

-¿Qué obra es?

-El fantasma de la ópera, ¿irías conmigo?

-Por supuesto que sí, me encantaría, gracias por la invitación – respondió para luego darme un besito.

La conversación que siguió mientras comíamos el postre fue amena, me comentó que había hablado con Alice y que había avanzado bastante en la administración y proyectos de Prestige.

-Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar – pidió.

-¿ahora?

-Si… quiero que me des tu visto bueno

-Deja que me cambie de ropa – pedí

-Así estás perfecta… no es muy lejos – asentí, tomé mis llaves, el apagó las luces y caminamos 2 cuadas hacia otro edificio, él saludó al portero y subimos al piso 21, abrió una de las 2 puertas que habían en ese piso y entramos.

-Bienvenida a mi departamento – dijo antes de prender las luces, el departamento estaba vacío, era espacioso y tenía una vista espectacular, me mostró cada una de las habitaciones, cada una de ellas con una vista privilegiada de Nueva York.

-Vaya Edward, es precioso.

-Tuve la suerte de encontrarlo.

-¿Ya es tuyo?

-Sí, ya lo he comprado, así que aproveché el día y compre las cosas para instalarme en un par de días aquí – de pronto sentí un vacio.

-Me parece muy bien, sinceramente me encantó, necesitaras unos buenos Blackout para que las luces de Nueva York no perturben tu sueño.

-Así parece… y que me dices, ¿tengo tu visto bueno?

-Desde luego, felicitaciones Edward- respondí con sinceridad.

-Espero tenerte todos los días por aquí

-No creo que puedas deshacerte tan rápido de mi – me apoyé en una de las paredes de lo que parecía ser la sala de estar, el se acercó a mí, me acorraló y me besó profundamente, solo me separé de él cuando me di cuenta que necesitaba respirar.

-No creo que algo en este momento podría separarme de ti Agnes Wright – solo asentí, tomé de su mano y nos encaminé a la salida.

-Regresemos a casa – el besó mi frente y con eso salimos de su nuevo departamento, gracias a Dios comenzaba a correr algo de viento, caminamos a paso lento, lo cual me permitió en cierta forma refrescar mi mente, tratar de aclarar mis ideas y dejar de confundir algo que pensé que habían muerto en mi… sentimientos amorosos.

* * *

**Queridos amigos muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, mensajes privados, sus favoritos y alertas.**

**Muchas gracias también a las lectoras anónimas a las nuevas lectoras y ya saben si les gusta la historia las invitamos a dejarnos un rw para tener un feedback.**

**En esta oportunidad deseo enviarle muchos saludos a mi amiki y partner Tatto, recupérate de tu alergia y prepárate para el 24 =) Bon Jovi y Nickelback eh eh eh.**

**Esperamos sus comentarios, nos leemos y finalmente esperamos que tengan un feliz 18 y si beben pasen las llaves.**

**Mrs Hemsworth.**


	12. All I ask of you

**SORPRESA! les traemos el capitulo con un día de adelanto para que vean que, aunque estamos en fiestas nacionales, igual cumplimos con ustedes y antes de la fecha, así que disfruten el siguiente capitulo.**

******Disclaimer: **Los personajes no nos pertenecen, como ya es conocido son obra de la Stephenie Meyer, a nosotras nos gusta jugar una vez a la semana con ellos, sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Vendetta**

**Capitulo 11**

**All I ask of you**

Agnes POV

Después de mi ya conocida rutina de ejercicio matutinos y de toparme con Edward en la mañana con el esquicito aroma a café recién hecho por él, me fui muy a mi pesar al trabajo, él tenia unos asuntos que resolver en su negocio, además de acondicionar su departamento, así que no nos veríamos hasta la noche, cuando nos reuniríamos para ir a la obra, esperaba encontrarme con Carlisle ahí, ese era mi objetivo principal y demostrarle que no era la niñita estúpida que él pensaba y además hacerle pasar un mal rato al verme junto a Edward.

Después de dejar listas las actividades de la próxima semana, ya solo quedaba la prueba de vestuario en las modelos y de eso se preocupaba Eric y el resto del equipo que trabajaba con él.

Yo tenía casi todos los libros con los modelos listos y solo me faltaba el papeleo para las firmas que se harían una vez terminada nuestra presentación, ya me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza y no había sabido nada de Emmett desde ayer, era raro ya que siempre estábamos en contacto al habla todos los días, pero desde que salió la conversación sobre mi relación con Edward y en qué punto nos dejaba eso a nosotros, se había puesto distante y hablábamos solo lo justo y necesario, así que decidí llamarlo, necesitaba saber cómo estaba, solo después del cuarto tono me contesto.

-¿Que quieres Agnes?-dijo un poco molesto

-Ammm ¿Hola?

-¿Solo me llamas para decir hola? La verdad es que estoy un poco ocupado en este momento

-Quería saber cómo estabas Emm, no he sabido de ti desde nuestra última conversación.

-Nada ha cambiado Agnes, si algo malo me pasara creo que serías la primera en saberlo

-Emmett por favor, no seas tan duro conmigo, es por esta misma razón por la que no quería que sacaras el tema de nuestra antigua relación, sabía que si lo volvíamos a hablar te volverías distante y te decepcionarías de mi al saber cuales eran mis sentimientos.

-No estoy decepcionado, solo… no importa como esté Agnes, en todo caso necesito un cambio y eso es lo que estoy haciendo en este mismo momento.

-¿A qué te refieres con un cambio? Emmett no vayas a hacer una locura por favor.

-No es una locura, necesito vacaciones y como en este momento no te soy de ninguna utilidad, me voy por unos días a Italia, necesito despejarme del ambiente corrupto de esta ciudad.

-Emms, por favor- le dije en una súplica, no quería que creyera que yo lo veía como un juguete- No digas eso, tú no eres algo que quiero para utilizar ni nada por el estilo, eres mi mejor amigo y siempre voy a necesitarte, solo… solo no hagas ninguna tontera por favor, eres muy importante para mi Emms.

-Hablamos cuando vuelva, pásalo bien esta noche con tu novio.

-Emmett por favor, no me hables así- dije con los ojos ya borrosos, no me gustaba como se sentía, sabía que era mi culpa, siempre era mi culpa, por supuesto todo lo que toco lo rompo.

-Lo siento Ness- dijo suspirando- cuídate ¿sí?

-Lo hare solo si tú me prometes que harás lo mismo, es todo lo que pido de ti Emms.

-Lo haré, tengo que irme, adiós.

-Adiós- alcancé a decirle antes de que colgara, deje el teléfono sobre la mesa y me agarré la cabeza con las manos, si antes sentía un pequeño dolor de cabeza, ahora había alcanzado niveles de proporciones gigantes, necesitaba un respiro y justo por la puerta de mi oficina entraba a quien necesitaba en ese momento.

-¿Problemas?- preguntó Ángela.

-Ni te lo imaginas- le contesté rotando mis cien.

-Pensé que estabas viviendo sobre una nube de arcoíris en este momento, ya sabes, por tener como novio a ese guapo chico y que además vive en tu casa.

-Se irá Ángela, además no es mi novio- Mire a mi amiga que alzaba una ceja- aun, quiero decir que no me lo ha pedido ni nada.

-¿Y eso te tiene con dolor de cabeza?- dijo sentándose frente a mí.

-No es eso, es Emmett, hemos tenido una pelea hace unos días y acabo de enterarme que se va a Italia de vacaciones.

-Oh… ya veo- dijo mordiéndose el labio, la miré suspicaz.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-Aun están enrollados los dos ¿eh?

-No de ese modo Ann, él... bueno, es complicada la situación, yo lo quiero y mucho pero solo como mi amigo, y eso es lo que no quiere entender, aun está atrapado en el pasado y en lo que pudo ser, aun se niega a creer que lo nuestro ya terminó para siempre y no acepta que ahora esté intentando algo con Edward.

-Está celoso, debes dejarlo estar solo un tiempo y que se replantee sus ideas, que comience a pensar claramente Agnes, aunque si quieres, puedo ir a hablar con él.

-No sé si ayude en algo Ann, pero gracias igual.

-Ahora ¡vamos! Necesitas despejarte, saldremos a almorzar.

-No tengo hambre Ann y tengo trabajo que terminar

-Nada de peros, eso puede esperar, vamos o te obligaré.

-Está bien- dije y me levanté de mi escritorio, iba a tomar mi celular cuando me llegó un mensaje de mi colorin favorito.

"_No puedo esperar para verte esta noche, se que estarás espectacular como siempre, nos vemos a las 8, un beso.- E"_

Automáticamente una sonrisa se posó en mi rostro y le devolví el mensaje

"_Tampoco puedo esperar a verte, te mando otro beso.- A"_

Guarde mi teléfono en la cartera y me acerqué a Ángela.

-Ya veo que se te arregló el semblante, me pregunto quién puede ser el culpable de dicho estado…mmm, me suena a un tipo guapo que te tiene loquita- dijo dándome un codazo.

-¿Que no íbamos a almorzar?- le pregunté con una risita

-Si… si, vamos descarada- respondió con otra sonrisa- Hey por cierto ¿ya tienes un vestido para la gala de esta noche?

-Amm tengo algunos que he usado antes

-Nada de eso, vamos a tener que ir por uno nuevo, así que nos tomaremos la tarde libre para buscar el adecuado y para que estés despampanante esta noche.

-Estás loca Ann, no puedo tomarme la tarde libre, menos en esta fecha

-Claro que si, ordenes de la Jefa

-Tú no eres mi Jefa Ángela, yo lo soy.

-Exacto, así que no rindes cuentas a nadie, la empresa no se vendrá abajo porque no estás una tarde, Eric tiene controlado lo de las modelos y tú tienes bien avanzado tu trabajo, así que no hay peros, ahora sí que nos vamos.

Sin dejarme protestar, tuve que ir con ella a lo que se había propuesto y en el fondo se lo agradecía, si no me obligaban, no lo habría hecho jamás. Después de almorzar, recorrimos un montón de tiendas buscando el vestido perfecto, hasta que lo encontramos, era un vestido de seda largo color beige recogido en algunas partes, era hermoso, zapatos Jimmy Choo y un colgante de diamantes que hacían la tenida perfecta para la noche. Después de despedirme de Ángela, agradecerle por la tarde de chicas, por ayudarme con el vestido y los accesorios, llegue a mi casa, Edward no estaba, así que me di una larga ducha y cuando salí del baño envuelta en una bata, vi que aun no había señales de vida de él, me preocupe un poco pero no quise alucinar, así que fui a prepararme a mi pieza. Vi que sobre la mesita junto a mi cama, la pantalla de mi teléfono parpadeaba, así que lo tome y vi que era un mensaje de Edward.

"_Quise darte privacidad, te estaré esperando en el Hall a las 8, besos.-E"_

Sonreí y dejé el teléfono donde estaba, empecé a arreglarme y al cabo de una hora ya estaba lista, guarde el teléfono en mi cartera, tomé mi abrigo y salí del departamento. Cuando iba bajando por el ascensor iba pensando en todo lo que tenía planeado para esa noche, mi encuentro con Carlisle, como hacer que se llevara otra impresión sobre mi y no me viera como otra tonta chica, pero todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ahí, en primera plana estaba Edward, vestido con un impecable smoking negro y humita del mismo color, llevaba una rosa roja en la mano y me miraba con una enorme sonrisa, me acerqué a él devolviéndole esa sonrisa.

-Hola

-Wow… estas preciosa Agnes- dijo rodeándome con uno brazo y atrayéndome suavemente hacia él.

-¿Más de lo que esperabas?- pregunté.

-Mucho más, jamás dejarás de impresionarme- dijo y acercó sus labios a los míos dándome un suave beso- esto es para ti- dijo entregándome la rosa.

-Gracias, es hermosa

-No más que tú ¿vamos?- preguntó, asentí y me condujo hacia la salida con su mano apoyada en mi espalda. Cuando llegamos a la salida, había una limusina negra esperándonos

-¿Y eso?- pregunté.

-Es para nosotros- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Contrataste una Limusina?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Así es, solo lo mejor para mi chica- dijo dándome un rápido beso y abriendo la puerta para que entrara.

No me paso desapercibido el "Mi Chica" ya me consideraba como algo suyo aunque no lo habíamos hecho formal ni nada, no me incomodaba tampoco, pero no me esperaba eso de él tan pronto, así que con una sonrisa me subí, acomodé mi vestido y después subió Edward..

Durante el trayecto, me contó que gran parte de los muebles que había comprado ya estaban en su departamento, así que ahora solo faltaba acomodarlos, que además había almorzado con Alice al medio día y se habían puesto al día con sus cosas, le había pedido disculpas por su actitud hacia ella, por el abandono prácticamente y que ahora pasaría más tiempo con ella, evitando la presencia de sus padres, pobre, no sabía que ese encuentro sería más pronto de lo que esperaba.

Cuando llegamos al teatro, la limusina estacionó y bajamos de ella, habían fotógrafos en el lugar que de inmediato empezaron a lanzar los flashes de sus cámaras hacia nosotros, Edward me tomó de la mano y sacó las invitaciones de su bolsillo, habían periodistas en el lugar que soltaban cada tipo de preguntas.

_¿Desde cuándo que están juntos? ¿Cuándo es la boda? ¿Qué opina el futuro Alcalde de NY sobre su relación? ¿Piensan tener hijos? ¿Están viviendo juntos?_

Edward apretó mi mano y nos condujo a la entrada del teatro, mostró las invitaciones y entramos, inmediatamente se relajo y soltó la presión en mi mano, pero no las separó, mientras íbamos entrado, Edward saludaba a algunas personas que ya conocía de antes, los contactos en su familia eran muchos y me presentaba como su pareja, no sabía si la gente lo interpretaba como la pareja de la noche o solo su pareja sentimental, yo solo respondía educadamente a los saludos y después seguíamos avanzando, cuando ya nos dirigíamos a nuestro palco, porque la obra ya estaba por empezar, Edward apretó mi mano y nos detuvo.

-Oh no- dijo bajando la cabeza y después mirando en varias direcciones, como tratando de decidir por cual lugar ir.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Olvidé que es fanático de esta obra- dijo apretando los labios

-¿Quién?- pregunté, pero no fue necesario que me respondiera, ya que él habló por sí mismo.

-Edward, me sorprende verte aquí, siempre eres reacio a venir a estos eventos ¿supongo que algo tendrá que ver esta bella señorita que te acompaña?- preguntó mirándome con una sonrisa, guardaba las apariencias en público, no se atrevería a tratarme como lo hizo en mi oficina, al menos no en público, tenía una imagen que cuidar.

-Podré ser reacio a venir acompañado de ustedes y no te equivocas al insinuar que Agnes tiene que ver con que esté esta noche aquí, ella me ha invitado.

-¿Gusta de la música clásica señorita Wright?- me preguntó Carlisle

-Bastante, El Fantasma de la Opera es una de mis obras favoritas- le sonreí

-Vaya, que casualidad, también es la mía, supongo que podríamos intercambiar algunas opiniones en el palco, vendrán con nosotros Edward, sabes que hay espacio suficiente para los dos- dijo mirando a su acompañante, una chica un poco mayor que yo- haz los arreglos Lilian ¿quieres?

-Enseguida Sr. Cullen- le dijo ella sonriendo.

-No es necesario Carlisle, ya tenemos nuestro propio palco.

-No seas ridículo Edward, sabes que el mío tiene una excelente vista

-Lo sé, el nuestro también, si nos disculpas, debemos irnos, ya está por empezar- dijo Edward apoyando su mano en mi espalda y haciéndome andar al paso de él.

-Nos Vemos Sr. Cullen- me despedí con una sonrisa fingida y alzando las cejas.

Los dejamos atrás y solo cuando entramos en nuestro palco, Edward se relajó y soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo.

-Lamento todo esto, no quería hacerte pasar un mal rato, no esperaba encontrarme con él aquí- dijo apartando uno de los asientos para que lo ocupara yo.

-No tienes porque disculparte, es mas yo te pido disculpas, te puse en una situación incómoda al invitarte a venir.

-No es tu culpa Agnes, ni que hubieras sabido que él estaría aquí ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa, acaricie su mejilla y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Tienes razón- le contesté y en eso se apagaron las luces y las primeras melodías de la obra comenzaron a sonar.

A medida que pasaba la primera parte del Show, me fui concentrando en esta obra que me gustaba bastante, la voz de los cantantes parecía seducirte y transportarte al mundo de Francia del 1800, el amor que se debatía el Fantasma de la Opera y Raoul por la bella cantante Christine era algo que siempre me había llamado la atención, amaba el personaje de Raoul y como hacía de todo para complacer a Christine y mostrarle su protección, pero el personaje del fantasma, a pesar de su deformidad, tenía algo que lograba seducirte y como no caer rendida entre sus brazos por su voz tan seductora, esos cambios de matices me tenían envuelta en una ensoñación y deseé ser Christine en ese momento. No me había dado cuenta que Edward había pasado su mano por encima de la silla y me estaba abrazando, le hable sin dejar de mirar lo que pasaba en la obra.

-Edward, no creo que este permitido eso en este lugar- le dije despacio.

-Me da igual, no pienso desaprovechar el momento- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Puse los ojos en blanco y negué con la cabeza, seguí mirando la obra y venia una de las partes que más me gustaba, era cuando en la azotea del Opera Theater Raoul le declaraba su amor a Christine, la canción empezó a sonar mientras los artistas la actuaban:

_No more talk of darkness,  
forget these wide-eyed fears;  
I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
my words will warm and calm you.  
_  
_Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears;  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you. _

La letra era hermosa y mientras más avanzaba la canción, más me llenaba de emoción, en eso sentí los labios de Edward en mi cuello y un escalofrío me recorrió entera, iba subiendo poco a poco por mi cuello, aspirando mi aroma y dándome suaves besos hasta que llegó a mi oído y empezó a cantarme las líneas que venían en ese momento:

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;  
let me lead you from your solitude.  
Say you need me with you, here beside you,  
anywhere you go, let me go too,  
Agnes, that's all I ask of you _

Me quede de una pieza y de inmediato aparte mi vista de la obra y lo miré a los ojos, estos tenían un brillo especial, me miraba como nadie lo había hecho antes, la música seguía pero ya no prestaba atención a nada más que a él, con una sonrisa me siguió mirando y volvió a cantar solo para mi

_Say you love me  
You know I do.  
Love me, that's all I ask of you_

Mi mandíbula se desencajó, ¿estaba diciéndome lo que yo creía que era? ¿Estaba declarando su amor por mi? Antes de que pudiera decir algo más me paré y salí corriendo del palco hacia el pasillo, ya estaba empezando a hiperventilar. Cuando llegué al pasillo que estaba vacío, ya que aun no terminaba la primera parte de la obra, me detuve en una esquina y llevé una mano a mi pecho mientras trataba de calmar mi respiración, no se suponía que las cosas fueran así, yo era la que tenía que seducirlo, la de hacerlo caer rendido a mis pies, pero era él el que lo estaba haciendo y yo estaba completa y enteramente sumergida en su encanto, me había metido en las patas de los caballos y ya no tenía forma de salir de ahí.

-¿Agnes?- sentí su voz en mi espalda, me enderecé y trate de recobrar mi compostura.

-¿Si? Lo siento por salir así, de pronto como que me faltó el aire y necesitaba salir, lo siento.

-Te incomodé, lo siento Agnes, fui un tonto, no debí decirte todo eso, yo…

-Shhh- lo silencié poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios- fue... fue hermoso, de verdad, gracias por cantar esa parte para mí.

-¿Segura? No quise asustarte ni nada, es solo que sentí el impulso de decirte esa línea y bueno… -se notaba nervioso.

-No tienes que decirme nada mas Edward, gracias, de verdad- le dije con una sonrisa y luego tomé su cara entre mis manos para besarlo, puso su mano en mi cintura y me atrajo más hacia él, fue un beso tierno y lleno de sentimientos, no había desesperación, solo el momento, él y yo juntos y nadie más.

-Lo que quería decir…- dijo una vez que terminó el beso y juntando nuestras frentes- es que de verdad lo siento Agnes, quiero todo lo que te dije y más.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero ya no estábamos solos, el pasillo se empezaba a llenar de gente que salía en el intermedio de la obra

- Después- me sugirió Edward con una sonrisa y tomó mi mano para salir del rincón en el que nos encontrábamos- Necesito ir al baño, vuelvo en un minuto- dijo dándome un rápido beso y después desapareció entre la multitud.

-Tal parece que me llevé una impresión incorrecta de ti la primera vez que nos vimos- dijo Carlisle a mi espalda.

-Le dije que no juzgara a las personas por lo que veía- respondí dándome la vuelta.

-Tal parece, me sorprende que alguien tan joven como tu demuestre interés por la música clásica, creo que tendremos que hablar más seguido Agnes, quizás que otras cosas tendremos en común- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Sr. Cullen, una foto para el NY Times!- dijo un tipo que estaba frente a nosotros con una gran cámara.

-Sonríe querida- Dijo Carlisle apoyando su mano en mi espalda y haciéndome girar hacia la cámara, ambos sonreímos cuando sacaron la foto y después de eso se fue el sujeto- No puedo escaparme de una foto, siempre están en todos lados.

-Creo que no le incomoda para nada el que le sigan

-Hay ocasiones, pero ya estoy acostumbrado, en un par de semana son las elecciones y necesito toda la publicidad necesaria, dicho sea de paso, espero tu voto querida- dijo cerrándome un ojo.

-Creía que el voto era secreto- le contesté

-Así es, pero es de esperar tu voto hacia tu suegro, no sería bien visto que votaras por otro, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas.

-¿Suegro?- pregunté sorprendida- ¿es que me está dando su aprobación para salir con su hijo?

-Por supuesto que sí, creo que eres lo que le hacía falta a Edward para madurar, si me disculpas, debo volver a mi asiento, fue un gusto Agnes- dijo con una sonrisa y se fue acompañado de la chica que había visto antes.

Tal como había pensado, el que me viera aquí como una gran fan de la misma obra que el admiraba, había hecho que su opinión sobre mi cambiara, además sabia que me había estado investigando y había puesto a propósito información en línea que me hacía ver como una gran aliada si es que lo necesitaba y vaya que así era, por la foto que nos habían sacado, le serviría de propaganda para su campaña.

-¿Qué hacia Carlisle contigo?- preguntó Edward cuando llegó a mi lado

-Bueno… tal parece que soy digna para ti finalmente- le dije con una risita

-¿Digna? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?- preguntó más serio

-Nada, volvamos a nuestros asientos que va a empezar la segunda parte- tomé su mano, haciendo que volviéramos a andar, pero él me detuvo

-Agnes… ¿Qué te dijo Carlisle?

-Bueno…-suspiré- en resumidas cuentas, que ahora él es mi suegro y que amm ¿vote por él?

-¡QUE! No puedo creer que te haya pedido eso, es que no tiene límites y menos…

-Hey, te dije que no tiene importancia, volvamos a nuestro asiento, por favor- le dije acariciando su rostro para que se tranquilizara.

Negó con la cabeza pero dejo que lo tirara con mi mano, volvimos a nuestros asientos y disfrutamos de la segunda parte de la obra, no pude evitar las lágrimas al final, siempre me pasaba, pero las elimine rápidamente con un pañuelo y luego vinieron los aplausos para todos los artistas sobre el escenario. Con Edward después volvimos a la Limusina y nos llevó a mi departamento, cuando llegamos, saludé al conserje y nos fuimos al ascensor.

-Gracias por acompañarme esta noche Edward, no habría sido lo mismo sin ti- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias a ti por invitarme, hace mucho que no disfrutaba de verdad en una obra- dijo y se acerco a darme un beso pero justo se abrió la puerta del ascensor así que solo sonrió y tiró de mí para ir al pasillo que daba con la puerta de mi departamento.

Después de abrir la puerta, entramos y deje que él la cerrara, dejé mi bolso sobre la mesita de noche y me saqué el abrigo, lo dejé sobre uno de los sillones y sentí como sus fuertes brazos me rodeaban por la cintura.

-¿Te dije lo sexy que te ves en ese vestido?- me susurró Edward

-Mmmm….creo que solo dijiste que me veía hermosa

-Que estúpido soy, te vez condenadamente hermosa y sexy- dijo besando el lóbulo de mi oreja y apretándome hacia el

-Edward…- dije en un gemido, me giró y se adueño desesperadamente de mis labios, sus manos recorrían mi cintura, las caderas y sus labios se despegaron de mi boca y empezó a recorrer mi cuello dejando húmedos besos, bajando hasta mi clavícula y después volviendo a subir por mi cuello, al diablo el auto control, también lo quería, así que le arranque la humita y la tire lejos, lo mismo hice con su chaqueta.

No sé en qué momento llegamos a mi dormitorio, Edward seguía besándome por donde se le ocurría y yo luchaba con los botones de su camisa hasta que cedieron y la pude tirar lejos también, sentí que una de las manos de Edward bajaba por mi espalda junto con el cierre de mi vestido y en unos segundos este quedo en el suelo dejándome solo en ropa interior, sus manos agarraron con fuerza mis caderas y mis brazos agarraron su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí, haciendo que cayéramos sobre la cama, sus manos no dejaban de tocar mi piel y parecía que donde tocaba, mi piel ardía, de pronto, mi celular empezó a sonar en alguna parte de la casa.

-Mi telef..teléfono- dije entre besos

-Ignóralo- dijo Edward y quién era yo para no hacerle caso, esto estaba mucho mejor.

Seguimos con nuestro juego previo, ya quería llegar al encuentro máximo, pero me distraía el que mi teléfono sonara y seguía sonando, paraba y después volvía a sonar, tiraría por la ventana el estúpido teléfono si lo tuviera cerca, pero para mi mala suerte, cuando el teléfono por fin se calló, empezó a sonar el teléfono fijo que estaba en mi pieza, con un gruñido me separé de Edward y contesté el estúpido aparato.

-¡QUE!- contesté enojada

-uff lo siento cariño… ¿mal momento?- preguntó Eric

-Eric habla ahora mismo si no quieres que la próxima vez que te vea te deje sin tus bolas aunque no las necesitas- dije gruñendo, Edward me miraba con una sonrisa cómica y se empezó a levantar de la cama, le dije con la mirada que no lo hiciera, que se quedara conmigo y esperó.

-No te llamaría a esta hora si no fuera una verdadera emergencia cariño, veras, hay un problema con las modelos y...

-Eric… ¿no podías esperar hasta mañana? De verdad que estaba ocupada en este momento

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero ya no se qué hacer con esto

-Estaré ahí en media hora- dije suspirando pesado

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias linda! Eres la mejor

-Si…si, como sea- dije y corté

Edward ya se había levantado y estaba agarrando su camisa, me pare rápido de la cama y fui a su lado.

-Lo siento, hay problemas de última hora en el trabajo

-Está bien, se que eres una mujer ocupada Agnes

-Por favor no te enojes conmigo, no sabes cuánto odio mi trabajo en este momento- dije arrugando mi frente.

-Hey, no estoy molesto- me abrazó- ya tendremos tiempo- dijo y besó mi frente.

-Eso espero

-¿Por qué no hacemos algo? Este fin de semana podríamos ir a la casa de playa de mi familia, está en East Hampton.

-¿Me vas a secuestrar para hacerme quizás que cosas? Señor Cullen, es usted un pervertido- le dije con una risita

-Bueno, no iríamos solos, pero eso no impide que podamos hacer un montón de cosas perversas- dijo levantando las cejas- la casa es enorme.

-Mmm, me lo pensaré

-No tienes nada que pensar, solo di que si- dijo dándome un pequeño besó

-Si- le conteste y el rio

-Así me gusta, ahora será mejor que me vaya al otro cuarto o no te dejo salir, uff Agnes, pero ¿a eso llamas ropa interior?

-Y eso que no has viso la sexy- respondí ahora yo levantando las cejas, Edward se mordió el labio y después salió disparado de la pieza, pobre, no sabía lo que le esperaba. De mala gana me vestí y tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí del departamento, Eric pagaría las consecuencias de que me hubiera arruinado, en parte, la noche.

* * *

**muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, mensajes privados, sus favoritos y alertas.**

**Muchas gracias también a las lectoras anónimas a las nuevas lectoras y ya saben si les gusta la historia las invitamos a dejarnos un rw para tener un feedback.**

** Aun no se acaban las fiestas asi que es volvemos a reiterar que disfruten y se cuiden por favor, no queremos mas accidentes en estas fechas, asi que si van a beber, pasen las llaves.**

**Con mi amigui Nikki nos daremos un día de descanso de nuestros maridos y nos iremos a Rockear con Nickelback y Bon Jovi este Martes 24, jojojojo nos soltaremos las trenzas jejeje.**

**La sorpresa de la que les hable hace 2 capitulos era el Sondtrack de Vendetta, les dejo el link en nuestro perfil para que lo descarguen, cada canción ha sido pensada para la historia, no es que elegimos las canciones al azar y las pusimos en un archivo, si pueden, vean las letras de cada canción y traten de averiguar a que personaje va dedicada, puede que salga un spoiler por ahí en alguna de las letras.**

**Eso es todo por esta semana, nos leemos la próxima miren que SE VIENEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...**

**Mrs. Hemsworth**


	13. East Hampton

Muy buen sábado, esperamos que todos estén muy bien, les dejamos el capítulo de esta semana, esperamos que sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no son nuestros, como ya saben son obra de Stephenie Meyer, nosotras nos divertimos con ellos una vez a la semana, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Vendetta**

**Capitulo 12**

**East Hampton**

**"Tener un lugar a dónde ir, se llama hogar. Tener personas a quienes amar, se llama familia y tener ambas se llama Bendición." Papa Francisco I**

East Hampton es un pueblito del condado de Suffolk en Nueva York. Donde gran parte de la gente más pudiente de Nueva York tenía su casa de descanso a menos de 2 horas de viaje desde sus hogares en la gran avenida, East Hampton está solo a 169 kilómetros de mi nuevo refugio, ese que aún no me atrevía a llamar hogar.

Confieso que cuando Edward me mencionó la posibilidad de escaparme un par de días de esta locura iba a negarme, pero la parte racional de mi cabeza recordó que mi cuerpo necesitaba un descanso y en cierto modo lo necesitaba a él.

¿Puedes odiar a alguien y amarlo al mismo tiempo? En cierta forma odiaba a lo que venía de él, su familia, quería destruir a sus padres y quitárselo de un modo similar a como me arrebataron los míos cuando tan solo era una niña.

Edward Cullen lograba ser esa anestesia que calmaba mi sed de venganza, porque tenerlo cerca significaba una cercanía, abrazos sinceros, besos que me demostraban cariño y anhelo y caricias que eran ternura pero por sobre todo protección, si el supiera que su peor enemigo soy yo.

Por otra parte estaba una inquietud física, curiosidad, porque claro si bien ya no era virgen, mis experiencia sexuales comenzaban y terminaban con Emmett, quien siempre fue paciente, dulce, pero difícilmente me complementó como pareja, no porque no fuera un mal amante, al contrario, es un magnifico compañero y buen amante, pero faltaba ese algo que simplemente no llenaba mi alma. Físicamente Emmett y Edward tenían algunos matices, ambos altos, manos con dedos largos pero por sobre todo una mirada particularmente penetrante y cuando ambos te entregaban su sonrisa sincera, no aquella del típico conquistador, podían derretir hasta el más congelado corazón.

Saqué esas ideas de mi cabeza cuando Ángela me informó que Edward esperaba por mí en recepción.

Pasé al baño me solté el cabello, apliqué algo de perfume y apliqué algo de brillo a mis labios, el reloj marcaban las 11:00 hrs, el día estaba soleado, así que me vestí cómoda, con unos zapatos bajos y un vestido elegante pero primaveral.

Una vez lista, tomé mi cartera y bajé hasta la recepción del edificio, ahí estaba Edward, en unos Dockers cortos en tono blanco y una polera manga corta azul marino que le quedaban bastante bien, una zapatillas a juego y su gran sonrisa marca registrada. El me besó y luego tomó mi cartera y caminamos a su auto.

Lo bueno de tener viviendo a Ed en mi departamento es que se encargó de cargar el auto con carne, nuestros bolsos y algunos bebestibles.

El camino a East Hampton fue muy agradable, una hora y treinta de viaje, él conducía rápido y la carretera estaba expedita, el sol nos acompañaba así como el buen play list que había escogido Edward.

Al llegar a la casita, que por casita no tenía nada, ya que era un gran terreno con una mansión de dos pisos, 8 habitaciones, muchos baños, una cocina amplia, una que envidié porque era inmaculada, sala de juegos y que incluso parecía un mini cine, una sala de estar con muebles antiguos, acorde con la decoración playera.

Sacamos las cosas de su auto, a mi solo me dejó cargar el bolso, pero no era débil, así que tomé un par de bolsas y las llevé a la cocina, dejamos las cosas en el refrigerador y luego tomó ambas maletas y me llevó al segundo piso, una habitación que estaba al final del pasillo.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo – Dijo al abrir la puerta, era una habitación masculina, bastante amplia y en tonos azules, tenía una repisa con música y algunos dvd's con conciertos, su cama era amplia y las eran colchas blancas y como si fuera poco tenía una vista privilegiada desde el balcón de su habitación ya que tenía la imagen panorámica de toda la playa.

-Wow, que hermoso es tu mundo – sonreí en respuesta, la verdad es que la habitación era acogedora, me dedique a mirar algunos detalles, una foto de la Universidad donde estaba con Jasper y Jacob, que guapo se veía con esa toga y birrete.

-Esa es del día de mi graduación.

-¿Ellos dos son tus únicos mejores amigos?

-Se podría decir que son mis únicos amigos, los que han estado en todas, ha diferentes niveles, pero ambos tienen mi respeto.

-¿Ha pesar que Jacob no sea tan buena influencia?

-No creo que a esta altura de mi vida sea muy influenciable, ya tengo el poder de discernir, pero cuando he estado vulnerable y con ganas de renunciar a todo, Jake no me ha escondido su mano, al contrario a su manera me ayudó a sacar toda la mierda que cargaba, es algo que jamás dejaré de agradecerle, es por eso que es mi socio en Prestige.

-Es difícil de entender

-¿No te pasa a ti con alguna amiga… incluso con el gradulón?

-Si, Emmett siempre ha estado ahí para mí, me quiere a su modo y lo amo… - vi dolor en sus ojos - como la gran y única familia que es para mí.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones si no quieres Agnes

-Quiero conocer al verdadero Edward, al menos por 2 días quiero limitarme a no tener reglas y al menos te debo algo de tiempo – él en respuesta se acercó y me besó.

-¿Entonces no te preocupa compartir habitación conmigo? – preguntó juguetón.

-Si sabes comportarte puedes tener el privilegio de dormir conmigo – le respondí para besarlo, beso que como costumbre fue interrumpido por risas que provenían desde el primer piso.

Habían llegado Eric, Alice, Jasper y Maria, la última era la invitada de el rubio amigo de Edward y como Alice no quería venir sola invité a Eric, ya que… al menos tenían algo en común la pasión por el diseño de modas.

Junto a Edward bajamos y nos repartimos las labores, Jasper y Edward se encargaron de la parrilla, así que tomaron la carne y junto al carbón y cerillos, se fueron al quincho, Maria y Eric habían congeniado y se dedicaron a hacer los cockteles, algo en lo que mi amigo era experto.

Finalmente con Alice nos quedamos en la cocina, ella sacó diferentes verduras, lavó y comenzó a cortar con gran destreza.

-No sabía que supiera cocinar – comenté

-Todos tenemos talentos ocultos – respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar, fue tu madre la que te enseñó?

-Oh no… mamá no cocina, me enseñó Nani Anni

-¿Quién es Nani Anni? – A ella sí que la recordaba, una señora mayor, un poco regordeta, completamente dulces y realmente devotas de los pequeños Cullen.

-Ella era nuestra ama de llaves

-¿Qué pasó con ella? Ya no trabaja con ustedes

-Oh… La Señora Muller falleció hace muchos años, desafortunadamente a mi Nani Anni le dio cáncer, lo descubrieron en una etapa avanzada y espero que nos cuide de donde quiera que esté.

-Seguramente es así – Que lástima que ella haya fallecido, realmente fue la persona que crió y formó a estos dos seres realmente humanos para la burbuja en la que crecieron.

-Ellas nos dejó un gran legado, que es la cocina, deberías probar la comida árabe que prepara Edward, por favor si te hace Kebbe guárdame un poquitito, ¿lo prometes? – pidió suplicando

-Lo haré lo prometo y si… probé la cocina italiana de Ed, realmente cocina fantástico, luego te daré mi opinión de éstas ensaladas que a la vista de los comensales ya se ve fascinante. – dije mientras Alice guardaba cosas en el refrigerador, tomé una bandeja y Alice me detuvo.

-Agnes espera, hay algo que quiero decirte.

-Si por supuesto – me giré y la vi a los ojos.

-Edward es lo más importante de mi vida, me alegra que esté bien contigo, que después de tanto tiempo haya vuelto su sonreír, agradezco que traigas la luz a su vida

-Tranquila Alice, ha sido una grata experiencia conocerlo

-Aún no termino, quiero que sepas que como profesional te respeto mucho e incluso te admiro, pero insisto, él es todo para mi, al mínimo indicio de querer hacerle daño seré tu peor enemiga, no te darás ni cuenta cómo puedo destruir tu mundo, así que compórtate, sigue siendo la que conocemos hasta ahora y por favor no lo tomes como una amenaza solo como advertencia – Más que enojarme por lo que me acababa de decir, casi la aplaudo, Alice tenía agallas y demostraba su amor incondicional a su hermano, el amor es el sentimiento más noble y puro y ella lo demostraba en su totalidad por Edward, aquel que estaba revolviendo mis sentimientos, esos que creí muertos.

-Alice, espero de corazón no causarles daño ni a ti ni a Edward, en el momento que sepa que algo malo pueda ocurrir y que no puedo controlar seré la primera en alejarme para evitarles el dolor – le dije con toda sinceridad, no podía hacer algo más que prometérselo, directamente no les haría daño, ella y mi colorín merecían algo de mi respeto, ella me sonrió en respuesta.

-Ya hablamos de lo duro… ven cuñada ¡vamos a celebrar! – dijo emocionada, tomo un par de bandejas y yo otras y nos dirigimos al quincho donde la carne estaba en la parrilla y Jasper, Eric, Maria y Edward reían con una copa en la mano, una vez que dejamos las bandejas en la mesa nos acercamos al grupo, instantáneamente Edward me besó, me pasó una copa y luego apoyó su mano desocupada en mi cadera.

-Te ves hermosa – me susurró en el oído para luego dejar un suave beso, la charla fue amena, Jasper resultó ser muy divertido y culto, Maria quien parecía fría me sorprendió, tenía el mismo estilo de vida que Alice, pero ella era más tranquila y de familia, también era médico, pero se dedicaba a la dermatología, las miradas entre Jasper y Alice iban y venían, mi instinto me decía que Maria solo era una pantalla, ¿Edward estaría al tanto de la situación? No lo creo, de lo contrario el rubio estaría varios metros bajo tierra.

-Agnes… amor – Me llamó Edward

-¿Si? - Pregunté

-¿En qué pensabas? – Preguntó curioso, mientras me dirigía a la mesa, donde todos iban tomando posiciones.

-En lo increíble que es este lugar

-Tú lo haces increíble – besó mi mejilla y luego de correr mi silla para que me sentara fue a la parrilla y trajo la carne en otra bandeja.

Debo confesar que con las comidas de Edward en cualquier momento iba a convertirme en una ballena, ¿es que esas manos hacían todo bien? Oh si… esas benditas manos, con eso me trapiqué.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Edward

-Si… me pasa por no mascar antes de tragar – el sonrió y luego brindamos por el día, la comida y la grata compañía.

Maria y Eric se ofrecieron para recoger y lavar la loza respectivamente, por lo que junto a Edward nos tomamos un momento y me mostró el patio de su casa, la piscina era hermosa, en la pérgola había flores preciosas, muy bien cuidadas y una fuente de agua, que según lo que me comentó Edward mientras caminábamos por el pasto, antiguamente habían juegos de madera, con los que se divertían en cada época estival.

Por un momento recordé a ese Edward de 5 años, ese pequeño que estaba cambiando los dientes y que sus padres se lo llevaban por muchos días para descansar y yo realmente extrañaba, aquel travieso pero atento colorín, que son una sonrisa mejoraba y alegraba cada día, quería traer a ese pequeño de vuelta a aunque fuera por dos días el sería mi Edward y yo me comportaría como Isabella.

Pasamos lo que quedaba de tarde en la playa, junto a nuestro pequeño grupo de amigos, disfrutamos el atardecer y regresamos a su hogar para ver una película, no sé en que momento me quedé dormida, pero cuando desperté el reloj marcaba las 10:30 a.m. Edward estaba a mi lado con su pelo revuelto y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buen día bella durmiente – sonreí

-Buenos días príncipe encantador, lamento haber dormido tanto

-Estamos aquí para descansar – respondió para luego besarme ligeramente

-Y para disfrutar, voy a tomar una ducha y así aprovechamos el día, ¿te parece?

-Me parecería aun mejor tomar esa ducha contigo – dijo en tono seductor, por lo que necesité todo mi autocontrol.

-Tranquilo Don Juan, ya habrá tiempo – dijec cerrándole un ojo antes de entrar al baño y encerrarme en el.

Me di mi tiempo y al bajar a la cocina me encontré con los chicos desayunando.

-Buenos días Agnes – Me saludó un sonriente Jasper.

-¡Buenos días a todos! – Me senté junto a Edward y me serví el desayuno, Alice y Jasper lucían la misma sonrisa, por su comportamiento intuí que algo más que una amistad pasaba por ahí.

Luego de desayunar y tener una amena conversación con Edward fuimos a comprar un par de vegetales al centro de East Hampton. Este lugar era realmente precioso, Edward lucía tan relajado y sonriente que me agradó compartir este instante con él.

Compramos algunas verduras, algo más de bebestible y antes de volver a casa, me compró un helado, que disfrutamos mientras caminamos por una plaza tomados de la mano.

Al llegar a casa se sentía algo más de ruido, alguien discutía con Alice, parecía la voz de una mujer, pero no era el timbre de voz de Maria, entramos las cosas rápido, la dejamos en la cocina y nos dirigimos a la sala de estar, nos llevamos la mala sorpresa de que Jacob había llegado y al lado de él estaba la ex de Edward, Tanya.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí? – preguntó Edward encarándola

-Bro, tranquilo yo la he invitado – respondió Jacob interponiéndose entre ambos

-¿Te haces llamar amigo? ¿Por qué mierda la has traído Black?

-Porque es tiempo de limar asperezas

-Eso lo debo decidir yo, no tu, por otra parte pueden irse por donde han venido.

-Tú me has invitado

-Ya no eres bienvenido, debiste haberlo pensado mejor antes de tomar una decisión errónea

-Edward cálmate – intervino un serio Jasper

-Deberías irte de una vez Jacob y llevarte a esta… mujer contigo – dijo Alice con total voz de desprecio.

-Edward, no me hagas esto, solo quiero hablar contigo, por favor, por lo que tuvimos, yo te amo – dijo la zorra

-¿Me amas? ¿En serio me amas? Me destruiste, me usaste te burlaste de mi, entiende todo lo que tocas lo contaminas

-Sé que sientes lo mismo por mi

-Estás muy equivocada Tanya, puedes irte, llévate a Jacob contigo

-Edward, estoy dispuesta a ponerle punto final a todo, pero luego de lo que pasó la otra noche en Prestige, deberíamos hablar

-¿Qué mierda paso en Prestige? – Pensé en voz alta y sentí todas las miradas sobre mí

-Agnes, no escuches a esta loca

-¿La misma loca con la que te acostaste y luego echaste?

-Como la cualquiera que eres – Respondió Edward en voz alta, ese fue un puñal

-¿Agnes estás bien? – me preguntó Eric en voz baja, no sé en qué momento llegó a mi lado y como siempre mi amigo me brindaba su apoyo

-Es mejor que ustedes dos se vayan y si quieren y respetan tanto a Edward dejen de forzar situaciones, permiso – fue lo único que dije antes de dar media vuelta y salir del lugar, daba las gracias el tener las llaves del vehículo de Edward, así que prendí el motor y escapé, conduje un rato y me detuve en otro lugar que tenía playa, como extrañaba a Emmett, el maldito no contestó ninguna llamaba y mierda lo necesitaba. ¿Es esto lo que sentía él cuando me ve con Edward? ¿En realidad yo le causaba este daño a mi mejor amigo? Todo esto que como objetivo tiene la destrucción de la familia Cullen me está hundiendo aún más a mí, pero si este era el precio que debía pagar por salvar el nombre y reputación de mi padre, estaba dispuesta a arder en el infierno.

Me sequé las lágrimas, esas que tenía acumuladas por la frustración, la rabia y … celos, ¿por qué ella tenía derecho de contaminar lo que yo quería proteger?

Miré mi reloj, eran ya las 4 de la tarde, realmente conduje mucho tiempo o realmente me dediqué a pensar y a dejarle llamadas perdidas y mensajes en el buzón de voz a Emm y bloquear las llamadas de Edward, hasta que me decidí regresar a la casa de los Cullen, hacer como si nada pasara y seguir con mi plan, como escuche una vez el trabajo no se mezcla con el placer.

Llegué a la casa, Edward estaba alterado, hablando con Jasper, ya no había rastro de Jacob ni Tanya, Alice María y Eric estaban en la sala de juegos.

-Edward … - llamé su atención y junto con Jasper me miraron.

-Agnes, yo… discúlpame – él se puso de pie y se acercó a mi, trató de tomar mis manos pero lo esquivé, tenerlo cerca dolía

-Aquí están las llaves de tu auto – fue lo primero que dije, ¿por qué la parte racional de mi cabeza no funcionaba y el corazón me latía a mil?

-Has estado llorando, amor lo siento

-No me llames amor, no cuando piensas en ella

-Solo pienso en ti, Agnes… lo que pasó con ella fue nada… no fue relevante

-Me mentiste

-No lo hice, estaba borracho, metido en mi propia mierda… fue antes que me rescataras

-¿Por qué he de creerte Cullen?

-Porque estoy enamorado de ti y jamás haría algo que te dañara amor, tienes que creerme – No sé en que momento había desaparecido Jasper, pero estábamos solos en esa habitación – Agnes tu eres muy importante para mi… no dejaría que nada ni nadie arruine lo nuestro

-¿Y qué es lo nuestro? – pregunté

-Lo que tu quieras que sea, amor – No le respondí nada y salí de su casa y caminé hasta la playa, ¿por qué me costaba tanto seguir adelante? Con rabia tomé varias conchitas y las fui lanzando al mar, cuando me cansé me senté en la arena y Edward se sentó a mi lado, el sol ya se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte y algunas estrellas se asomaban curiosas en el cielo.

-¿Más tranquila?

-Lo siento… por mi comportamiento anterior

-Estabas en todo tu derecho – se encogió de hombros

-Debí haber estado para apoyarte y no lo hice

-Estabas molesta, no podía pedir nada, la cagué… lo sé, pero si sirve de consuelo no me acuerdo de nada… fue el día que te vi con tu amigo en Prestige, ella… me siguió, discutimos, yo estaba enojado, recuerdo que bebí mucho y luego desperté con una resaca terrible y ella estaba ahí, no significo nada Agnes lo juro, no me controlé… cuando bebo en esas cantidades pierdo el control de todo… estaba dolido me sentía solo y no quería ver que si… de alguna u otra formas estabas tu… y me rescataste de ese submundo… Agnes te juro que nunca más ocurrirá algo así

-No prometas y menos jures cosas que no puedes cumplir Edward

-Agnes, tu eres realmente importante, grábate eso en la cabeza y mantenlo en tu corazón, te amo y lucharé por obtener tu confianza y tu respeto

-Los tienes – Sinceramente respondí en voz baja, su mirada transparente me intimidaba y las manos me sudaban en frio.

-Te quiero Ag y creo que no te lo he pedido formalmente… y mi idea era esa antes de este problema… pero bueno… aquí voy de todos modos… Agnes Wright ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Por qué debería aceptar?

-Porque este es solo el comienzo de el tiempo que nos quede por vivir juntos – Esta era una promesa que nacía de su corazón y logró descongelar el mío, se acercó a mi y me besó, me besó suavemente, solo nos separamos para recuperar algo de oxigeno, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, caricias dulces y suaves, que a medida que nuestro beso se profundizaba se iban agudizando y explorando nuevos lugares, pequeños gemidos se unieron a nuestro privado show, de un momento a otro se puso de pie y me ayudo a ponerme de pie también, entramos al patio de la casa, jamás soltó mi mano y me encaminó a la casita que estaba cercana a la piscina, era una pequeña, bueno, no tan pequeña cabaña, cerró la puerta tras de él, me besó una vez más y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo más íntimamente.

La entrega fue completa, sentí que me entregó su alma, así como por un momento fui solamente de él, éramos Edward y Bella.

No voy a compararlo con Emmett, porque fue tan diferente, todo fue natural, como si nos perteneciéramos desde siempre el uno al otro.

Cuando Edward se acomodó de espalda en la cama me llevó abrazada hacia su cuerpo y descansé mi cabeza en su agitado pecho.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, él movimiento mecía de cierta forma mi cuerpo y poco a poco se restablecía su respiración.

-Te amo Agnes – dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-Eres importante para mi Edward – respondí con sinceridad mirando a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Con sus suaves caricias me fui quedando dormida, me sentía libre y protegida por él.

Esta noche solo un pensamiento cobro vida en mi cabeza, la presencia de Edward apaciguaba mi dolor, el llenaba un vacio en mi alma y estoy segura que pondría lo mejor de mí para jamás dejarlo ir.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta el final esperamos que el capítulo les haya gustado, millones de gracias por cada uno de sus rw, sus mensajes internos, sus favoritos y alertas, eso es un gran estímulo y realmente nos motiva a seguir escribiendo, así que si les gusta esperamos un RW.

¿Les gustó la BSO con la que nos inspiramos para escribir _**Vendetta**_? La verdad es que cada uno de los temas tiene un significado especial en cada uno de los capítulos que llevamos.

Nos leemos y esperamos sus comentarios.

Abrazos

_**Mrs Hemsworth**_


	14. Caos

_Buenos días, esperamos que tengan un buen fin de semana y que mejor que empezarlo con un nuevo capitulo de Vendetta_

_******Disclaimer:**Los personajes no son nuestros, como ya saben son obra de Stephenie Meyer, nosotras nos divertimos con ellos una vez a la semana, sin fines de lucro._

* * *

_**Vendetta**_

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**Caos**_

_**Edward POV**_

No recordaba la vez que había dormido tan bien junto a alguien y el grado de conexión que habíamos conseguido con Agnes, era como si hubiéramos estado destinados a estar juntos, por lo menos así lo sentía y esperaba que ella también lo sintiera así, tenerla recostada, desnuda sobre mi pecho, era como si calzáramos a la perfección, pero había algo que me tenía inquieto y no me había pasado antes, tendría que hablar con Jasper de eso por muy vergonzoso que lo encontrara, me removí lentamente tratando de no despertar a mi ángel pero ella parece que hasta en sueños estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Te estás escapando de mi Cullen?- preguntó abriendo sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que no, ya no soy capaz de una cosa así, menos contigo- dije acercándome y besando esos deliciosos labios que antes pensé prohibidos y que ahora lo estaban para cualquiera que no fuera yo.

-¿Entonces por qué te vas sin despertarme?-hizo un puchero que la hacía verse adorable.

-Solo voy por el desayuno, quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-Desayuno en la cama, tienes el paquete completo, sexo por la noche, desayuno en la mañana, me encanta- dijo con una sonrisa y fue ella la que me beso ahora.

-Todo para ti amor, puedes tomar una ducha si quieres, hay toallas limpias sobre el mueble, estás en tu casa.

-Edd, amm mi ropa está en la casa grande, ayer con todo el revuelo...

-¡Cielos!, tienes razón, yo traeré tu bolso, tu solo relájate- le dije y le di un rápido beso.

Me puse mi ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo, traté de arreglar un poco mi pelo pero no hubo caso, hoy estaba más desordenado que nunca, había sido testigo de toda la acción de anoche y se negaba a volver a como estaba, deje de insistir, así que mientras Agnes entraba al baño fui a la gran casa por nuestras cosas y por algo de desayuno, cuando iba subiendo por las escaleras que daban a la terraza, me encontré con Jasper que al verme, levantó una ceja en signo de interrogación.

-¿Y a ti qué diablos te paso? ¿Qué onda ese pelo? parece que te hubiera atacado un gato salvaje- dijo riéndose.

-Fue más bien una gatita- dije con esa sonrisa estúpida que no podía borrar de mi rostro.

-Gatita... oh ya veo-dijo abriendo más los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era- ¿así que arreglaron el pequeño problema de ayer?

-Completamente, se podría decir que vamos por buen camino.

-No… si se nota- dijo con una risita- me alegro por ti amigo, lo digo de corazón- continuó, palmeando mi espalda.

-Hablando de corazón Jasper, hay algo que necesito preguntarte- Dije un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé, esperaba que tú pudieras ayudarme, es un poco difícil de decir.

-Suéltalo ya hombre, ¿qué pasa?

-Verás, quería saber si era normal, en mi caso, ya sabes, lo de la cardiopatía y todo eso amm

-Edward, habla de una vez quieres, se perfectamente lo que puede pasar contigo así que dime que es lo que estas sintiendo.

-Creía que sería normal, ya sabes, intimar con alguien, estando en mi condición, pero si te soy sincero, me costó un poco- dije avergonzado, no quería que me trataran como un impotente.

-Edd es normal tener dificultades, en cualquier actividad física que realices se verá afectado tu desempeño, no te sientas mal por eso, debes tener en cuenta lo que puedes dar, tal vez estabas muy ansioso y por eso te cansaste más que otras veces.

-No lo sé Jasper, no quiero quedar mal con Agnes ahora que hemos avanzado en nuestra relación, no quiero que me vea como poco hombre, tú me entiendes, es algo de orgullo.

-Lo sé y te entiendo colega, pero tendrás que dejar tu orgullo de lado y hacer frente a la realidad, tal vez sea tiempo de que le digas a Agnes lo de tu enfermedad.

-¿Y qué me vea con lastima? eso ni pensarlo, no quiero ser la caridad de nadie y tu tampoco dirás nada Jass, como mi medico te lo prohíbo- dije un poco alterado, no quería que nadie lo supiera y menos la chica a la que amaba, por muy egoísta que sonara.

-Sabes que no diré nada, pero piénsalo, no estás solo en esto.

-Lo sé, pero por ahora está decidido, ni una palabra a nadie.

-Está bien, solo avísame que tal te va las próximas veces, si sientes algo distinto, sabes que necesito estar al día de tu condición.

-Lo sé Jass, gracias amigo, no sé que haría si ti- respondí y le di un fuerte abrazo.

-Eddy ¿dónde está Agnes? ayer ustedes desaparecieron del mapa ¿está todo bien?- Preguntó mi pequeña hermana llegando a mi lado con su paso saltarín.

-Todo bien enana, está en la ducha mientras vengo por algo de desayunar, nos vemos después chicos- Le revolví el pelo a mi hermana y salí de ahí antes de que pudiera decirme algo más.

Llegué a mi pieza y vi mi bolso, me di una rápida ducha y me puse ropa limpia, tomé el bolso de Agnes y bajé a la cocina, la mayoría ya había comido algo, así que llené dos mugs con Café, puse en una canasta unos sándwich y frutas y me fui volando a la casita de la piscina, cuando entré Agnes estaba envuelta en una toalla y se cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo, dejé las cosas sobre la mesa y fui a abrazarla por la espalda.

-¿Cómo puedes estar más preciosa cada mañana?- Pregunté besando su cuello.

-No eres objetivo, solo lo dices por lo que paso anoche- Respondió con una risita.

-Hey… eso no es verdad- la di vuelta para que me mirara a los ojos- no dije todo lo de ayer solo para acostarme contigo, quiero que de verdad lo creas Agnes, te amo, me vuelves loco cada día y lo de anoche fue…magnifico, espero no haberte decepcionado- la duda estaba ahí, yo no me había sentido al cien por ciento y temía que ella lo hubiera notado de alguna manera.

-Sé que lo dijiste de corazón Edward, también fue especial para mí, usted es todo un animal en la cama Señor Cullen- dijo con una risita y luego me besó.

-Te dije que podríamos hacer cosas perversas-levanté las cejas y ella se tapó la boca.

-¡Degenerado! me ha secuestrado un psicópata del sexo.

-Si…si, mira que tú no lo haces nada mal, ten, aquí está tu bolso, mira que si no te vistes en este momento, saldrá el verdadero psicópata del que tanto te burlas y no te dejaré salir de ésta casa hasta que ruegues por que pare.

-¡Uy que miedo!- Ella mordió su labio, se veía condenadamente sexy, le habría hecho el amor ahí mismo si no me sintiera aun un poco raro por la noche pasada, ella recibió el bolso con una sonrisa y la dejé para que pudiera vestirse tranquila.

Mientras Agnes se arreglaba, ordene las cosas en la mesa y cuando ella salió estaba todo listo para que desayunáramos, después de comer, Agnes recogió las cosas y las lavó, ordenamos algunas cosas de la noche anterior y nos fuimos a la gran casa a juntarnos con el resto, que parecía que ni habían notado nuestra ausencia.

-Eddy, Agnes, nosotros nos vamos ahora de vuelta a la ciudad ¿se van con nosotros o se quedaran más días?- Pregunto Alice.

-No, debemos volver hoy, mañana empieza la semana de la moda y tendré mucho trabajo, eso te incluye Eric- le dijo Agnes a su colega que estaba junto a Alice.

-Lo sé cariño, por eso es que ya nos vamos - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Podemos irnos más tarde amor- le sugerí tomando su mano - No hay apuro, podemos dar un último paseo por la playa y aprovechar lo que queda del día.

La miré con cara suplicante, haciendo de esos pucheros que tan bien sabía utilizar Alice, si la cosa era de familia, también debía tenerla yo, Agnes me miró por unos segundos y después me dio una sonrisa, había ganado yo.

-Okey, nos vamos más tarde con Edward.

La abracé por la espalda y besé su cuello, me tenía loco y me daba lo mismo lo que dijeran los demás, era feliz como no lo había sido hace mucho tiempo y ella también quería estar conmigo, ¿qué más podía pedir? De reojo vi como Alice reía y negaba con la cabeza, sabía tan bien como yo que estaba enamorado de Agnes hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. Luego de esa conversación, los chicos terminaron de ordenar sus bolsos y les ayudé a llevarlos al auto, nos dependimos de todos, los cuales no se olvidaron de lanzarnos bromas, que no quemáramos la casa o la dejáramos muy desordenada, que querían volver y verla tal como estaba.

Cuando estuvimos solos, fuimos al pueblo y comimos algo en uno de los restaurantes del lugar, no quería que tuviéramos que preparar algo en casa, era más fácil pagar por la comida y listo, así que mientras comimos, Agnes me habló un poco de lo que se venía esta semana y que tal vez no nos podríamos ver tanto como yo quisiera, además le conté que mi departamento ya estaba listo, así que me mudaría esta misma semana a mi casa. Me pareció ver una pequeña mueca de disgusto en su cara cuando le comenté, pero la disimuló, tal parece que no le gustaba la idea de tenerme lejos y si las cosas salían como yo lo pensaba, no tendríamos que estar alejados por mucho tiempo y nunca más.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar, fuimos a dar un último paseo en la playa, se estaba acercando el atardecer, así que nos sentamos en la arena a ver la puesta de sol, ella se sentó entre mis piernas mientras yo la abrazaba.

-Podría quedarme así para siempre- Agnes suspiró.

-Yo igual, este lugar solo es perfecto cuando estas tu.

-Siempre sabes que decir ¿verdad?- dijo mirándome.

-Es un don, lo traigo de nacimiento- respondí con una risita.

-Quizás a cuantas chicas las has hecho sentir especial antes que a mí.

-¿Amm muchas?- me miró con la boca abierta- solo bromeo amor, nunca traigo a chicas a este lugar, jamás había tenido una relación tan seria…bueno solo una vez, con Tanya- bufé, no me gustaba decir ese nombre- pero ella no cuenta ya que no se lo merecía.

-¿Solo ella? Me sorprende un poco, creí que eras más mujeriego y les decías lo que querían escuchar para meterte en sus camas.

-Jamás he sido así, si quería acostarme con alguna chica, no pasaba más allá del club, no hago este tipo de atenciones a nadie, solo a la persona especial y esa eres tú- en eso un recuerdo pasó por mi mente, no podía creer que justo ahora viniera a mi mente, debía ser por el lugar.

-¿Hey cariño, estas bien?- me pregunto Agnes pasando su mano por mi cara como tratando de sacarme de mi estupor

-Sí, lo siento, es que tuve un recuerdo, si existió otra chica con la que fui muy atento, te reíras, estoy seguro, pero paso hace unos veinte años por lo menos, era una niña muy hermosa, se llamaba Isabella pero yo la llamaba Bella, fue mi mejor amiga cuando era pequeño, hacíamos todo juntos durante el verano, su familia era amiga de la mía y se podría decir que fue mi primer amor- dije con una risita.

-¿De… de verdad? ¿Te enamoraste siendo un crio?- me pregunto nerviosa Agnes

-Por supuesto que si ¿nunca tuviste un primer amor en la infancia?

-Sí, algo así, es solo que lo cuentas con tanta determinación que llega a asustar, suenas muy seguro de lo que sentías cuando niño.

-Hace muchísimo que no pensaba en eso, debe ser por el lugar en el que estamos, solíamos jugar aquí con Bella, me gustaba tanto y era tan sobreprotector con ella, que le dije a mi papá que me casaría con ella.

-¿Y qué paso?

-La historia no termina muy bien que digamos, el día que le iba a decir que se casara conmigo, había ido a la tienda en el centro del pueblo y había sacado de una de esas maquinas de dulces una bola que tenía un anillo de juguete en su interior, cuando lo vi supe que le gustaría a Bella, así que tome mi bicicleta y fui lo más rápido que pude a su casa, pero cuando llegué, había policías por todos lados y la mamá de Bella la estaba subiendo a una camioneta negra, recuerdo que la vi solo por un segundo, ella iba llorando, quería acercarme a ella pero en eso apareció mi padre y me dijo que nos teníamos que ir, fue la última vez que la vi, no sé qué será de ella ahora- No podía creer que había olvidado toda esa historia, me había marcado por varios años y jamás había vuelto a hablar de ello, no me di cuenta que Agnes se había parado y estaba en la orilla de la playa con los brazos envueltos en sí misma, me paré y me acerque a ella- Agnes ¿Qué sucede?

-Lo siento, es que… es muy triste esa historia que me cuentas, no me imagino lo que debió ser

-Hey, fue hace mucho tiempo, ya no tiene importancia- la abracé

-Por supuesto que tiene importancia Edward ¿sabes lo que paso con esa niña?

-Lo siento Agnes, no lo sé, era un niño cuando todo eso paso y para ser sincero lo había olvidado, no sé porque pero simplemente paso, no estarás celosa de una niña ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? No, no es eso

-Porque sería demasiado adorable que lo estuvieras de alguien que tal vez ya este casada y tenga su propia familia y un montón de niños- dije con una risita y la volví a abrazar- solo soy tuyo amor y de nadie más.

-Me parece, no te quiero compartir- dijo mirándome seria- y ya que lo mencionas, quiero que me acompañes a la fiesta de cierre de la semana de la moda del próximo viernes

-Por supuesto, no me la perdería por nada, donde tu estés, ahí estaré yo- le sonreí

-Quiero que mi novio este presente, ya sabes, con todos esos buitres que rondan por ahí, no querrás dejarme expuesta ¿verdad?

-por supuesto que no- dije apretándola- seré tu sombra si es necesario

-Ahora quien es el celoso- dijo con una risita, la imite y después le di un largo beso.

Cuando volvimos a New York, me quedé con ella esa noche y volvimos a repetir en más de una ocasión lo que ya habíamos estado posponiendo por tanto tiempo y que ya no nos era prohibido, no sabía cómo me iba a ir a mi departamento después de esas maravillosas sesiones de sexo acalorado con ella, me tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano y podía hacer lo que quería conmigo, era un esclavo con todas sus letras, no me importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que dijera el resto, solo me importaba lo que ella dijera y punto.

Esa semana pasó demasiado lenta para mi gusto, Agnes estaba metida todo el día en los desfiles con su empresa hasta tarde en la noche y yo por mi parte, estaba viendo Prestige, con la semana de la moda había llegado más gente a la ciudad y por lo mismo, mas clientes VIP a mi club, así que estábamos llenos cada noche. A mitad de semana me había cambiado a mi departamento y debía admitir que se sentía bien tener un lugar propio, pero también extrañaba a mi morena en las noches, nos vimos poco pero si hablamos algo por teléfono en las noches, el viernes parecía no querer llegar, pero finalmente lo hizo y con eso podría tenerla al fin entre mis brazos y no solo ese día, pasaríamos juntos el fin de semana recuperando el tiempo perdido.

La hora se acercaba y yo ya estaba listo con mi traje negro y corbata del mismo color, tenía la invitación en mi bolsillo derecho y en el izquierdo tenía el regalo perfecto para mi novia, así que sin más, tomé las llaves de mi auto y bajé hasta el estacionamiento, encendí mi auto y me dirigí al MET donde sería la fiesta de cierre de la semana de la moda, cuando llegué, le pasé mis llaves al Valet, mostré mi invitación y entre hecho una bala, ya no podía esperar más para verla, la busqué entre la multitud de gente pero no podía localizarla, en eso vi a Eric y me acerque a él.

-Eric, que tal ¿cómo estás hombre?- dije tomando su mano.

-Edward, pero mira nada más que guapo estas, si no fueras hetero ya te habría invitado una copa- dijo con una risita, rodé los ojos.

-¿Has visto a mi chica Eric?- le pregunté

-Creo que anda por ahí, vestida de rojo- dijo señalando hacia donde estaba un grupo de tipos vestidos igual que Eric, de manera producida.

-Okey, gracias, nos vemos después- me despedí y le palmeeé el hombro.

Comencé a ir en la dirección que me había dicho Eric y a un par de metros la pude ver, AL FIN, mi ángel, estaba radiante como siempre, se le notaba un poco de cansancio en los ojos pero no por eso dejaba de ser bella. Cuando estuve más cerca, me vio y con una sonrisa se disculpo de quienes la rodeaban y empezó a acercarse a mí, a medida que estaba más cerca empezó a correr y la abracé cuando estuvimos juntos por fin.

-¡Estas aquí!- dijo apretándome fuerte.

-Por fin, no sabes todo lo que te extrañe esta semana

-Y Yo, mi casa ya no es lo mismo sin ti en ella, no tendrías que haberte ido, por lo menos no esta semana, extraño tu café

-¿Extrañas mi café? ¿Solo eso?- dije haciendo un puchero

-Solo lo que puedo decir aquí amor- acerco su boca a mi oído- También te extraño en mi cama- dijo más despacio y sentí una puntada en el estomago

-Eso lo podemos arreglar en cualquier momento, tenemos todo el fin de semana- dije apretando su cintura

-No puedo esperar- me sonrió y después me besó, fue un beso largo, como la había extrañado, las llamadas no eran suficientes, cuando nos separamos para respirar, Agnes sonrió y apoyo su frente con la mía- por mientras, vamos a bailar

-Espera, tengo algo para ti- dije y saque la cajita de mi bolsillo

-Edward, no tenías por qué molestarte

-Quiero hacerle regalos a mi novia ¿Qué no puedo?

-Por supuesto que sí- me respondió con una sonrisa

-Bien, porque espero hacerte muchos más- dije y abrí la cajita, dejando ver el brazalete de diamantes.

-¡Edward!- exclamó Agnes al ver el brazalete

-¿Te gusta?

-Es hermoso

-Ven- dije tome su muñeca, saqué el brazalete de la cajita y se lo puse en su muñeca, calzaba a la perfección- ahora si es hermoso.

-Gracias cariño, me encanta- me agradeció con un dulce beso.

La tomé de la mano y nos fuimos a la pista de baile, había una canción lenta así que abrazados empezamos a bailar, al fin me sentía completo otra vez, la semana había sido un asco sin ella y tenerla entre mis brazos otra vez era el paraíso, cuando la canción terminó, fuimos por un trago a la zona del bar y Agnes ordenó por los dos, pero cuando me pasó el vaso con mi Whisky recordé las ordenes de Jasper y sin que Agnes lo notara, lo bajé sin probar un sorbo, iba a comentarle algo cuando vi que su mirada se desviaba y aparecía una pequeña sonrisa en ella, seguí la dirección de esa mirada y para mi pesar y mala suerte, se acercaba hacia nosotros el grandote de su amigo, Emmett Kings.

-Cullen- dijo cuando llego a mi lado

-Kings, pensé que estabas de viaje- respondí serio

-Así es, pero decidí volver, no me perdería la fiesta de Agnes por nada del mundo- dijo con una sonrisa el imbécil que me dieron ganas de borrársela de un puro puñetazo.

-Que atento tu- abracé a Agnes.

-Me alegro que estés aquí Emms- le dijo Agnes con una sonrisa y después lo saludó con un abrazo.

-Te extrañé pequeña- le dijo el estúpido aun abrazando a mi chica, me dije a mi mismo que debía tranquilizarme, Agnes me había elegido a mí y no a ese estúpido, debía mantener la calma por mi propio bien.

En eso comenzó a sonar otro tema lento y antes de que el grandote pudiera hacer algo, tomé la mano de Agnes.

-Baila conmigo- le dije de manera posesiva, quería dejarle en claro a Kings quien mandaba aquí.

-Está bien- dijo con una risita Agnes- hablamos después Emms- despidió a su amigo y me siguió a la pista.

-Estaré aquí preciosa- le dijo con una sonrisa que no me gusto y bebió de su vaso que tenía en una de sus manos.

Cuando llegamos a la pista, agarré con fuerza su cintura y la atraje hacia mi mientras comenzábamos a bailar, Kings me miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, como si planeara algo y eso me molestaba aun mas, bufé, solo faltaba unos segundos y me agarraría con él, estaba seguro.

-Hey, Edward ¿estás bailando conmigo o con Emmett?- me preguntó Agnes.

-Lo siento, pero no me agrada ese tipo, hay algo en su mirada que me hace desconfiar de él.

-No seas celoso cariño, estoy contigo ¿no?- acarició mi mejilla

-Lo sé, pero aun así, no puedo sacarme esa idea de la cabeza

-Ya sé cómo sacarte esa tonta idea de ahí- dijo tocando mi frente, iba a besarme, pero antes que nuestros labios se unieran algo o más bien alguien me hizo correr la vista.

-¡Pero qué mierda!- dije y me separe de Agnes, a unos pocos metros de mi estaban bailando, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, Jasper y mi hermana, la furia empezó a crecer más y más dentro de mí y sin pensarlo dos veces, fui hacia ellos hecho una furia.

-¡Edward!- sentí que me llamaba Agnes, pero no le hice caso, cuando llegué a mi objetivo, de un empujón separé, al que se suponía que era mi Amigo, de mi hermana

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí con mi hermana?- dije gruñendo, Jasper me miro sorprendido

-Edward, cálmate, no es lo que piensas- respondio levantando las manos

-¿Qué no es lo que pienso? ¿Qué sabes tú lo que pienso? – dije más enojado

-Eddy, por favor no hagas una escena aquí- chilló mi hermana

-Alice, ve al auto de inmediato- dije sin sacar la vista de Jasper

-No, no puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero

-No me discutas Alice-dije tratando de controlarme, ya me había empezado a doler la cabeza.

-Por favor Eddy, cálmate- tocó mi brazo pero me aparté de ella

-Tú y yo, afuera ¡AHORA!- Le grité a Jasper y agarrándolo de la chaqueta lo empujé hacia la salida, vi que Agnes había llegado y sostenía a Alice que quería seguirnos, le agradecía que no dejara que se metiera en esto.

Cuando llegamos a la parte trasera del MET, lo empujé con fuerza a una de las paredes que había en la calle y empecé a pasearme peor que un león enjaulado

-Será mejor que tengas una muy buena explicación para lo que acabo de ver ahí dentro si no quieres que te rompa todos tus dientes de un puro puñetazo

-Edward, cálmate, no te hace bien que te alteres en tu condición, por favor solo recuerda eso

-¡No me vengas a decir lo que tengo que hacer o no! ¿Qué mierda haces con mi hermana?

-Okey, te lo diré- respondió y suspiró- mira Edward se que puede ser difícil para ti asimilarlo, pero con Alice nos estamos viendo hace seis meses aproximadamente

-¡SEIS MESES! Ósea que me mentiste cuando te pregunté por ella hace un tiempo atrás- sentía mi cabeza arder y me empezó a faltar un poco el aire

-No queríamos que nadie se enterara aun hermano, mira yo amo a Alice, los dos nos amamos, ella ya es mayor de edad y puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para ella, jamás le haría daño.

-¿Te acostaste con ella?

-No voy a responderte eso, no te incumbe Edward- respondió más serio

-¡LO HICISTE MIERDA! es todo….ERES… ERES HOMBRE MUERTO, TE VOY A…. A MATAR JASPER- dije mas enojado, lo iba moler a golpes si era necesario.

-¡Edward espera! Tu nariz- dijo señalándome con el dedo

-¿Qué… que pasa con ella?- pregunté con más dificultad

-Está sangrando ¿te sientes raro?- preguntó

-¿Qué…si me… me siento raro?- ya estaba un poco ido, me costaba respirar, sentía que todo el aire que inhalaba no llenaba mis pulmones y con cada inspiración que hacía, mas trabajo me costaba mantenerme en pie- ¿que….que me pasa Jasper?- dije retrocediendo, tratando de buscar en que apoyarme, pero finalmente caí al suelo

Jasper llegó a mi lado y con la linterna de su celular vi que iluminó mis ojos, examinándolos uno a uno y puso dos de sus dedos en mi cuello, me costaba cada vez respirar y sentía que me iba a explotar la cabeza.

-Debes tener una crisis hipertensiva, acompañada de espasmos respiratorios, tienes el pulso acelerado ¡te dije que te calmaras Edward!- dijo mientras seguía revisándome

-No…no ayudaste mucho que…que digamos- dije entre respiraciones.

-¡Edward!- escuché a lo lejos la voz de mi hermana, si ella venia Agnes también y no quería que se enteraran de mi condición.

-Jasper…no…no dejes que… me ve….vean así- pedí como pude

-Y que quieres que haga ¿Qué te esconda detrás de la basura?

-Lo que se…sea necesario

Jasper bufó y me ayudó a pararme, me llevó hacia uno de los basureros que había en el callejón y me dejó sentado junto a una pared, quedaba completamente tapado por el basurero y justo cuando Jasper se enderezaba llegaron Alice y Agnes.

-¡Jasper! ¿Dónde está Eddy?¿Estás bien cariño?- dijo acercándose, Jasper se acercó a ella también, evitando que Alice pudiera ver en la dirección en la que estaba yo.

-Estoy bien bebé, pero Edward no se lo ha tomado muy bien y se fue

-¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde?- preguntó Agnes

-No lo sé, estará bien, solo necesita tiempo

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y lo apagué, sabía que Agnes me llamaría y el sonido de mi teléfono me delataría, no estaba preparado para dar explicaciones y menos para darle a conocer mi enfermedad, no ahora.

-No contesta el teléfono, donde se habrá metido- decía Agnes, notaba la preocupación en su voz

-Tranquila, estoy seguro que estará bien, haré unas llamadas para ver si consigo ubicarlo, ¿puedes llevar a Alice adentro? Por favor Agnes

-Si… vamos Alice, por favor encuéntralo Jasper, ya estaba alterado por que vio a mi amigo Emmett en la fiesta, no quiero que vaya a hacer una locura

-No te preocupes, lo encontraré- le respondió Jasper, sentí un par de tacos que se movían y el sonido de ellos se iba haciendo más lejano, a los pocos segundos, Jasper volvió a mi lado, se puso en cuclillas y volvió a examinarme- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No puedo respirar bien Jass, me duele la cabeza como mil demonios y no sabes cómo quiero golpearte en este momento- dije agitado

-¿Has estado bebiendo esta noche?

-No… solo agua

-¿Te has tomado tu medicina?

-Todos los días

-No me gusta esto Edward, se nos está acabando el tiempo, esta crisis muestra que las medicinas ya no están haciendo el efecto que deberían

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Solo trata de no alterarte demasiado, necesitas un broncodilatador para abrir tus vías respiratorias y algo para bajarte la presión arterial, necesitas ir al hospital.

-Ni si quiera lo pienses, no voy a ir a un jodido hospital

-Si serás cabezota- dijo y saco algo de su bolsillo, sentí una punzada en la oreja que me dolió pero empecé a sentir alivio en mi cabeza al instante- te hice un pequeño corte en la oreja, eso debería bajar un poco tu presión arterial, lo de la respiración costará un poco más que se normalice ¿puedes pararte?

-Creo que si- dije y me empecé a mover, Jasper me ayudo a pararme y gracias a dios pude mantenerme en pie solo

-Llamaré un taxi para que te deje en tu casa, no puedes manejar así, pagaré a alguien para que se lleve tu auto a tu departamento- solo asentí y lo deje que me ayudara a salir de ese callejón, cuando llegó mi Taxi me subí y le agradecí a Jasper por lo que había hecho, si bien aún estaba molesto por lo que había descubierto de él con mi hermana pequeña, no podía ser un ingrato y no agradecerle por estar ahí cuando más lo necesitaba, era mi médico y mi amigo a la vez y estaría en deuda con el por mucho tiempo, le di la dirección al tipo del taxi y me dejé caer en el asiento trasero, aun me costaba respirar, pero no tanto como antes, cerré mis ojos y trate de relajarme en el viaje de regreso a casa, pensando en que le diría a Agnes cuando llegara a buscarme más tarde a mi departamento.

* * *

Nikki y Tatto ya estan escondidas en un refugio secreto, ya no es todo lindo como en los capítulos anteriores, así que estamos tomando precauciones por los posibles atentados hacia nosotras jajaja, gracias por cada uno de sus rw, sus mensajes internos, sus favoritos y alertas, eso es un gran estímulo y realmente nos motiva a seguir escribiendo, así que si les gusta esperamos un RW.

Cualquier pregunta que tengan, no duden en hacerla en los rw y trataremos de contestarla sin dar spoilers.

Esperamos ansiosas sus comentarios, amenazas de muerte, lo que sea y nos vemos la próxima semana

Mrs. Hemsworth


	15. Corazonada

_Buenos tardes, esperamos que tengan un buen fin de semana y que mejor que empezarlo con un nuevo capítulo de Vendetta_

**Disclaimer:Los personajes no son nuestros, como ya saben son obra de Stephenie Meyer, nosotras nos divertimos con ellos una vez a la semana, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Vendetta**

**Capitulo 14**

**Corazonada**

**Agnes POV**

La fiesta de la semana de la moda sería el primer evento social en el cual Edward y yo apareceríamos como una pareja, nunca fui una vanidosa obsesiva, pero esta vez si me arreglé para Edward, quería impresionar a su lado. Edward llegó a la hora acordada, mi chico vestía elegante y su traje destacaba lo mejor de su cuerpo de adonis.

Cuando lo vi me sentí una quinceañera y para que voy a mentir, sentí esas mariposas en mi estomago una vez más y un gran impulso hormonal me llevó a caminar rápido e incluso correr para estar a su lado, me abrazó y su aroma particular me invadió, todo el estrés que sentí al organizar la fiesta se esfumaron con el bálsamo que me brindaba su presencia.

Agradecí el labial de larga duración que me permitió no mancharlo por cada beso que nos dimos mientras bailábamos.

La presencia de Emm me agradó, al parecer mi amigo había superado el hecho de que lo mejor y más sano que podía entregarle fuera mi amistad o al menos eso creí, porque sentí que su mirada me seguía toda la noche y también era imposible no captar las miradas de odio que le entregaba a Edward, a mi no me mentía, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que esa sonrisita ocultaba un trago amargo de celos e incluso un dejo de envidia.

De un momento a otro Edward se separó bruscamente de mí y caminó enojado y levantando la voz, pero me sorprendí al ver que se dirigía a … ¿Jasper? Y él estaba con Alice, ¿en qué momento ellos habían ingresado a la fiesta?

Ni Eric ni Angela me habían consultado y tampoco me habían informado que le enviarían una invitación a Alice y a su… acompañante, giré mi cabeza y se me prendió la ampolleta. La culpa no podría ser de otro que no fuera Emmett, estoy segura que algo tenía que ver su presencia y su sonrisita de "aquí voy a dejar la cagada."

Edward parecía Hulk por lo enojado que estaba y obligó a Jasper que lo acompañara mientras con me quedé con mi nueva cuñada.

-Agnes tienes que hacer algo por favor, Edward lo va a matar – me pidió Alice

-Tranquila Al, Edward es incapaz de hacerle algo a Jasper, deja que hablen.

-No sabes como se comporta mi hermano cuando esta furioso

-No sabía que estabas con… Jasper, aunque lo deduje cuando estuvimos en East Hampton

-¿Somos tan obvios? – preguntó preocupada

-No sé si obvio, pero tienen mucha química, algo que va más allá de una relación "fraternal" – confesé.

-Por favor Agnes, acompáñame a buscar a mi hermano, no quiero que haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir.

-Está bien, ¡vamos! – Salimos del MET, caminamos un poco y llegamos a la parte trasera a un callejón, una sombra nos mostraba la silueta de un hombre muy parecido al mejor amigo de mi novio.

-¡Jasper! ¿Dónde está Eddy?¿Estás bien cariño?- Preguntó Alice acercándose a él, mientras yo traté de visualizar a Edward.

-Estoy bien bebé, pero Edward no se lo ha tomado muy bien y se fue – respondió un poco alterado, por lo que me preocupé.

-¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde?- pregunté

-No lo sé, estará bien, solo necesita tiempo – trató de tranquilizarnos, pero me dio una corazonada de que nada estaba bien, por lo que saqué mi celular y lo llamé, pero me aparecía su buzón de voz.

-No contesta el teléfono, donde se habrá metido- no pude ocultar mi preocupación.

-Tranquila, estoy seguro que estará bien, haré unas llamadas para ver si consigo ubicarlo, ¿puedes llevar a Alice adentro? Por favor Agnes – me pidió Jasper, asentí a lo mejor mi novio ya había entrado al MET.

-Si… vamos Alice, por favor encuéntralo Jasper, ya estaba alterado por que vio a mi amigo Emmett en la fiesta, no quiero que vaya a hacer una locura – le pedí de corazón.

-No te preocupes, lo encontraré- Caminé rápido y nos dirigimos a la entrada del Museo Metropolitano, vi a Eric y me acerqué.

-Eric, has visto a Edward

-Cariño si lo hubiera visto solo créeme que lo estaría consolando en otro lugar – respondió con una de sus particulares sonrisas, negué con la cabeza y me acerqué a Angela… que estaba con ¿Emmett? Dios… ¿por qué me haces esto?

-¡Agnes! – Gritó mi amiga cuando llegué a su lado

-¿Ang has visto a Edward?

-¿El príncipe azul te dejo sin carruaje? – se burló Emmett por lo que lo miré desafiante.

-No seas ridículo Emm, él y yo no nos conformamos con el premio de consuelo – respondí agresiva.

-Tranquila cariño, ¿sabes qué? Mejor no… amo domar a las fieras.

-Conmigo NO te metas Emmett

-Ness, ya lo hice y mira donde estoy – me respondió

-Buscando un consuelo, que triste Emm, te creía más inteligente – respondí dolida, en eso escuchamos una respiración agitada y me volteé

-He localizado a Edward – dijo Jasper

-¿Dónde está Jass? – preguntó Alice.

-Se fue a su departamento, no quería arruinarte la fiesta, pero está bien, así que ya mañana podrán hablar – sugirió Jasper, yo asentí y esperé a que se marchara junto a Alice, Emmett tomó mi brazo y sutilmente me llevó a una de las salas que estaban reservadas para los organizadores de la fiesta.

-No me gustó todo lo que me dijiste allá afuera, ¿quién te crees para dejarme en ridículo Isabella?

-¡Cállate! Soy Agnes Wright

-Cariño, yo sé muy bien quién eres, como eres y de donde provienes

-Eres vil y estás muy tomado, así que te sugiero que pienses muy bien lo que vas a decir

-No sé porque estás peleando, últimamente lo único que sabes hacer es discutir conmigo y ¿te confieso algo? – Preguntó en un susurro

-Suéltame Emm

-No sabes cómo me excita que te comportas así – No iba a soportar que se subiera por el chorro, tenía dignidad y Emmett por sobre todos me debía respeto así que le pegué una fuerte cachetada pero en vez de alejarse solo provocó que se pusiera mas furioso y me arrinconara contra la puerta.

-¿Dónde dejaste a mi amigo?

-Aquí estoy

-Entonces compórtate como tal, dime… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Hice que?

-Enviarla la invitación a Alice

-Es tu cuñadita ¿no? – se burló – Pensé que optimo que no se perdiera la fiesta

-Claro… no sé porque no creo tus buenas intenciones, sabías lo de Jasper y Alice ¿cierto?

-Esos idiotas son obvios, no sé de que te quejas tanto

-Era mi noche idiota, quería disfrutar con mi novio y tu lo arruinaste todo

-No es mi culpa que sea un celópata

-Solo protege lo que quiere y eso es su hermana, eso demuestra que es muy noble

-¡Así como yo te protejo a ti! – me gritó con voz ágrida

-Tu estás obsesionado con el pasado, da vuelta la página por el amor de Dios… Emmett ese no era nuestro plan

-Parece que tu también lo has olvidado, Ness … nuestro plan era hundir a los Cullen

-Eso deja fuera a Alice y a Edward

-No cariño, si caen uno, caen todos – me soltó y se fue rápido de la habitación, di un golpe a la pared, tratando de botar un poco de rabia que llevaba acumulada, si bien este no era como estaba planeada mi venganza, todo plan recibía modificaciones y mejoraba, lo importante era adaptarse a las circunstancia y hoy estaba más decidida que nunca que Alice y Edward merecían un poco de paz en sus vidas y me encargaría de darles un poco de estabilidad emocional, esa que sus padres les habían robado.

El reloj marcaba las 09:30 a.m, Edward no contestaba mis llamadas, no respondía mis mensajes y estaba preocupada por su bienestar. Estuve pensando por mucho rato si iba a verlo a su departamento o no, estábamos solo a 4 cuadras, pero no quería parecer la típica novia psicópata, patética y desesperada invadiendo su espacio personal, pero la verdad es que tenía una extraña corazonada que no me dejaba en paz.

El plan sin dudas era ir, chequear que estuviera bien y regresar. La verdad es que estaba muy cansada y necesitaba dormir.

Me duché rápido y me puse ropa ligera y zapatillas, tomé mi bolso y me aseguré de llevar las llaves del departamento de Edward, al llegar volví a llamar, a su celular, toqué el timbre al menos 5 veces pero no recibí respuestas, inhalé y exhalé, preparándome psicológicamente para lo que estaba por hacer, abrí la puerta, la casa lucía normal, oscura, ya que todos los blackout estaban abajo y no permitían que se filtrara la luz del día.

Todo estaba en silencio, poco a poco y sin meter ruido me dirigí a su habitación, Edward estaba acostado y se escuchaba un leve pitido, estuve buscando de donde provenía el sonido hasta que me acerqué más a él, era su respiración.

-Ed… cariño – lo llamé en voz baja y acaricié su mejilla – su piel estaba más fría que de costumbre, por lo que lo tapé y cubrí con las mantas, su pecho seguía haciendo ese extraño sonido por lo que prendí la luz de su velador. Su piel lucía pálida y me asusté.

-Edward – él se quejó y se acurrucó más, acercando su cuerpo a donde estaba sentada.

Apagué la luz y lo dejé dormir un poco, era mejor prepararle desayuno, al parecer se estaba enfermando y por el sonido de su pecho podía ser algún tipo de neumonía.

Preparé café, exprimí algunas naranjas, piqué algo de fruta e hice unos wafles. Una vez que arreglé la bandeja, me dirigí hasta el basurero para botar las cascaras, pero me di cuenta que la camisa que había usado la noche anterior estaba ahí bañada en sangre, el corazón me palpitó más fuerte que nunca y corrí al dormitorio de Edward, prendí la luz y me fijé en su cara no había marcas de golpes, lo destapé, tiré las cobijas lejos y el se quejó al sentir el cambio de temperatura, levanté su polera para ver de dónde provenía la sangre.

-¡Hey! – se quejó medio dormido.

-Edward… ¿estás bien? – pregunté mientras seguía mi inspección

-Amor me haces cosquillas – sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo – Que efusiva estás hoy – gimió cuando pasé mi mano por la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

-Ed… ¿qué pasó anoche?

-Agnes calma… ¿qué está mal? – me preguntó al ver mi cara de preocupación

-En la cocina… tu camisa, tiene mucha sangre, ¿peleaste con alguien? ¿estás bien? ¿ese otro alguien te hizo daño? ¿le hiciste daño? – pregunté a la velocidad de la luz.

-Tranquila, estoy bien, solo… cansado, solo fue… sangre de narices, no hay nada de que preocuparse – dijo calmado, tratando de tranquilizarme, me sonrió, pero por primera vez esa sonrisa no demostraba el mismo sentimiento en sus ojos.

-¿Ed no te duele nada? ¿No te sientes mal? Estás pálido

-Amor estoy bien, ven aquí - Dio palmaditas al lado de él en la cama – Se me ocurre algo que hacer – dijo sin un dejo de vergüenza, pero la verdad es que tenía un extraño presentimiento de que no todo estaba bien y me era difícil separar esa preocupación del deseo.

De todos modos me recosté a su lado, el me abrazó, me comenzó a besar.

-Ed preparé el desayuno – recordé

-Eso es lo que estoy a punto de probar – respondió para volver a besarme, como siempre él logró transportarnos a nuestra burbuja personal, la comida por ahora podría esperar.

Pasaron dos días desde aquel extraño momento de desconcierto en el departamento de Edward, no podía sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de la camisa ensangrentada de mi novio. Como debía realizarme unos exámenes de rutina, acudí al laboratorio del Hospital Presbiteriano de Nueva York, luego que me sacaron las muestras de sangre me sentí un poco mareada, por lo que pasé al casino a desayunar.

Compré un sándwich, un jugo de naranja y un café cortado. Me sentí en una de las pocas mesas vacías que encontré y saqué mi Iphone para chequear el correo.

-Buen día Agnes – levanté la cabeza y vi a Jasper.

-Hey, buenos días

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro – el corrió la silla y se sentó frente a mi

-No sabía que trabajabas acá – comenté

-Pues sí, la verdad es que soy uno de los médicos de planta de este hospital

-¿Cuál es tu especialidad? – Pregunté curiosa

-Cardiología

-Wow… debes ser realmente bueno – Él sonrió

-Quiero agradecerte la invitación a la fiesta de la semana de la moda, Alice estaba realmente feliz – mencionó y me acordé de Emmett.

-No hay de que, fue muy grato encontrarlos allí.

-Lamento el impase con Edward

-¿Estás con Alice? – Edward ya me lo había comentado, pero quería tener algo de su confianza para poder llegar a lo que quería saber.

-Si

-¿Ya es oficial?

-Siempre lo ha sido entre ambos – respondió con una sonrisa enamorada

-Y Edward no se lo tomó bien – él se encogió de hombres

-Edward es… Edward. Lo entiendo, es su hermana menor, pero tiene que saber que yo más que nada la respeto y la amo.

-Eso es muy noble de tu parte

-Y lo de ustedes ¿ya es oficial?

-Si lo es – fue mi turno para sonreír

-Me alegra que llegaras a la vida de mi amigo

-Gracias, me alegra haber ido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice – Jasper sonrió

-Es el destino, lo entiendo, cuando menos te lo esperas llega la persona indicada

-Estoy segura de ello, como dicen por ahí "tiempo al tiempo" – Mencioné esa frase cliché que hoy la sentía más propia que nunca.

-Sé que esto no corresponde, pero necesito pedirte un favor y entenderé si no quieres hacerlo

-Claro… habla

-Quiero que hables con Alice, el último tiempo han pasado cosas en su familia, la están obligando a estudiar algo que no quiere, si lo hace perderá su talento, no es lo que ama, yo estoy dispuesto en pagarle la carrera en modas y que se vaya a vivir conmigo, ella es la mujer de mi vida y haría lo imposible para hacerla feliz, pero… ella siente un gran peso en la espalda por separarse de su familia, Carlisle y Esme pueden ser demasiado sobreprotectores cuando quieren y se creen amos y señores de la vida de sus hijos, ya ves lo que pasó con mi amigo y no quiero lo mismo para mi novia.

-¿Qué quieres que le digas?

-Tu eres una mujer independiente y exitosa, por lo que sé has salido sola adelante y tu talento te ha ayudado a ser quien eres hoy en día, solo quiero que le abras los ojos, no quiero que mi pequeña hada no cumpla sus sueños por complacer a los demás – me pidió decidido

-Claro que lo haré, créeme que sí. También pienso que es un brillante en bruto, así que mientras esté a mi alcense trataré de apoyarla lo más que pueda – respondí con sinceridad, Alice era una mujer noble, valerosa y se merecía un buen futuro, lejos de la arpía de su madre y el controlador de su padre.

-Gracias Agnes, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti – dijo

-La verdad es que si – era mi turno para pedir mi favor

-Dime…

-Es sobre Edward, verás… el día siguiente a la fiesta fui a su departamento – el me miró atento – el me dio una llave y como no me contestaba y estaba preocupada fui a verlo, no quiero sonar ni que pienses que soy una novia psicópata, pero lo amo y sabía que en el estado en que lo vi salir del MET no estaba en todos sus cabales.

-Te entiendo

-Cuando entré lo vi durmiendo, traté de despertarlo, pero parecía tan dopado, pensé que era resaca pero no olía alcohol, al ver su estado pensé que eran drogas, pero no había signo de nada, su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre y te juro que lo escuché respirar de una forma extraña, me asusté

-Tranquila, a lo mejor

-Pero eso no es todo

-¿Qué más pasó?

-Fui a la cocina para prepararle algo para desayunar, al botar una cosas en el tarro de la basura me di cuenta que su camisa estaba ahí y… estaba llena de sangre – él me miró con curiosidad, como queriendo decirme algo

-¿Y qué hiciste?

- Fui a ver donde estaban sus golpes, si estaba muy mal herido y no encontré nada

-¿Hablaste con él?

-Si, cuando lo logré despertar me dijo que era sangre de narices, que era normal, pero la cantidad de sangre no era normal, no vi ningún golpe en su cara, lo veo más cansado, pálido e incluso frio, de un tiempo a la fecha Edward está un poco preocupado

-Puede ser estrés y lo de la sangré a veces pasa que sangras de la nada

-¿Estás seguro de que es eso?

-Solo lo insinuó

-Porque si hubiera algo más… ¿Me lo dirías verdad? - pregunté al verlo dudoso en sus respuestas.

* * *

Estimados lectores, primero que todo mil disculpas por la tardanza de la publicación del día de hoy, nos acostumbramos a actualizar en la mañana, pero esta semana estuvo bastante dura. Mi hermano menor sufrió un problema coronario jugando basketball y se encuentra hospitalizado, por lo que comprenderán, me fue bastante difícil poder escribir el capítulo de esta semana, ya que me paso todo el día en la clínica.

El mismo accidente me hizo recapacitar, pensar que de un momento a otro podía perder a quien más quiero me hizo apreciar cositas simples de la vida y le agradezco de corazón a **mi amiga Tatto** por estar pendiente de la salud y la recuperación de mi hermano y por tenerme paciencia (muuucha paciencia). Situaciones como estas te enseñan quienes son los que sin importar nada, están contigo en todas.

Por lo mismo, ahora más que nunca y conociendo el estado de nuestro Edward (al estar enfermito del corazón) estaremos un poco más aprensivas escribiendo por lo que habrán sorpresas.

Por otra parte como **Mrs Hemsworth** queremos agradecer cada unos de sus comentarios, favoritos, pero por sobre todo el leernos, la verdad es que miramos en el perfil las personas que nos leen y son bastantes, de muchos países y eso nos pone realmente felices, ya que hacemos esto con mucho cariño. Les pedimos disculpas por no responder sus mensajes pero la verdad para nosotras y por diferentes situaciones han sido semanas con muchas actividades y al menos tratamos de actualizar cada sábado.

La semana pasada nos preguntaron si la BSO de Vendetta era una canción por capítulo y la verdad es que no, por ejemplo hay 3 canciones que aparecen mencionadas en los capítulos (Fergie, Nickelback e Inna) y las otras tienen melodías y letras que nos ayudan a describir a los personajes, por ejemplo Lana del Rey nos recuerda a Esme y Lego House de Ed Sheeran nos parece una letra apropiada para Jasper y Alice.

Finalmente y luego de darles toda la lata, les invitamos una vez más que nos dejen sus comentarios, para nosotras realmente es estimulante leer sus opiniones.

Un abrazo grande y por favor no olviden nunca decirles y demostrarles a sus seres queridos cuanto los quieren, porque no saben si de un momento a otro no estarán.

Besotes  
**  
Mrs Hemswoth**


	16. Un paso más

Buenas… aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo, esperamos que lo disfruten.

**Discleimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son obra de Stephanie Meyer, solo los tomamos prestados una vez por semana para nuestras andanzas.**

* * *

_**Vendetta **_

_**Capitulo 15**_

_**Un paso más**_

La pregunta quedo en el aire, Jasper sabía algo, a Edward algo le pasaba y no quería decirme, la desesperación comenzó a llenarme y no sabía si gritar o salir disparada a casa de Edward y preguntarle a el mismo que es lo que le estaba pasando.

-Agnes, si algo le pasara a Edward, te aseguro que serias la primera en saberlo, eres muy importante para él y no te dejaría a un lado en algo tan importante.

-No lo sé Jasper, tengo un mal presentimiento, no está bien, de eso estoy segura.

-Ha pasado por mucho estrés, sólo dale un poco más de tiempo y volverá a ser el de antes, él te necesita a su lado, prácticamente le dio la espalda a su familia y no le digas que yo te dije esto pero, él te considera su única familia en este momento, aparte de Alice claro está.

-Gracias Jasper, eres un buen amigo y veo que eres también lo que Alice necesita, ella tiene suerte de tenerte- sonreí- tratare de darte una pequeña ayuda con Edward- dije cerrándole un ojo.

-Gracias, de verdad serías de mucha ayuda para Alice y para mi- le di un abrazo, agradeciendo el momento que tuvimos y luego me fui, tenia cosas que hacer y además esperaba ver a Edward más tarde, su aspecto estaba mucho mejor que aquella mañana en que lo encontré en el departamento, me había llevado un susto de muerte y a pesar de mis planes de venganza, ya sentía un apego y necesidad por él que no había sentido por nadie antes, supongo que esto es lo que se siente estar enamorada.

Suspire y entre en el lobby de mi empresa, debía terminar unos contratos, después de subir en ascensor hasta el piso 24, entré en mi despacho y antes de entrar a mi oficina privada, Lizzy mi secretaria, me detuvo.

-Tiene visita señorita Wright.

-¿Estaba en la agenda?- pregunte.

-No, es el señor Cullen- dijo y sonreí.

-No me pases llamadas por favor, estaré ocupada- dije con esa típica sonrisa que solo él podía provocar en mi y entre, pero la sonrisa sincera se desvaneció y dio paso a la falsa que solía dar a todo el mundo, un Cullen equivocado estaba sentado en mi escritorio.

-Carlisle, que sorpresa ¿a qué debo tu visita?- dije dejando mi cartera y unas carpetas sobre el escritorio.

-Quería ver a mi nuera querida- ¿querida? ¿En qué momento había pasado a ser su persona favorita en el mundo?- además quería saber cómo esta Edward

-Ha estado bien- mentí- pero no veo el porqué no puedas llamarlo y preguntarle tu mismo.

-He estado muy ocupado, te podrás imaginar cómo es esto de las elecciones y ya estamos a solo 3 semanas de las votaciones.

-Me lo imagino, con la pasada semana de la moda mi vida fue un completo caos, no quiero ni pensar cómo será en la política así que ¿Cómo van con eso?

-Estamos ya en la última etapa, vamos a grabar unos spots publicitarios los cuales serán transmitidos estas tres semanas y ahí entras tú, mi querida Agnes- dijo con una sonrisa y se paró de su asiento.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

-Eres una mujer joven y exitosa, necesito que me ayudes y grabes uno de mis spots, necesito que los jóvenes como tu se metan más en la política, que sean participes de la elección de sus futuros líderes y que mejor que alguien como tú los incentive a lograr aquello, que vean en mi a su futuro líder.

-Me siento alagada, de verdad, pero no lo se Carlisle, primero no soy un rostro muy conocido, es verdad, mi empresa es reconocida a nivel mundial, pero no creo ser un rostro muy influyente, la parte visible esta en los modelos que promocionan la marca.

-Tonterías, ahora si eres conocida, desde que sales con Edward la prensa ha estado pendiente de ti y según las últimas revistas de moda y sociedad eres un modelo a seguir, las niñas mueren por ser como tú, así que podrás imaginar que eres muy útil para mi campaña- dijo acercándose a mí.

-Okey, pero que hay del hecho de que tu nuera, alguien de tu familia, sea la que participe de tu campaña electoral ¿No crees que la competencia lo verá como algo poco ético, un punto en contra para ti y lo usaran para hundirte?

-No te preocupes por eso querida, los otros han hecho cosas mucho peores, incluir a la familia en la campaña es algo básico, esencial, eso demuestra a la gente que una familia unida al poder solo traerá cosas buenas para todos los ciudadanos.

-Gracias por considerarme Carlisle, pero primero lo pensare, quiero hablar con Edward de esto, no quiero ocultarle nada.

-Bien pensado, lo extrañamos mucho en casa, ya no es lo mismo sin el, Esme lo ha echado mucho de menos, es su primogénito y siempre había estado a su lado, espero que puedas hacer algo para que los lazos se vuelvan a unir, después de todo también es un Cullen y mi heredero- dijo sonriendo y tocando mi brazo.

-Lo sé y créeme que no quiero que este en enemistad con su familia, veré que puedo hacer.

-¡Perfecto! Espero tu respuesta la próxima semana Agnes- se acerco y beso lentamente mi mejilla- hasta luego- dijo con una sonrisa torcida que me era tan familiar en otro Cullen y luego se fue.

Estúpido, si por mi fuera le apuntaría con una pistola aquí mismo, revelaría mi identidad y vengaría la muerte de mi padre, ganas no me faltaban, mas cuando veía su rostro de sínico y mentiroso, los años me habían enseñado a odiarlo a muerte pero también me habían enseñado cual era la mejor manera de proceder y matarlo directamente no era la opción, ¿hacerlo sufrir y quitarle todo lo que amaba en el mundo? ¡Bingo! Y esto que me había pedido me daba la oportunidad de estar dentro de su equipo de campaña y encontrar una debilidad que pudiera usar en mi favor.

Después de terminar mi trabajo, deje todo ordenado y me fui a casa, Edward me había mandado un mensaje diciéndome que trabajaría hasta tarde en Prestige por lo que no podríamos vernos, suerte para el que yo estaba más desocupada en mi trabajo y que no tenía nada que hacer esta noche, así que le daría una sorpresa y me aparecería por su club, quería asegurarme que estaba bien y que su trabajo no lo estuviera matando, necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos, sin más demora me di una rápida ducha, elegí un sexy vestido corto y ajustado que sabía que lo volvería loco y me tome el pelo en una coleta, agarre mi bolso y las llaves de mi auto y salí rumbo a Prestige.

Cuando llegué, el guardia me dejo entrar enseguida, sabía que era la novia del jefe y tenía acceso liberado y preferencial, le sonreí y entré una vez que me abrió la puerta. El lugar estaba repleto, sin incluir la larga fila de personas que había en la entrada, parecía no haber lugar para nadie más, la gente bailaba en la pista al ritmo de la música y otras estaban en el bar pidiendo sus tragos.

-Agnes, que sorpresa verte por aquí- dijo Jake llegando a mi lado.

-No debería ser una sorpresa, es el club de mi novio ¿no?

-En parte, recuerda que soy socio también.

-Sí, del 20 por ciento, eso para mí no significa nada.

-Sin ese 20 por ciento el club no existiría ¿no crees?

-En fin, no vine a hablar de negocios contigo, vine por Edward ¿Dónde está?- dije molesta.

-Uff estas muy enojada conmigo preciosa ¿se puede saber que te he hecho?- pregunto de manera inocente.

-No quiero pelear Jake, de verdad y si no me quieres decir donde esta mi novio, tendré que buscarlo yo misma- dije y lo esquive para pasar adelante.

-No es necesario Agnes, está arriba en su oficina.

-Gracias- le dije educadamente, Jake alzo su copa como diciendo "de nada" y se fue.

Subí las escaleras que llevaban a la zona vip y uno de los guardias, Jason creo que se llamaba, me saludo con una pequeña sonrisa y me dejo pasar, seguí caminando hasta que llegue a un pasillo custodiado por otro guardia que también ya me conocía y de inmediato me dejo pasar, al final del pasillo había una puerta, la oficina de Edward, así que sin demora llegue a ella y la abrí, Edward estaba de cabeza estudiando unos papeles, su escritorio estaba lleno de ellos y había un vaso de agua a su lado derecho.

-Jake no quiero que me molesten, no voy a ir a emborracharme contigo, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- dije sin levantar la vista.

-¿Ni si quiera una copa conmigo?- pregunte y el inmediatamente levanto la vista, cuando me vio su cara se ilumino con una sonrisa y se levanto de su silla, en cosa de segundos ya me tenía en sus brazos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Quería verte, esta semana apenas nos hemos cruzado y te extrañaba- dije con un puchero.

-Y yo a ti, me alegra que estés aquí- dijo y plantó sus labios sobre los míos, el beso fue in cresendo, más necesitado, puso sus manos en mis caderas y me apretó más a él, yo pase mis manos por su cuello y lo atraje más a mí, solo nos separamos cuando ya no teníamos aire y lo necesitábamos.

-¿Mucho trabajo?- pregunte.

-Un montón, estoy viendo unos nuevos proveedores de licor y además lidiando con un pequeño problema de seguridad que surgió esta semana.

-¿Qué problema?- pregunte preocupada.

-Alguien metió drogas en mi club.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, drogas, menos mal que no fue mayores, uno de mis guardias vio que se estaba haciendo el intercambio en la zona vip y me dio el aviso, hice la interrupción y mande a volar al tipo además de la prohibición de la entrada en mi club, si policía se entera de lo que paso, podrían ponernos una buena multa o incluso clausurarnos- dijo suspirando.

-¿Qué no hacen un control antes de entrar?- pregunte extrañada.

-Sí, siempre, por lo que me extraña más, supongo que encontraron alguna forma de introducirla a escondida, pero bueno, quiero aprovechar que mi novia y está usando un vestido condenadamente sexy ¿quieres matarme mujer?

-Tal vez- dije con una sonrisa picara.

-Pues ya lo has hecho, he muerto y llegado al cielo, tengo a mi ángel personal frente a mí- dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a besarme.

-¿tienes mucho trabajo aun o crees que podemos ir a casa?- pregunte mientras jugueteaba con mi índice con los botones de su camisa.

-¿Qué tienes en mente pequeña pervertida?- dijo con una risita

-Es tu culpa, tú eres el degenerado- le golpee el pecho

-Auch- se quejo

-Pensaba que podríamos ir a tu departamento, darte un masaje, se nota que has estado muy tenso y después mimarte y mucho.

-mmm… creo que deje de pensar cuando hablaste del masaje, el trabajo puede esperar…. Ya sabes que tenerte sobre mi me vuelve loco- dijo mordiendo mi oreja lo que me produjo una ola de placer que me hizo tiritar.

-¿De verdad?- dije entusiasmada

-Sí, vámonos de aquí- fue a su escritorio, guardó los papeles en una carpeta y después en un cajón que cerró con llave, tomo mi mano y nos fuimos del lugar.

Como ambos teníamos nuestros autos ahí, nos fuimos separados hasta el departamento de Edward, estacione en el lugar apartado para mí y junto a Edward subimos hasta su departamento, cuando entramos, vi que estaba todo ordenado y limpio, me llamo la atención.

-Cariño, tu casa esta ordenada y limpia, no creo que seas tú el que la deja así ¿contrataste a alguien?

-Sí, hace unos días viene alguien a limpiar.

-Espero que no sea una chica sexy en un mini uniforme de nana que quiera seducir a mi novio- le dije alzando una ceja.

-Oh sí, es una sexy señora de unos sesenta años con un largo uniforme plomo- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras yo estaba de brazos cruzados- no te preocupes amor, no corro peligro. Pero verte celosa es malditamente sexy- dijo con una risita, me abrazo por la cintura y me dio un rápido beso.

-No te rías de mi o no te tocara masaje- dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Tranquila amor, sólo quería recordarte lo adorable que eres cuando estas celosa.

-Si si…. Tú no eres para nada adorable cuando estas celoso, te pones peor que viejo gruñón- dije mientras desabotonaba su camisa.

-No puedo evitarlo, es mi naturaleza, está en mi ADN.

-¡Dios, que me espera! No quiero saber cómo actuaras cuando seas en realidad un viejo- dije con una risita, pero Edward no me siguió con la risa, no estaba enojado pero si ¿sorprendido?- ¿qué pasa?

-Es por lo que dijiste

-No te habrás enojado ¿verdad?

-No, es solo que… te proyectas conmigo en un futuro, creí que era algo que solo yo había pensado y en parte temía compartirlo contigo, me has sorprendido.

-Bueno, no es que lo haya pensado mucho en realidad, pero estando contigo siento que tengo un futuro al que aferrarme, jamás lo había sentido con alguien y como soy nueva en todo este tipo de relación y…- me estaba enredando sola, debía ser un completo chiste, iba a decir algo más pero Edward me interrumpió con un beso, poco a poco fue tomando más intensidad y mis manos viajaron a su camisa la cual quedo en algún lugar del departamento, de pronto mis pies se despegaron del suelo y fui llevada por los aires, en los brazos de mi novio hasta su habitación, me dejó suavemente en su cama y ambos nos ayudamos a desvestirnos, dejándonos llevar por la pasión una vez más, añorando el roce de nuestros cuerpos hasta perder la memoria.

Recostada sobre el pecho desnudo de Edward, podía sentir como respiraba con dificultad y ese pitido que había escuchado antes se volvía a hacer presente.

-¿Edward?

-¿Amor?

-¿Estás bien?- pregunte preocupada

- Mejor que… nunca ¿Por qué… la pregunta?

-Porque tienes ese feo silbido en el pecho y te cuesta respirar, no es la primera vez que te veo así y me preocupa- dije enderezándome un poco para verlo a los ojos

-Cariño estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado porque acabamos de hacer el amor como por cuarta vez esta noche… creo que es normal estar cansado después de tanta actividad física, es tu culpa por ser una fiera insaciable en la cama- dijo con una risita pero a mí no me produjo gracia.

-Hablo en serio Edward, no estás bien, tal vez deberíamos ir al médico.

-¡NO!...Ósea, no es necesario Agnes, estoy bien, no había querido decirte porque no le vi la importancia pero, hace poco se me declaro un asma, es más por alergia, pero con la actividad física se me activa igual y por eso me cuesta respirar.

-¿Asma? ¿Por eso ya no me acompañabas a correr en las mañanas?- pregunte, en parte tenía sentido.

-Sí, por eso y también porque me dabas paliza y no quería que me volvieras a humillar.

-Tonto- dije dándole una palmada- podrías habérmelo dicho.

-¿Lo siento?- dijo haciendo un puchero- Te amo Agnes, estoy bien, de verdad- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-También te amo- le respondí y lo bese, me volví a recostar sobre su pecho y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida abrazada a él.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó un exquisito aroma a café, abrí los ojos y vi que Edward iba entrando por la puerta del dormitorio con una bandeja con dos tazas de café y un plato con wafles con salsa de frambuesa y crema, llego a mi lado y dejó la bandeja sobre la cama.

-Su desayuno princesa- dijo con una sonrisa y me dio un rápido beso

-Cariño, me estas mal acostumbrando, ahora voy a querer el desayuno en la cama todos los días

-¡Hecho!- sonrío de oreja a oreja

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso iras a mi departamento cada mañana a prepararme el desayuno? Sabes que me levanto muy temprano y tú llegas tarde del club, no te haría pasar por tal sufrimiento.

-Oh podrías estar aquí cada mañana y así me ahorras el viaje a tu departamento.

-Creo que no te sigo- ¿A dónde quería llegar con esto?

-Digo que es una tontera que estemos viviendo en departamentos separados, nos amamos Agnes y quiero pasar todos los días, cada minuto y cada segundo contigo- empecé a hiperventilar… no iba a pedirme que… que me casara con él ¿verdad?

-Yo igual- dije tragando pesado.

-Extraño no amanecer contigo cada mañana y los fines de semana se me hacen muy cortos, así que esta es mi propuesta, creo que deberíamos…

-Si…

-Creo que deberíamos vivir juntos, quiero que vivas conmigo en este departamento, odio cuando te vas por esa ancha puerta y la espera para volver a verte se me hace eterna, así que… ¿Aceptas? ¿Te mudas conmigo?

No sabía lo que sentía en realidad, no es que quisiera casarme tan pronto pero, por cómo era Edward, la idea se me paso por la mente, vivir juntos no suponía ningún problema, habíamos pasado unos días juntos cuando nos empezamos a conocer y después que él había adquirido su departamento, lo había extrañado en mi casa, después ideamos lo de los fines de semana juntos y daba resultado, aunque nos turnábamos una semana en su casa y la otra en la mía, igual era cansador en cierta manera, por lo que esta nueva idea venía de maravilla.

-Sí, me parece estupendo, si quiero vivir contigo Edward- le dije y pareció soltar todo el aire que estaba reteniendo.

-Gracias a dios, creí que te espantarías y dirías que no- dijo y me beso tiernamente, sabía que estaba tan emocionado por la idea, sus ojos brillaban, pero tenía que hablar de algo con él antes de empezar con los cambios y todo.

-Antes tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto poniéndose serio.

-Tu padre fue ayer a mi oficina.

-¿Qué quería?

-Quiere que lo ayude con su campaña, dice que va a empezar a grabar unos spots publicitarios y quiere que sea el rostro de uno de ellos, que cree que puedo llegar a la gente de nuestra edad.

-Estúpido, no debería pedirte eso, sabe que no lo aprobaré y trata de meterte a ti en su basura, Agnes- dijo tomando mi rostro- no tienes que hacerlo amor, no le debes nada ni debes hacerle favores.

-Le dije que lo pensaría pero que antes lo iba a hablar contigo.

-Gracias por pensar en mi amor- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero creo que debería hacerlo, sería una buena oportunidad de incentivar a la juventud a interesarse en la política y además serviría para promocionar mi marca y también para acercarte a tu familia

-Agnes…-Dijo a regañadientes levantándose de la cama- No quiero acercarme a ellos

-Pero son tu familia

-No lo son, ya no, tu eres mi familia ahora, no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos, si de mí dependiera me cambiaria el apellido Cullen.

-¿Y qué hay de Alice? ¿Tampoco te acercaras a ella?- pregunte

-Por ahora no, aun no le perdono que me haya mentido y ocultado lo de ella con Jasper

-Edward… no puedes culparla por haberse enamorado- dije acercándome a él- son cosas que no se pueden evitar ¿Oh me dirás que enamorarte de mí fue un error? ¿Que el mantener oculta nuestra relación también fue un error y ella no tenía derecho a reclamarte?

-Es distinto Agnes, en primer lugar, por supuesto que no fue un error enamorarme de ti y jamás me arrepentiré de eso, en segundo lugar, jamás lo mantuvimos en secreto porque desde el comienzo la prensa nos vio y lo público a los cuatro vientos y en tercer lugar ella no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarme nada porque soy su hermano mayor, bastante mayor, tu y yo somos de la misma edad, somos adultos, pero ella es una niña y Jasper es un…un viejo a su lado, tiene más experiencia en relaciones que Alice, ella es mi hermanita.

-Ahí está el problema Edward, la ves como una niña y ya no lo es, así como la incentivas a que haga su vida y no deje que sus padres la manipulen, tienes que dejarla hacer su vida amorosa también, ya no es una niña y puede enamorarse de quien sea y Jasper es un buen hombre ¿No estás feliz de que se haya enamorado de él, alguien a quien ya conoces y sabes que no le hará daño a tu hermana en vez de que se haya enamorado de un completo extraño?

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo suspirando

-Cariño… yo siempre tengo la razón, acostúmbrate a eso.

-Creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo de que vivamos juntos- dijo de forma dramática

-¿Que dijiste Cullen?

-Nada… que ya estoy deseando que te mudes aquí.

-Ja ja… arréglala ahora- dije dándole un manotazo.

-Solo bromeo, te amo- dijo abrazándome.

-Yo también te amo- dije y lo bese.

-¿Qué me dices si nos vamos a la playa el resto del fin de semana? Un viaje exprés para celebrar que te mudas conmigo, solos tú y yo.

-Mmm… ¿Sol, arena, mar y un delicioso hombre para mi sola? Creo que digo ¡Sí!

-Pervertida

-Degenerado- le respondí

-Lo sé… y hare uso de cada una de esas letras este fin de semana, partiendo en este momento ¿una ducha juntos?- dijo levantado ambas cejas

-Como decirle que no a esa idea- dije mordiéndome el labio- ve, prepara todo, tengo que mandar un correo a la oficina

-No tardes- dijo dándome un rápido beso y se fue al baño.

Cuando desapareció por la puerta y sentí que abría la llave de la ducha, tome mi celular y le mande un correo a Carlisle

"_Acepto ¿cuando comenzamos a trabajar?, Agnes Wright"_

A los pocos minutos recibí la respuesta

"_Estupendo querida, le diré a mi asistente que te mande los detalles a la brevedad, el estado de New York agradece tu cooperación y mas tu querido suegro, un beso, Carlisle"  
_

Dejé el teléfono en la mesita de noche con una sonrisa, mis planes para destruir a Carlisle iban viento en popa, mientras, iba a disfrutar de lo que la vida me daba, un perfecto hombre solo para mí, como una tonta enamorada suspire y deje la sabana que me cubría tirada en suelo, entré en el baño y los bóxer negros de Edward estaban también tirados en el suelo, el ya estaba en la ducha, abrí la puerta y me encontré con sus ojos verde y su rostro lleno de gotas de agua que le caía por todo el cuerpo, me miro con deseo y me metió a la ducha junto con él, me acorralo en la pared bajo el chorro de agua y ataco mi cuello, lamiéndolo y succionando por todas partes, pase mis manos por cuello apegándome a él mas y gimiendo, como disfrutaría este fin de semana del placer que apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

_Gracias por todos sus RW, favoritos y alertas, como siempre les decimos, son un aliciente para seguir escribiendo, de verdad significa mucho para nosotras que sigan la historia semana a semana, leemos cada uno de sus RW, así que no crean que pasan desapercibidos o que damos las gracias solo porque si._

_Se vienen muchas sorpresas en los próximos capítulos, vayan preparándose emocionalmente porque seremos peor que los escritores de Greys Anatomy o que Downton Abbey, si es que la han visto, solo eso les diremos jeje._

_Besitos a mi amigui y partner Nikki, espero que su hermano este mejor, esta semana la Sra. Hemsworth, AKA Tatto, ha estado full desconectada de la red, cosas personales, y por eso no he podido comunicarme con ella, pero espero que este bien y que haya tenido un buen viaje a Buenos Aires, si, esta semana se tomo un descanso bien merecido, así que descansa loquilla para que vuelvas con las pilas recargadas._

_Nos leemos la próxima semana…_

_Sus Mrs. Hemsworth._


End file.
